More Steamy Nights At Freddy's
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike and the girls are having a great time with the animatronics, but will have to try and show Sunset the joys of losing your virginity while a new addition called Springtrap may or may not get them in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

More steamy nights at freddy's

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike looked in the mirror with his uniform to make sure he was all set for the night.

"Mmmhhh. I simply love a man in uniform." Rarity said standing in the doorway.

"Gah!" he jumped whirling around with a blush. "R-Rarity! How long have you been standing there?"

"Just for a moment." she replied. "So how does it feel staying with the girls for full time?"

"The ladies can't keep their hands off me." he replied with a chuckle.

"Isn't it a tad early for you to leave?" Rarity asked looking at the time.

"Well yeah, but I heard some kind of delivery is suppose to come by, so the boss wants me to come in early to help unload it and make sure it's not damaged and set it up."

"I can't wait to meet it." the fashionista spoke.

"Well I'm just glad to have the job at all, so no reason to complain now." he looked over himself once more. "Well I gotta head over there and make sure it's unloaded properly."

He walked into the kitchen where Twilight handed him a bag lunch.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked looking him over.

"Keys, lunch, viagra, I got everything."

"Remember to stay hydrated." she reminded as he walked to the door.

He arrived just as the last patrons left. He walked to the back where any large cases or boxes came in and saw the truck arrived with the back door opening.

"Wow, you guys got here fast." Spike lifted his guard cap.

"We got word to get a large order to this place before the end of the day." the man in the trunk got a cart lifted and slid it under a large box before grunting as he rolled it into the building.

'If only you knew.' Spike inwardly chuckled.

"Just sign here." the man handed Spike the order forms with a pen.

"Right." Spike took the pen. He signed down his name and the restaurant's name before handing it back to the man.

"I hear those animatronic animals get pretty active at night."

"Eh, just a few faulty wires. They walk around a little bit, but don't really cause any trouble, they keep me busy at least." Spike replied.

"Well have a good night." the man got back on the truck and brought the door down as the truck drove away.

"Alrighty, let's see what we got here."

"Spike! Is that the new product they sent us?" asked the manager walking in.

"Yes sir. I was just about to open it."

"Well try and get it set up before it gets too late and it should have some instructions to make sure it doesn't glitch out."

"Alright, but I still think you should have told the girls about this instead of keeping it a surprise. who knows how they'll react."

"Well I want them to give the new animatronic their honest reactions. I know it's risky, but I think this way our new addition will know a little bit about them right away from their expressions."

After his predecessor was exposed for the scum bag he was, every addition he made to the animatronics had been looked over and many agreed that despite the way were used it was still genius. This new addition would be the next of what many hoped to be a big leap in robotics.

The manager stood back with Spike grabbing the crowbar near the wall and stuck it between the wood.

"1...2...3!" Spike pulled with all his might. The wood strained a little before the top popped off and he started pulling the wood apart.

"Ah." the manager smiled leaning over the side. "Just look at it."

Spike looked into the crate and whistled. "Not bad. Still looks fresh from the factory."

"Yes she is," The manager looked to Spike. "Now remember, this is a top secret government funded prototype, she's to be treated with care."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no harm comes to her."

"Alright then. By the way, are the girls still angry with me for letting the government scientists poke around in them?"

"A little. I think they're letting go. But Foxy did say if one more scientist tried grabbing her ass for 'scientific purposes', she'd give him a metal fist to the jaw."

"Well in any case I should get going while the gettin is good." the manager waved Spike goodbye and headed out of the restaurant.

"Okay little lady, let's get you set up and introduce you to your new family." Spike tore the rest of the wood out of the way and got a clear look at the robot. Her form had a set of rabbit ears on top similar to Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, but the fur coloring used seemed like a dark gold color. Her frame also seemed similar to Freddy with a pair of D-cup breasts.

"The next evolution of robotic spy technology, with a more human look it would be almost believable." He walked over and wrapped his arms around the waist and took a deep breath before lifting her from the steel frame used to keep her steady and started dragging her to the stage. "Girls? Where are you?

He saw the stage was empty and looking at the clock showed it was the time for them to start moving, and jumped when he saw a white hand grab his ankle from under one of the tables.

"Mangle, come out of there."

"Just wanting to see if you would jump." giggled cheerful Mangle crawling out.

"I think you had too much fun the night we scared the last guard, what was his name again?"

"Honestly, I can't recall." spoke serious Mangle. "Really he never said his name and I doubt lots of people even knew he lived around here."

"I think it was P. Pettigrew." cheerful spoke.

"Who cares? We got another night of hot sweaty fun." grinned Foxy pinching Spike's ass.

"Nuh uh Foxy, not yet. There's a surprise waiting for all of you. But first we need the others out here."

"You called?" spoke Chica walking over with Toy Chica following.

Marionette did several backflips and showed off her flexibility with Balloon girl bouncing into the room as Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and the Freddy Trio walked in.

"Okay everyone, I know some of you might still feel uneasy after your 'examinations', but it was all worth it."

"How is letting those nerdy geeks grab my ass all worth it?" growled Foxy. "That one guy was lucky I didn't shove this hook up his ass."

"Because the government spared some of its money, to make a brand new model."

"Wait, this better not be the talk where you say it was good, but in the end we all get replaced." spoke Marionette.

"Oh no, far from it. She's just being put here as a cover. Ladies, may I introduce the first in a long line of future robospy, Springtrap!"

All of them turned as he pulled Springtrap out from the corner and set her against the stage.

"I wanted to activate her while you were all here so she can memorize your faces."

"Hey, do you think she might be related to us?" asked Toy Bonnie noticing the similar appearance to her and her sister.

"Technically we're only sisters by design and programming. So it's unlikely." Bonnie shrugged. "But as long as she's here she's family."

"Well let's switch her on." Spike crouched down and flipped the back panel on her head open and found a note wedged in between some of the metal. "What's this?"

He pulled it out with Balloon Girl and Toy Chica looking over his shoulders. He unfolded it to see a message.

'Congratulations on your new robot, hopefully this one will be just perfect and get the job done. Take REAL good care of her.'

"What do they think we're gonna do to her?" Asked Toy Chica.

"Do you really have to ask that TC?" Spike looked to her.

"What? At most the only thing that could be seen as working her to her limits would be an all out orgy."

"Come on, start her up already!" Foxy tapped her foot impatiently. "My joints are rusting faster than you."

"Alright alright, simmer down, ya horny vixen." Spike chuckled before reaching in and turning a dial before shutting the panel. "Alright, now we give her a moment to boot up."

The new addition spasmed with a whirring of her systems. They watched her head slowly move up before they saw her eyes open. They were stone grey and looked around curiously.

"Uh, hello?" spoke Toy Bonnie.

"Are you my handler?"

"Well no, technically that would be Spike." she pointed to the teenager.

Springtrap moved her head and her eyes scanned the youth. "Hello, Spike."

"Hey Springtrap. I assume you know what's going on?"

"I will need a moment to look over my directives."

They watched her eyes glow blue with bits of data being seen if one looked closer before they resumed their grey color.

"Primary directive obey the handler, secondary directive maintain cover during business hours, final directive bring joy and happiness to patrons."

"That's right, and right now he needs to be giving joy and happiness to my pussy." Foxy wrapped her arms around Spike with a lustful gaze.

"Huh?" Springtrap tilted her head, "Pussy?"

"It might be best if you sit back and observe." spoke serious Magle before Foxy went ahead and pressed her lips against Spike.

"Oh no," Chica covered Springtrap's eyes. "What would the government think if we turned her into another one of… us."

"She can stay out if she wants." Foxy spoke while rubbing her hand against Spike's pants. "And if you suddenly got tired of cock, go right ahead and join her."

"Cock?" Springtrap was confused.

"Honestly Foxy," Chica scolded. "TC sweetie, let's take this one some where her mind won't be perverted."

"Yes mummy." TC walked over with both helping Springtrap on her feet.

"You girls take her into Kid Cove and teach her how things are around here." Spike instructed. He groaned as Foxy didn't wait and rubbed her chest against him while pulling his zipper down. "We'll be right here if you need anything." Spike watched them leave before glaring at the vixen and slapping her rear.

"Ah! Now we're getting into it." she purred.

"Foxy, we need to talk." he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on! She didn't see anything. Besides, I was waiting too long and couldn't take it anymore."

"Foxy, she's fresh out of the factory. Not to mention the government will probably have you and the others dismantled and me thrown into the county jail, or worse, gunned down by a firing squad."

"Does this mean we have to stop altogether?"

"No, we just need to be careful and have her in another room while we're getting busy. That goes for the rest of you too."

"Aw." pouted cheerful Mangle.

"I need you girls to promise me you'll control yourselves from now on or I won't invite my friends over anymore."

"Alright, we'll do that. Besides, I rather like playing with Fluttershy." spoke Bonnie.

"You can say that again sister dearest." Toy Bonnie hummed.

"So when can we do it?" asked Balloon Girl.

"Someone will have to look after Springtrap while the others having their turns. How about whoever went last has to watch her next?"

"Sounds fair." spoke Freddy.

"You mean I gotta play baby sitter tomorrow?" Foxy climbed off.

"Either that, or wait till everyone else has a turn. And I expect you to be responsible or you don't get a turn for the next week."

She growled. "You sneaky, unfair, jerk."

"If you do a good job, you can pick the position you wanna be taken and how."

That made her grin with a devious grin. "Alright, I can accept that."

"Okay then, now where were we?" he grinned running his skilled hands over her hips.

"This." she pressed her lips back against his while moving her hand down and against his groin.

The two broke the kiss and smiled to each other.

"I'm living every guy's dream, a harem of horny girls just waiting for a chance at me."

"Cutting in." two white hands turned his face before cheerful Mangle pressed her lips against his.

Foxy didn't say a word since she had the more important half and was moaning into serious Mangle's mouth while grabbing one of her breasts.

"I never get tired of watching these moment." Toy Freddy clung to Freddy. "We should have our own fun.

"Alright, time to get the stash." Freddy smiled. "Where did you hide them Foxy?"

The vixen broke the kiss. "In that treasure chest aboard my ship, where else?"

Freddy headed out to Kid Cove while Marionette had taken to rubbing Balloon Girl's chest from behind. "Hope you're in for a long night bubble butt."

"Same to you skinny legs."

Freddy walked into Kid Cove, getting the attention of its occupants.

"Freddy? What are you doing here?" asked Chica.

"I'm here for…." she stopped talking and looked to Springtrap. "Uh, the special things, Foxy hid them on her ship."

"Special things?" Chica's eyes widened. "Oh! Alright, go ahead and get them."

"What are these special things you are searching for?" asked the new robot.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear." Freddy waved off. "You just stay in here with the Chica's." she went up the gangplank of the ship and into Foxy's captain's quarters where a chest was overflowing with fake treasure. She reached in and started to dig through it until finding a box at the bottom. "Here it is."

She pulled it up and opened it to show the toys Rarity left with them."Bless her generosity." Freddy walked off the ship with the box in hand. And from a distance Springtrap was watching her leave, eyes focused on the box.

As she walked back to the others, she saw Bonnie licking and teasing Toy Bonnie's breasts with Marionette already swishing her tongue across Balloon Girl's folds.

"Here you go girls." Freddy held up the box. She set it down with several of the girls grabbing them with GF coming up behind her and grabbing her ass.

"Ooh! Heh, heh I take it you missed me."

"Big time." GF licked Freddy's neck while rubbing the bear's ass.

"Just a sec. Spike I think later you need to have a short chat with Springtrap about not touching this box of 'Special Things'." Informed Freddy.

"Won't she ask what's so special about it?" he asked before groaning as Foxy and cheerful Mangle ran their tongues around his erect cock.

"I have faith you'll think of something, you're her handler after all." that was the moment GF spread Freddy's legs and started trailing a hand against her snatch.

"Forget handling the noob." Foxy pushed cheerful away and mounted his hips. "I need handling, now."

"Hey!" cried cheerful. "No fair, you've been hogging him so far."

"What do you care, you can make out with yourself." she pointed to serious.

"But she can't keep up."

"Excuse me, what was that?" serious glared at her sister.

"Every time we made out you didn't move your tongue as much as me. So I assumed you weren't into it as much as me."

"I like taking it slow and enjoying the ride, all you want is to rush through and cum." serious argued.

"Well excuse me."

While the two fought, Foxy lowered herself on Spike's manhood. She hummed with delight while Spike gripped her ass to hold her steady.

"Oh yes!" Foxy licked her lips. "Its times like this I'm almost glad Pettigrew made me like this, almost!"

"Then you'll love this." Spike gripped her ass and started moving his hips up to meet with her bouncing while TF noticed and got a sneaky idea.

"Excuse me dear cousins." she walked between her counterparts

"What is it?" asked GF who was moving a finger in and out of Freddy's folds with a grin at hearing her moan. "

I just need to get through and you're kinda in the way."

"Oh! Sorry." the two moved to let her pass.

TF walked over to the box and pulled out a red didlo with bumps on it. "This will do nicely." she walked back over and grinned as she crouched low near Foxy's ass. Once she was close enough, she drove it home up Foxy's backdoor.

"EEK!" Foxy jumped and clenched around Spike's back before looking behind her.

"All's fair in love a war foxy." she snickered. "And I just love surprises."

"Oh, you are SO getting your holes stuffed with dildos." growled the pirate vixen.

"Oh calm down Foxy, she's only playing." Spike began teasing her clit.

"AH! Just fuck me harder!" she cried out while feeling TF move the dildo back and forth in her anus.

Spike moved in accordance with her request while grabbing her breast with his free hand.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum!"

"Same here." Spike spoke in a grunt. He tried slamming in as deep as he could reach before holding her down as his dick twitched and his seed shot inside her.

"Aw yeah that felt awesome, as always." he opens an eye to see Foxy lay atop him.

"My turn!" called cheerful.

"No," serious moved them away. "Neither of us is getting any action like that until we can come to an understanding. Spike, you go talk to Springtrap."

"Sure thing." he nodded as Mangle walked away and turned to TF. "You'll have to wait for a turn while I go talk to Spring."

"Take your time, I have an adequate substitute right here." She waved the marital aid.

Spike pulled out of Foxy and set her down before making sure his pants were zipped his pants up and headed to where the Chica's and Springtrap were at. "Hello?"

"Greetings handler."

"Springtrap, Freddy tells us you're curious about our Special Things."

"That is true. I wish to be informed on whether they are needed in the working environment."

"Well the thing is, we can't allow you to participate."

"Participate? Is something happening?" she asked with her head tilted.

' _Damn it! I let that slip!'_ cursed Spike. "Listen you're not like the others, what we do here is not something we can let you get involved with or else we'll be in big trouble."

"But I am programmed to know all that is happening to better determine if there are problems that need to be fixed."

"There will be problems if you get any bad influences. As your handler I'm giving you an order to not get involved until further notice." Spike gave her a serious look to make it clear.

Though she wanted to argue, her primary programming wouldn't allow her. "As you wish."

"Alright, thank you." he smiled and have her a par on the back. "I don't want to be mean, I just want to keep us out of trouble with the higher ups."

"I understand." she nodded.

"Good girl, just stay with the Chica's and don't leave this room until me or one of the others gives the okay to leave."

"Very well." she nodded again before turning around to go back to the chicken robots.

"Okay time for me to go back to work." Spike grinned. That's when he walked out into the hall and felt someone hug him from behind and turned to see it was Bonnie. "Hey there, B."

"My turn." she grinned.

"Okay," Spike sighed keeping his smile. "Let's go."

Bonnie walked to his front and kissed him while pushing him back to the main room with the rest of the girls.

Back at home Rarity, laid back in Twilight's bed, bare and exposed. Soft moans escaped her as Twilight teased the diva's folds with her tongue. "Oh gracious darling! That's amazing! _You're_ amazing!"

"Are you sure it's okay?" the lavender girl asked. "I'm still not use to this."

"Practice makes perfect, and I'd say you're VERY close to being perfect with that tongue of yours."

"Did you ever imagine life like this, us and the others…. Doing this sort of thing?"

"Well I do admit the thought as passed my head one or two times." Rarity replied sitting up. "Although I suspected it would be just Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"Why?"

"Two tomboys, with competitive tendencies, mostly with each other. Many people were betting on whether or not they'll hook up in the future."

"You and other people thought they were lesbians?"

"Well maybe a little," Rarity held Two fingers close together. "but I don't gamble, unless I know for sure it's in my favor."

"I just hope you don't have any weird kinks." Twilight leaned back down to resume licking at the sweet folds.

"Oh! Everyone has, Ah! Something that puts them in the mood." Rarity hummed as she rubbed her breast and arched her back. "Pinkie likes to, oh! Likes to lick whipped CREAM and icing off her lovers."

"What about the others?" Twilight crawl up Rarity's body, pressing their breasts together as she laid atop her.

"It's obvious that Rainbow likes to try and put perform her partners, Applejack likes to take charge, and Fluttershy likes softcore pet play." As she spoke, Rarity moved her hands to her current lover's hips.

"Anything real extreme?"

"Not from what I can tell at tell at the moment darling." Rarity trailed one hand down and moved it in between Twilight's legs and against her wet folds.

The girl hit her lower lip to hold back her moans of pleasure. "What about you, what gets you wet."

"Well if you must know, I like others to stare at my nude body in admiration."

"You get off if others stare?"

"I guess I'm into borderline voyeurism." she shrugged

"Honestly I thought you were into toys since….ya know."

"I bought those for the girls at Freddy's." she sprung up pushing Twilight off. "You have no idea how embarrassing it was to walk into that store and have the employees explain how to properly use those gadgets. I had to walk in with a hat, trench coat, and sunglasses to hide my identity"

"Well it all paid off in the end, right?"

"Yes I suppose. But I never would have guessed My first would be a machine, Marionette was my first ever, but I can't complain."

' _Wonder if Spike is down about that.'_ Twilight thought.

"Well since we're both obviously ready let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Rarity spread her legs.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Twilight moved closer and interlocked their legs.

Rarity grinned and held Twilight's leg before moving closer and started grinding her folds against Twilight's.

The lavender girl leaned her head back, humming at the contact. It tingled and made her squirm a little as Rarity didn't hesitate before slowly building up a rhythm.

"Those religious types may call this a sin, but I don't see how in the world they think THIS is a bad thing." commented Rarity humming with each tingle from their folds moving together.

"Primitive beliefs of the ancient past, go figure." Twilight huffed trying to match the rhythm. "Science and logic will always disprove such nonsense."

"Even your clueless nature when it comes to fetishes?" teased Rarity.

"Oh hush up." she snickered. She moved her hips faster with both girls slowly moaning louder.

"Yes! Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Rarity moaned as she reached over and grabbed one of Twilight's breasts.

"Rarity! I'm cumming!"

"Me too darling!"

The two embraced and cried out into the others mouth, riding out their orgasms. Their juices mixed in between the sheets as both panted.

"If it's this good with another girl, just think of what a being with a man is like?" Rarity stared off into space.

' _Should I tell her? Or even suggest Spike?'_

*ding dong*

"Huh? Who could that be?" Rarity sat up, albeit difficult.

"I'll go check it out, you stay here." Twilight wobbly stood and grabbed her robe. She put it on and walked to the door and opened it when the robe covered her body.

On the other side stood Sunset Shimmer. Who had dark circles under her eyes. "Hey there Twilight."

"Sunset? What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Two days to be precise." she rubbed her eyes. "can I come in?"

"Sure." Twilight moved to the side as Sunset dragged herself inside.

They sat in the kitchen with Sunset rubbing her head.

"So what happened?" Twilight asked.

"For the past few days I've had insomnia, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep and I've tried almost everything. I've been walking through town all night hoping it'd tire me out, but all it did was give me sore feet."

"Have you tried counting sleep darling?" asked Rarity walking in with an extra robe.

Sunset blinked before looking to Twilight. "What am I looking at here?"

"Rarity. I think loss of sleep has you forgetting things now."

"I mean what are you doing here, and in a robe?"

"Would you rather see her naked? She gets off on that." Twilight snickered when Rarity lightly slapped her arm.

"Wha-wait, hold on…. Are you two…. Aw gross!"

"What's wrong with that?" Rarity frowned crossing her arms.

"You two, naked in bed, doing things to each other! You're both girls for crying out loud! I mean I expected this from Dash and AJ, but you two?!"

"Are you going to nag us about how it's 'wrong', or do you want help?"

"Right now, I'm too tired and my feet are too sore. If you haven't _fooled around_ on the couch, is it alright if I crash on there for the night?"

"We haven't and of course." Twilight said as Rarity leaned down to her ear.

"We'll make it harder for her to sleep."

Sunset shuddered as she moved past them.

"Sunset, are you… a virgin?" Twilight asked.

"No!" she yelled a little too fast. She tried to ignore their staring eyes and felt a knot form in her stomach. "Okay yes!"

"Is that why you're so disgusted?" asked Rarity.

"Well everyone says it is so I figured, well…."

"So you and Flash never crossed that line when you were dating?" Twilight held back a hopeful smile.

"Well other than just some kissing and cuddling...no."

" _YES!"_

"Oh darling, Why didn't you say something in the first place?" Rarity walked up and put one arm around Sunset's waist while the other was used to caress her cheek.

Sunset shuddered from the feeling of her soft hands. And her face matched the red in her hair.

"Poor girl, so clueless to the pleasures of the flesh, we were like that not to long ago but some new friends helped open our eyes."

"W-Who?"

"We can't say yet." Twilight cut in grabbing Rarity's hand and pulling the fashionista back. "Rarity, don't rush her. For now let's _try_ and get some rest and we'll introduce you to them tomorrow night when we and the others go visit Spike at work."

"Very well, but before we do..." Rarity opened her robe showing of her body.

"W-What!" Sunset felt her face heat up and tried looking away from the flawlessly smooth white skin.

"A little preview of what to expect tomorrow, Tata." Rarity walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Now I definitely won't be getting any sleep." groaned the girl.

"Believe me Sunset, the experience is amazing I promise you by this time tomorrow, things are going to be different." Twilight patted her back.

"What makes you think I'm going along with whatever's happening tomorrow?"

"Well it would be better than staying up all night doing nothing other than flopping around in your bed."

Sunset groaned and rubbed her head.

"Now go lay down and try to get some sleep, oh and when Spike comes home, tell him we wanna hear all about the new one, he'll know what it means."

Sunset watched Twilight walk away and looked completely lost. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Bonnie moaned as she grinded her hips on Spike's cock with said male laying on one of the tables. He slammed up with a final thrust emptying his third load into her.

She let out a moan of content as they both panted.

"Alright, I'm spent for now." he lifted Bonnie off his limp shaft and looks around while pulling up his pants. Marionette was moaning as Balloon Girl fucked her from behind with a strapon and saw TB had started making out with a now conscious Foxy with the three Freddy's having their own personal threesome.

"Okay girls, I'm going back to the office to re-"

*CRASH*

Everyone stopped what they were doing and inwardly panicked.

"What was that?!" Golden Freddy stood up.

"It came from the kitchen." Toy Bonnie hugged her sister.

"Stay here, and keep quiet." Spike silently moved to the door and cracked it slightly to see a shadowy group of three grabbing some Pizza's from the fridge before they climbed out a busted window. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"What's going on?" asked Foxy walking over.

"We've been robbed!"

"call the police." spoke Bonnie.

"Okay, you girls get as much of the mess cleaned up and get back into position."

"On it."

After calling the police, Spike called his supervisor, both arriving almost at the same time.

"Spike, what's going on?" asked the manager.

"Thieves broke in and made off with at least three or four pizzas."

"Are the animatronics alright?"

"They're fine, it was just a smash and grab."

"Oh thank god."

"Hopefully the cops can find something." Spike pondered. 'But still, three? Why does that seem familiar?'

The forensic team went over the kitchen with a fine tooth comb checking everything.

"So you heard the crash and went to investigate?" asked the officer.

"Yeah, I slowly made my way and looked inside, but they darted out the window with the pizza before I could grab them or even get a good look at them.

The office jotted Spike's words on a notepad and looked to the supervisor. "And there are no cameras in there?"

"Well no. I never installed any in the kitchen cause I figured no one would break in for food."

"Well you might want to see to that as soon as possible, the only prints found were shoe prints and, well that's not much to go on." the police put the notes away. "If we find anything, we'll contact you immediately."

"Mind lending us some cuff in the event they come back?" Spike asked.

"Sorry, only official officers are allowed these."

"Well guess I'll have to get creative next time."

The sound of moving servos made all eyes turn to Springtrap who had changed into her work model. "Howdy ya'll."

"Are they supposed to move off stage?" the officer blinked.

"Well this is our newest model, so it might move a little differently than the others." Spike covered. "I'll just take it back to to its station."

The officer still looked weirded out before shrugging. "Anyways, you have a good night." and then headed out of the restaurant.

"Springtrap, what were you thinking!"

"I apologize. I assumed I was meant to entertain that man." she apologized before changing into her more humanoid appearance.

"Look the girls will explain how you should do your job, we can't have people learning about you or the rest."

"Understood."

"Now this is the owner/supervisor of Fazbear, when I'm not around you take orders from him."

"Hello, I am Springtrap." she bowed her head.

"I am aware. Spike you and the girls clean up the mess in the kitchen and patch up the window. We open tomorrow as if nothing happened."

"Got it." nodded Spike.

As his boss left, Spike rubbed his head "Tonight has been too eventful for my liking."


	2. Chapter 2

More steamy nights at freddy's

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Another night had gone by with Sunset getting no sleep what so ever. It was already past six o'clock in the morning and she started to feel as though she would cry.

' _Someone just hit me with a rock.'_

The front door opened and she saw Spike step inside. He let out a tired sigh and shut the door before noticing her on the couch.

"Sunset? What are you doing here?"

"Twilight said I could sleep here since I haven't been sleeping for the past two, no, three days. I came here after a walk didn't help so here I am. Also the girls gave me a message for you."

"Oh yeah?" Spike inquired "What is it?"

"Something about 'the new one'."

"Oh! Yeah at my job we got a new addition."

"What exactly is this job of yours?" Sunset questioned.

"In a way I'm a security guard. I just keep an eye on the place during later hours." he replied. "Although last night wasn't my proudest moment, with the break in and all."

"Someone broke in? Did you get hurt?" asked Sunset in slight concern.

"No. They just broke in, swiped some food, and then they left."

"Good, I'm glad no one was hurt."

"If you'll excuse me Sunset, I'm in need to get to bed." he headed up the stairs.

"Lucky you." she muttered. She flopped back on the couch.

Around nine, Twilight and Rarity woke from their sleep. Both stretched out and yawned.

"Morning Sunset." Rarity waved.

"Morning." groaned Sunset sitting up. "Can you put some clothes on? Seeing you in just that robe makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh fine." Rarity walked upstairs and put on her spare outfit. "Better?"

"Much."

Twilight pulled out her phone and blinked seeing her inbox

47 New messages

"Woah. Who sent me this many messages?" she opened it and saw each one was from Pinkie Pie. "How did I not see that coming."

"Seems like she's wanting to get us excited for the new addition." Rarity spoke, unaware that Sunset had sent her a confused look.

"No, apparently she wants to have brunch with us." Twilight went over the messages.

"Do you think we should ask Spike if he wants to come?"

"Probably not, he's had a long night. We should give him a few more hours to rest up, besides Pinkie's idea of brunch is pizza at Fazbear's."

"I wonder what the new addition looks like."

New Message received.

"New message from Pinkie. She'll be here in ten, seconds?"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Rarity walked down to the door and opened it to show said girl standing there with the rest of the rainbooms group.

"We're here!"

"Come on in guys, I still need to get dressed and we can leave." Twilight called.

"Take your time." called Rainbow who noticed Sunset on the couch.

"Before you say anything, I'm here because I haven't been sleeping well and walking back and forth through the city in the freezing cold of night is no help at all."

"Sure." Rainbow grinned while rolling her eyes.

"No lie Darling," Rarity spoke up. "She came here last night like this. But she did figure _some_ things out."

"Like what?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't ask." Sunset cringed.

"Well I know what should cheer you up!" Pinkie jumped over to Sunset. "Pizza, Soda, and singing animatronic animals a that are in no way suspicious."

Rainbow elbowed the poofy haired girl.

"How about just dropping a rock on my head?" Sunset laid back on the couch. "I don't understand why I'm having so much trouble sleeping."

"Maybe ya got stress." spoke Applejack.

"I just want to sleep." the girl whined.

"Ok girls I'm ready." Twilight came down.

"To brunch!" declared Pinkie.

"Would you like to join us Sunset?" Fluttershy asked kindly.

"Why not." she threw her arms up. "If I'm lucky the walk will make me pass out or something will knock me out."

At Fazbear Pizza, the girls grabbed a table and sat down.

"what can I get you ladies?" asked The waiter.

"I'll just have a vegetarian pizza." Fluttershy said.

"Regular pizza for me." spoke Rainbow.

"Sausage and pepperoni, please." Applejack requested.

"Green peppers and mushroom." Rarity ordered.

"Anchovies for me." said Twilight

"I'll take a pineapple pizza!" Pinkie licked her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we're out of pineapple, someone broke in last night and swiped some and what we had left was just sold."

Pinkie gasped and fainted on the table.

"Wait, is this where Spike works as nightguard?" Sunset raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, fella has to watch this whole place at night." spoke AJ.

"Well we can't really blame for it." The waiter cut in. "There aren't any cameras in the kitchen so last night was sort of a first."

"I'll just take a regular cheese pizza." Pinkie conceded.

"And you Miss?" he pointed his pen to Sunset.

"Mushrooms and sausage." She rubbed her forehead

"Alrighty, your orders will be out shortly." the waiter walked off and leaving the girls alone.

"So where's this new fangled animatronic we've been hearing about?" asked Applejack.

"Maybe it's in back." spoke Rainbow.

"Let's go look around and see if we can find it." Pinkie jumped from her seat.

"No." Twilight pulled her back to her seat. "We can't go looking around like we work here."

"Relax Twilight the other rooms are opened to patrons," Applejack stood up. "You stay here and wait for the pizza's, we're gonna look around."

"Fine." relented the girl.

"Come on let's go." Pinkie bounced around.

"Alright, just don't go nuts." chuckled AJ as they walked off.

"I wonder what it is?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe some sort of feline." spoke Rarity.

"Could be a dog." AJ guessed.

"Or a turtle." spoke Rainbow.

"Found it!" Pinkie pointed to party room 3. They walked in and spotted Toy Chica and Toy Freddy with the new one standing in between them. "Oooh! Another rabbit!"

AJ looked out in the hall before closing the door and locking it.

"Another one? You think they would have gone with something original." commented Rarity.

"Not everyone can be as creative as you Rarity." Toy Freddy walked up.

"So who's the rookie?" asked Rainbow.

"Her name is Springtrap," Toy Chica stated before herding the girls back. "And we can't talk about our, _after hours activities_ around her. She's _really_ green if you catch my drift."

"So you mean we have a possible snitch here?" asked Rainbow with her arms crossed.

"Well I wouldn't say that but she is technically government property so we don't want to expose her to negative influences."

"Oh, well that does sound bad." remarked Fluttershy.

"You should really get going before someone tries to come in and finds the door is locked."

"Wait! I have to know something first!" declared Pinkie.

"Okay, but hurry."

"Is Springtrap a bunnie? And if so, does that make her related to Bonnie and TB?"

"According to her programing she's not, but she is still a rabbit."

"And thus, my age long question is answered."

"We'll be here tonight for some fun, with a plus one, possibly." stated Rarity.

"Just be cautious when Springtrap is around."

"Rodger." Rainbow replied as the girls left.

"Did you find it?" asked Twilight.

"Yup! And it's a rabbit!" declared Pinkie.

"So that makes three." Twilight stated before their pizza's arrived. "Well now we can eat."

Sunset looked at her group of friends before looking around. "Hey, I know I shouldn't be asking while in public or while we're eating," Sunset whispered "But are _all_ of you…. sleeping with each other?"

"Oh. Well at the beginning not really." admitted Rainbow quietly.

"At first it was Me, Pinkie, and Rarity." Twilight started. "We were in a what you would call awkward situation after poking our noses were they didn't belong. We got caught, stripped and…well we can't tell you everything yet, but everything after that was totally consensual."

"I don't need details, thank you." spoke Sunset before taking a bite into her pizza.

"We were hoping to introduce you to the ones that helped open our eyes, tonight." Rarity stated.

"I'll pass."

"Just as well," Rainbow leaned back. "A prude like you probably couldn't handle it."

That got her a slice to the face. Rainbow peeled it off and glared at Sunset.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Sunset grinned.

"Now, Sunset I understand what you must think." Rarity put a hand on her shoulder. "But it's the most wonderful sensation you'll ever experience. Or do you want to stay a clueless virgin?"

Sunset frowned and didn't say anything before she took another slice before biting into it.

The others looked at her and blinked

"You haven't had your cherry popped?" Pinkie looked gobsmacked, but resisted the urge to scream.

"So what? It's not that big of a deal."

The girls jaws dropped and stared at her in shock.

"That tears it." Spoke AJ "you're joinin' us, tonight."

"Forget it."

That night Sunset was tied up and laid on the Twilight's couch. "Guys! This isn't funny!"

"Just sit back." Rainbow towered over her. "Spike will be ready to leave soon and mark my words, if you're not more open minded by the end of the night, I'll eat my boots."

"You do realise this can be considered force, right?" Sunset raised an eyebrow.

"Just give it a chance Sunset." fluttershy peeked over the armrest. "At least sit back and watch first."

"You're not gonna let me go unless I agree to go with you are you?"

"Nope." Pinkie stood next to Rainbow Dash.

Sunset groaned just as Spike headed downstairs.

"Okay ladies let's get going." then he noticed Sunset's tied up appearance. "Uh, anyone wanna explain?"

"Apparently I'm being kidnapped."

"We prefer the term encouraging the oblivious." spoke Pinkie.

"Okay let's get going." Rainbow pushed Spike to the door.

"Yeesh, someone's eager to get with Foxy tonight." he chuckled as they walked out of the house.

"Who on God's green Earth is Foxy?" Sunset asked as she was slung over AJ's shoulder.

"You'll know when we get there." spoke Rainbow.

The group had to carpool in two separate cars. But when they stopped Sunset saw they were at Fazbear's while AJ slung her back over her shoulder.

"You guys must really like pizza."

"Oh, we're not here for pizza." grinned Pinkie who could barely contain herself. "We're here to meet the one's who opened our eyes.

"They're really nice too." spoke Fluttershy with a smile.

"At a pizza parlor?"

"Yup!" beamed Pinkie as they walked through to the doors.

"Let's get you a seat." AJ put Sunset on a chair. "Spike, are the gals on stage like we planned?"

"I sent a call, they know what to do."

"Would someone just tell me what's going?" frowned Sunset.

Everyone smiled at one another and started stripping.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?!" exclaimed Sunset with a blush at seeing all the extra skin and tried closing her eyes.

"Okay Sunset it's time for you to meet our friends with benefits." Rainbow smiled. "Ladies!"

Sunset opened one eye and saw the curtains moving on the stage. "What the what!"

"Oh? A new friend?" asked serious Mangle looking at Sunset who looked like she seen a ghost.

"She's cute!" cheerful switched with her other half.

"W-W-What!" Sunset cried out seeing the other animatronics walk out onto the stage, each one with a much different body than what she saw.

"We have a lot to talk about." Twilight leaned down. "These are the friends we were talking about."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sunset flailed.

"Simple. All of them are artificially intelligent robots who in the past were used by the previous night guard, but when Spike found out, Twilight here helped fix them and got the old guard fired." explained Pinkie.

"...uh, what?"

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." Applejack stated

They spent a good deal of time explaining the whole story.

Sunset looked between confused, horrified, or all around, looked ready to pass out trying to wrap her head around it. "That's… that's insane!"

"No, it was sexy, well at least the parts with us." grinned Pinkie draping an arm over Freddy and Toy Chica's shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna faint."

"Nope. We brought you here, and you're not passing out on us." spoke Rainbow. "Where's Foxy?"

"Babysitting the new girl for the night." Balloon Girl replied.

"Damn it."

"Uh girls, I think I should stay with Sunset." Twilight glanced at the bound girl behind her.

"Yes, she looks close to passing out." remarked Rarity as she started walking over to Marionette.

"Uh, Rarity, maybe you should talk with Spike, alone?"

Rarity looked at her confused while both Mangles heard as they walked over to AJ.

"I sense sparks are going to start flying." cheerful giggled.

"And we might be at the front of them. Remember? We took his first." her serious half whispered.

Spike nervously gilded Rarity into another room. " _Holy crap, I'm going to be alone with Rarity, while she's in the buff.'_

While he and Rarity entered the room, both Mangle's watched and recalled back to a little talk they had regarding Spike and what they found out about his crush.

(Flashback)

"I still say you could put more passion when we make out." spoke serious Mangle after making her and her cheerful half walk away from Spike who had gone ahead to fuck Toy Freddy when it should have been them.

"So I get into it and try to speed things up, big deal. The goal is to reach our peak right?"

"Well I've heard that sex with passion is much more satisfying than just sex with pure lust."

The went to the office and closed the doors. Mangle sat down with her serious half sighing. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Well considering Spike isn't fucking our brains, we could go ahead and make out." cheerful Mangle suggested before grabbing her serious half's chest.

"All right, we can try to work this out on the job." serious turned her head and pressed her lips against her other half while said half had a blast groping and squeezing her chest.

Cheerful put a hand to the desk and knocked something off. "Oops!"

"Just wonderful." serious rolled her eyes. "What did you break this time.

"I don't know." she reach down and picked up a framed picture of Rarity with a heart drawn around her face. "Hey, isn't this Rarity?"

"Oh! Seems Spike holds affection for the alabaster beauty." that made serious widen her eyes. "Oh no. That means we took his first time, which he was saving for her."

"Well, maybe he won't mind if we talk her into a threesome with us and him. Or would it be a foursome?"

"Sometimes I wish I had talked those science geeks to split us up."

"How rude!" huffed cheerful. "Without me, you'd be all serious and not know how to have a good time."

(End Flashback)

"I just know one of them is going to be mad at us." sighed serious.

"Any reason Twilight wanted us to talk?" asked Rarity.

"Uh, no clue." replied Spike trying not to stare at Rarity's bare body.

"Are you feeling alright Spike," Rarity put a hand to his head. "You seem like you're overheating."

Spike's face got even redder while he felt his eyes pulled to her chest and looked at the mounds in awe before struggling to look away. Without a second thought he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body to hers while kissing her lips.

Rarity's eyes widened at the move, but gripped Spike's shoulders and pulled him back. "Spike! What are you doing?"

"I can't take this anymore, I love you Rarity!"

The fashionesta stared at him in shock and had to hold him back as he tried moving back to her lips. "Spike! Control yourself!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Every time I see you I just want to hold you in my arms and feel your flawless skin."

Rarity was speechless, but got it together and held Spike back when he tried kissing her again. "Spike, sit down."

"Okay." Spike walked over and sat down with a guilty expression. "Sorry for pushing you."

"It's alright." Rarity frowned and walked over. "But Spike….I don't think I can return your feelings."

"Oh…." he looked down. "Is it because I'm still a kid in your eyes?"

"Or is it that your standards are too high?" Mangle looked inside.

Both teens jumped at the unexpected guest. "Mangle!"

"AJ told us about your tastes in men and honestly you're only setting yourself up for disappointment."

Rarity frowned. "If that happens, I'll deal with as I should. But right now, me and Spike are having a serious talk."

"Well don't mind us then."

Rarity turned back to Spike. "Look Spike, it's not that you're a child, far from it. You've grown up and matured into a fine young man. But after years of knowing each other, I've seen you only as a friend."

The boy only stared off into space.

"Now I know it hurts, and that will happen, but that doesn't mean you should give up." she put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm positive if you just be yourself and try, you'll find that right woman for yourself."

"Oh….."

"I'd still want to stay friends, but I just don't think we can be more than that."

"Idiot." the two Mangles shook their heads as they left the two.

Spike just nodded to Rarity's words and looked at the ground as Rarity stood up and left the room.

"Alright, what's wrong with you two?" the white girl asked.

"He tells you he's in love with you and you say you want to stay friends. What do you think is wrong?" replied serious.

"How many times have you dated only to be disappointed and humiliated?" asked cheerful. "Like with that spoiled brat Blueblood.

Rarity frowned at the robot. "I admit, dealing with him was my own fault, I understand that, but if I choose to pursue other men, that's my choice, no one else's."

"Then keep on searching, but you will never find someone as loyal, caring, or kind as spike. Have fun in the spinster club." Mangle walked away from the girl feeling her systems over heat.

Rarity glared at Mangle and walked back to the main room. ' _I was just being honest.'_

Sunset's jaw hung low as she watched her friends doing many unspeakable things. Like Pinkie making out with Toy Bonnie while Toy Chica squeezed her chest from behind.

Fluttershy was on all fours as Bonnie took her from behind.

Applejack was moaning as Marionette licked her pussy while Balloon Girl nibbled and sucked on her breasts.

"Still feeling uneasy Sunset?" asked Twilight. "It's always a bit painful at first, losing your virgin barrier, but once you adjust...Wow!"

"Alright, lesson memorized. Now can you untie me?" Sunset squirmed against the ropes.

"Alright, but please don't run away."

"No promises."

Twilight undid Sunsets bonds and stepped back. The girl stood up and stretched her arms before facing Twilight.

"Never do that again."

"Not my idea." Twilight defended pointing to AJ. Said girl was against the wall as Marionette's long tongue swirled around her inner walls.

"Wooh Doggy! Work that tongue!" the farm girl moaned.

Rainbow was moaning as Balloon Girl had moved over and was thrusting the strapon in her pussy while Freddy licked around her ass. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Come on girls! Fuck me!" Pinkie cried as the two robots were moving as fast as they could in and out and out of her pussy and ass with the strapons. "So good!"

That's when Rarity walked back in and Twilight saw her with a frown. "I'm suddenly not in the mood tonight ladies, I must bid you ado."

"What's, ah! Eatin her?" AJ questioned as the fashionesta got her clothes back on before leaving through the front door.

"Nevermind her,"cheerful spoke. "Go about as you were."

Twilight raised an eyebrow as Mangle didn't look like she was in the mood either.

"Then I guess we have an opening." Toy Freddy moved to feel up Sunset.

"Hey!" squeaked Sunset.

"Oh come on, live a little. Or are you scared?"

"Well she is a virgin." revealed Pinkie licking Toy Bonnie's nipple.

"Oh! Is that the problem?" TF slipped her hand down the girl's skirt.

"S-Stop that?" Sunset got out feeling her face go red while grabbing TF's hands.

Acting quickly, Toy Freddy rubbed Sunset's clit under her moistening panties.

"OH GOD!" Sunset cried feeling a liquid splash out through her panties and felt her legs buckle under her.

"Congratulations, your first orgasm." smiled TF keeping Sunset from falling down as she held her around the waist. "Now let's get you out of those clothes."

Sunset didn't say anything as she panted while the animatronic started pulling her shirt over her head.

"Ooh your nipples are getting hard." Toy Freddy rubbed both nipples with her fingers.

"Ah! No! Those are sensitive!" Sunset jumped.

"Then how about I do this?" TF leaned up and started licking her right nipple.

"Oh! Ah!"

After a nibble and a tug, TF released the nipple. "Twilight, help Sunset get her boots off."

Twilight crouched down and started pulling the boots off while TF made sure to lift Sunset so they would come off easier.

"How do you feel Sunset?" the lavender girl asked.

"I...I don't know."

"Well let's get you out of these so you can figure it out." TF reached down and grabbed Sunset's skirt before pulling it down, showing her soaked panties to everyone. "Wow, you're drenched down here."

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than when you lost to Twilight for fall formal princess and threw a big hissy?" asked Rainbow.

Sunset tried to glare, but moaned as Twilight grabbed her breasts and started fondling them.

"Ignore that Sunset, you're a different person then you once were." Twilight brushed her thumbs over the hard nipples while lightly licking the back of Sunset's neck.

TF took the opportunity to pull off Sunset panties. She licked her lips and moved in between her legs.

"Wait!"

Both girls stopped and looked at Sunset.

"I...I WANT TWILIGHT TO BE MY FIRST!" Sunset cried then covered her mouth in total shock. Along with everyone else.

"Oooh! Someone has a crush!" smiled Pinkie.

"Sunset!" Twilight stared."Is that true?"

"...Twilight, if it weren't for you… I'd still be that rotten to the core bad girl who tore people's friendships apart, I trust you more than any one."

That stunned Twilight before making Sunset face her before pressing their lips together.

Sunset stiffened at the contact, but gave into the kiss. All the while TF moved away from her folds and stood back as both girls moaned into the kiss.

"Way to go Sunset!" AJ grinned.

"Yeah, let 'er rip!" Rainbow cheered

Both girls broke the kiss and panted before Twilight moved to the front and crouched down near Sunset's pussy.

"I'm still a little nervous."

"Just relax and I'll be gentle." Twilight took a breath and leaned into her friends folds. She brushed her tongue over Sunset's pussy lips causing her to shutter.

"Ah!" Sunset let out a gasp from the odd sensation. The fleshy organ reaming her folds was an entirely new sensation. Her legs shook while the wet tongue moved over and up her folds. "Oh! Oh Twilight!"

"How does it feel?"

"Unbelievable!"

Twilight grinned before pressing her mouth against the folds while licking faster.

"AHH! Uh! Uh! Oh my fucking god!" Sunset held onto Twilight's head as her body was boiling with heat.

"Ok Sunset, don't go squirting just yet."

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore!" she moaned.

Freddy separated the two before she came. Sunset panted while Twilight licked her lips to clean up some of the juices that leaked out.

"Oh Sunset~" Pinkie called. "Ready to join the _women's_ club?" she then held up a thick dark purple strapon.

Sunset blushed, but nearly fell if Twilight didn't catch her. "My legs are tired, and if I don't cum I'm gonna lose it!"

The pink girl helped Twilight put the toy on her pelvis.

"This will hurt, you need to brace yourself." Twilight positioned the tip of the toy at Sunset's entrance. "Ready?"

"Just don't split me in half with that thing."

"I'll try." she gripped Sunset's hips before slowly moving the toy against her folds.

"AH! DAMMIT!" Sunset cried out feeling the toy slide in before it reached her hymen.

"Okay, here goes, squeeze my hand." Twilight advised Sunset grabbed her hand before she started pushing against the barrier tearing right through.

"AHHHHH!" Sunset screamed while tears came up to her eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay just don't move."

Sunset shook as pain racked her form. Everyone else had been more focused on what the two were to do as they stopped. The animatronics hasn't a clue what it was like to lose one's virginity but those of flesh and blood cringed.

"Try to breathe calmly." Twilight kissed her tears away. "I promise you it gets better from here. Whenever you're ready let me know."

Sunset nodded as she slowly breathe in and out as the pain started going dull. Her tears soon stopped and she adjusted to the toy in her snatch. "G-Go ahead."

"Okay just relax." Twilight pulled away, watching Sunset arch her back.

Sunset grit her teeth before panting as she tried relaxing.

"She's taking it better than I thought she would." Pinkie nodded.

"It….feels weird." Sunset spoke holding onto Twilight. "Did it hurt this much for all of you?"

"A little." replied Twilight. "Just let me know when you want me to move."

"Go ahead, just go slow."

"I will." Twilight slowly pulled back as Sunset shivered before carefully sliding back inside.

"This is so hot." Rainbow grinned.

"Um, isn't it rude to stare?" asked Fluttershy who didn't want to spoil the moment for Sunset.

"Says the girl who gets nailed by a bunny with her friends in the room."

"Eep!"

"Oh my god!" Sunset moaned. The toy moved in and out and made her gasp as her body was tingling with each movement. "This is sex?"

"Well the best part comes when I move faster."

"Go ahead then."

Twilight pulled back with just the tip in before pushing back in with more force and slid all of the toy inside her.

"Holy-!" Sunset moaned as the toy stretched out her pussy. "Ooooh!"

"How does it feel?" grinned TF.

"It's so good." the girl moaned out as Twilight's rhythm made her grip the girl's shoulders tighter. "Oh, Twilight!"

Said girl kept moving her hips back and forth while Sunset moaned louder with each thrust inward. "Oh wow!

"And you wanted to back out." smiled Pinkie.

Sunset's moans grew louder. "Twilight, harder, do it harder!"

"Gladly." Twilight started putting more force behind her hips while holding Sunset's hips as the toy went deeper inside Sunset's snatch.

"Oh! Yes! Fuck! Fuck yes!"

"And now we know she's a screamer." spoke AJ.

"SHUT UP!" Sunset let out a louder moan as Twilight leaned in and started licking one of her nipples without stopping her thrusts.

"Oh! It's happening again!"

"You're about to cum?" asked Pinkie.

"Whatever!"

"That's a yes." smiled Rainbow.

"Ram 'er Twi." AJ whooped and hollered.

Sunset moaned as Twilight reached down and brushed against her clit. Sunset screamed as she peaked, riding out her orgasm. Her juices splashed out across the toy while holding onto Twilight with her arms and legs.

Twilight wrapped her arms around Sunset and smiled. She rubbed Sunset's back as the girl panted in her ear.

"I…..I…..god!"

"I take it you liked it?" grinned Twilight.

"Uh huh."

"Told you so." teased the girl.

"Don't... Push it."

"Technically Twilight was the one pushing in you." spoke Rainbow before chuckling.

"Don't be cute." Sunset laid back on the table while feeling how sore her pussy felt. "Man, I won't be walking right for days."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, but right now I think I'm gonna lay down for a moment and…. and…." Sunset closed her eyes as her breathing slowed.

"She fell asleep." Twilight blinked.

"So sex is the cure for insomnia? We need to spread the word!" cried Pinkie.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't it." Rainbow moved next to Twilight. "Any idea why?"

"We'll ask her in the morning."

"Aw man." groaned Golden Freddy looking at the clock. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yes." Mangle walked up. "You girls should probably get going."

"Aw, and here I wanted everyone to lick each others pussies." pouted Pinkie. "We were gonna be lined up in a long train."

"Naw I'm pretty tired myself." Applejack spoke. "Got apples to pick tomorrow."

"And I need to do my morning exercises, which I can't do if my legs are too numb." spoke Rainbow.

"I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic."

"I need to be home to receive a package for a new book I ordered." Twilight lifted up Sunset.

"Uh Twilight? Maybe AJ and Rainbow should do that. I need to talk to you about Spike."

Twilight looked at Mangle confused.


	3. Chapter 3

More steamy nights at freddy's

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight slowly stirred in her bed as the sunlight's rays streamed in through the window. She opened her eyes and saw Sunset lying next to her. "Morning Twi, sleep well?"

"Yeah." Twilight sat up and yawned. "What about you?"

"Best sleep in days," she sat up as well stretching her arms and puffed out her bare chest. "Last night was… amazing. Guess I'm officially a lesbian now."

"Well, technically Bi if you ever wanna try it with a guy." Twilight climbed out of bed to show she was also nude.

"You didn't do anything weird while I was-"

"No! Of course not." Spoke Twilight defensively.

"Hahaha! I was just kidding, I know you wouldn't do that, but it was a little weird waking up in your bed, with you in it, and both of us naked. For a moment part of me honestly thought you did try something, after what we did."

"I admit last night we were rather forceful, but even I know when to hold back. Now Pinkie? That's another story."

"Hey….um," a blush came over Sunset's face. "You think….if you're ever in the mood….we could…..do it again?"

Twilight giggled and leaned over before kissing Sunset lightly on the lips before pulling back. "I don't mind, and we can even have some of the others join in if you feel daring."

"That…..actually sounds kinda hot."

"Word of warning though, if you go straight to Pinkie, you might be a little sore for a few days." Smiled Twilight getting up from bed and heading to get her clothes on.

Sunset grinned a walked over and cupped Twilight's breasts.

"Gah!"

"Maybe next time I'll use one of those strapons on you."

"Wow, someone's frisky this morning." Grinned Twilight as Sunset rubbed and squeezed her chest.

"I have you and your friends to thank for that, or are they friends with benefits." Sunset giggled.

"I like to think it's friends with A LOT of benefits." She turned around and reached down before grabbing Sunset's ass.

"Any plans soon?" Sunset asked pressing against her.

"Well I need to organize my new books around, but that can wait for a few minutes."

"Good." Sunset pulled her back to bed. And for the next ten minutes the two enjoyed the others _company._

"Man, I can't tell if you're better with or without the toy." Sunset said putting on her panties.

"Practice makes perfect." Grinned Twilight putting her bra back on.

"I gotta say I have a lot of apologizing to do to Lyra and Bon Bon after the jokes I made during my not so shining moments. I never really meant it when I apologized, but now….. I'm heading over to talk to them later." Sunset spoke as she got the rest of her clothes on.

"Well they do tend to go a little overboard with showing affection. One time I saw them kissing and hugging and I swear they would have done it right there if people didn't say anything." The two laughed before Sunset left the room. Twilight poked her head out with a smile. "And hey, if they're going at it when you show up, they might let you join in if you just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind, later Twi." waved Sunset before exiting the library.

Twilight sighed and went to finish getting dressed. Once she was done she walked out of her room and eyed Spike's door before letting out a sad sigh for her brother. "Poor spike."

The words from last night after she talked with Mangle still left her speechless and prayed Spike would be alright.

Flashback

" _She what!" Exclaimed Twilight with wide eyes. "I can't believe this, well I had a feeling it would end like this, but I never got ready to handle it when Spike actually heard it!"_

" _I know," cheerful replied "pardon my french, but that was a total notch move."_

" _I mean, it was bound to happen, but if I knew ahead of time I could have been right there to comfort him. Oh I can't even imagine what he must be feeling right now." She looked at the ground._

" _You can tell that prissy little skank she's not welcome here anymore!" serious Mangle grit her teeth."_

" _Hold on now! Look, I don't like her wording either, but she's still entitled to her choice. Doing something like that is putting her in a position to either Spike or never come back. And if you know him enough like I do, you should know he won't accept Rarity going out with him if she had no choice and didn't do it because she was willing."_

" _It's not that she didn't accept him, it's that she never even gave him a chance, and broke his heart. Even if she does choose to accept him now I'd throttle her the moment she walked in…. At least until she apologizes."_

" _Let's just all try to calm down and we'll see what happens. I'll see what I can say tomorrow and see if I can help."_

" _Well until Spike picks up the pieces of his heart, Rarity is B-A-N-N-E-D, end of discussion." serious said before they walked away._

End Flashback

' _Hmm, maybe I should be discreet about it. Maybe making a nice breakfast could help.'_ She thought and looked at the time. ' _Oh, I forgot he won't be up for another few hours, might as well go talk to Rarity."_

She headed downstairs and walked out the door to head to the Carousel Boutique. "Rarity!" she called out looking around.

"Twilight?" Spoke a short blonde haired woman with grey skin and matching t-shirt and brown shorts with her crossed eyes. "You looking for Rarity?"

"Yeah I have a message to give her." Twilight replied.

"She went to the farmer's market and seemed to be limping a little, should I call a doctor?" Asked the girl in concern.

"No, we just had a _rough_ night last night. I'm sure she'll be fine, thanks." Twilight walked out the door. "Alright, just need to make sure this is a private talk and we stay calm and mature." Twilight took a deep breath and searched the farmers market. All around she saw people going about to get their produce, but no sign of Rarity. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Spoke someone behind her.

Twilight turned and found Rarity holding a bag. "There you are!"

"Oh, were you looking for me Twilight? Sorry, I had to come by and get some last minute items. By the way, how did Sunset enjoy last night?"

"Let's… go somewhere away from the crowds, and we can talk." Twilight pulled the white skinned girl away.

"Oh! Alright." Spoke Rarity as she followed along with Twilight.

They found a secluded alley and Twilight informed Rarity of her earlier escapades.

"So you and Sunset had a morning romp." Rarity giggled. "Seems we flipped the switch on that girl."

Twilight nodded before growing serious. "Yes, but I need to talk to you about something else, something very important."

"Fire away darling, I'm all ears." Rarity replied.

"...the girls, the animatronics I mean, they've….banned you from the restaurant at night." Twilight informed.

"What! But why?" Asked Rarity in shock.

"Because of Spike, you hurt him without even giving him a chance. So now until he gets back on his feet, you're not allowed to join our fun anymore."

"Wait, did Mangle tell you this?" Asked Rarity with a frown.

"Yes." she nodded.

"So just because I was being honest and willing to stay friends instead of going with him, suddenly it's wrong?" She frowned.

"Rarity, do you know much time he spent teaching himself proper edicate, how many hours he spent rehearsing in the mirror asking you out on a date, or even the countless love letters that filled his waist basket? All of that was for you." She informed pointing to the girl. "You could have at least accepted one date."

"W..Well I didn't know he put in that much effort. I mean, I've always seen him as a good friend who liked helping me, but I didn't know he felt that strongly about me."

"All those times he helped carry your mountains of designer luggage his back ached for days, but he would always be muttering 'it's worth it for her'."

Rarity looked at the ground while Twilight put a hand on her shoulder. "Saying what you said without giving him a chance… it left him a mess. He really does love you, from the bottom of his heart."

"Well I never meant to hurt the dear, but if I went to him and we went on a date, wouldn't that get his hopes up?"

"At least give him a chance. Other wise all his hard work will have been for nothing." Pleaded Twilight.

"Well…. Alright, but if he tries getting fresh I'll have to be firm."

"Don't worry, Spike wouldn't try anything like that with you. Last night was just in the spur of the moment.

"Well should I talk to him later after he's had enough rest?"

"I'd say so, my sister-in-law is the real expert on love, but I guess we'll just have to wing it."

"Talk later darling, I need to get these vegetables home so they don't spoil."

"And I need to get and get some breakfast ready for Spike." Twilight waved and went running home. "I just hope it all goes alright."

Later Twilight was flipping pancakes. She made sure to make a light stack in case Spike and Rarity went out to eat and didn't want him to be full.

There was a knock at the door and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello Twilight." Rarity greeted.

"Good you're here, Spike's still in his room sleeping and I almost have breakfast ready."

Rarity walked in while Twilight shut the door and ran back to finish the pancakes. "Um… I think I'll go check on him." she went to the staircase and went up to the next floor. She walked over to the door with the boy's name on it and carefully walked over before pushing it open. He was asleep, but the blankets wrapped around him as if to comfort a great pain.

She looked away in guilt and saw him shift a little in his bed and worried he was waking up. When he stopped she breathed in relief and stepped inside. She heard a crumpling beneath her feet and looked down to see the floor covered in papers.

She crouched down and carefully picked one up and slowly unfolded it. It was a drawing of her smiling and it looked…. marvelous. "I didn't know he could draw so well."

"Rmm….rmmm…." Grumbled Spike turning over in his bed.

She reached down for another which showed her in a gown one would see on a princess, tiara and all. The fashionista in her was already brimming with ideas. She picked up another and saw it was her sitting on a cliff with a sunset in the far distance and she looked serene and calm with wind blowing in her hair.

"These are all so lifelike." she whispered. "They appear ready to leap off the pages." she looked at another one and this one took her breath away. It was another picture of her yes, but in this one she was wearing a wedding gown, she'd be lying if she said she weren't tempted to keep it. She gathered the rest of the pages and each was of her, but in others there were purple and green dragons. Some large and ferocious, acting as a guardian from one thing or another while others were small and adorable being held in her arms.

"He could be a great artist if he did more drawings like these." she stacked them neatly and put them on his desk. While looking over to him. ' _Did he really find inspiration from me? If so, could I be hurting a great chance for him to be famous if I don't be with him?'_ she thought to herself and she remembered Mangles words from yesterday, including the last part.

' _Have fun in the spinster club.'_

Rarity stiffened and shook her head before running her fingers through her hair. She noticed Spike groaning in his bed and looked like he was waking up. "I guess… I could give him a chance." she went over and kneeled at his bed.

He slowly started opening his eyes and yawned before noticing the figure close to him.

"Hello Spike." Rarity said.

"R...Rarity?" He spoke in surprise.

"I wanted...to see if you were alright, after last night." she said softly. "Did you get enough rest?"

"I...Y-Yeah." he blinked.

"That's good, by the way I cleaned up your room a little, and….I have to say you have quite the talent with the pen."

"Oh." Spike sat up and rubbed his head. "So you saw all of those?"

"I like the one with the wedding dress." she giggled.

He slapped his hand over his eyes. ' _Why did I leave that one lying around?! Oh right I threw it to the ground with the others after she rejected me.'_

"Spike, I may have been a little hasty when I said those things last night, but in defence the way you first showed your affection was rather forward."

"Yeah, it was kinda….too fast." He spoke awkwardly while looking away from her.

"If you'll still have me….. We could go on _one_ date." she said to him. "To test the waters."

"Wait, you mean….you want to try _us_ out?"

"With my history with boys, I don't see why not." she smiled. "I can't do much worse than that awful Blueblood."

Spike chuckled at that before they heard a knock at the door.

"Guy's pancakes are done." Twilight spoke.

"We're coming Twilight." Spike called back.

"So 7 o'clock at the Café then?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's a date." He smiled in joy.

"Don't be late." she said to him as she walked out.

Spike felt like he was about to burst with excitement. He grabbed his pillow a scream into it.

Later Rarity went to the day spa to freshen up. "Lotus, Aloe, I need to get ready for a date."

Two woman came out, one with pink skin and long blue hair, and the other with blue skin and long pink hair. Each with spa uniforms matching their hair.

"Another one?" asked Lotus "I figured you would have given up on men by now."

"Well let's just say this certain man is someone I've…..been rather oblivious regarding his feelings."

"Well no surprise there." Aloe rolled her eyes and both giggled. "So you finally decided to accept Spike."

"How did you-"

"Rarity, practically everyone in town has seen the way he looks at you. It's not that hard for people to guess and figure he had a strong crush on you." Spoke Lotus. "Now come along, we'll give you the usual and you can tell us all about it."

Rarity followed the girls as she went ahead to get changed in the spa robe to relax.

"Spike can draw?" Aloe blinked after hearing Rarity's story.

"Yes, and these aren't just normal drawings, they're ones from someone who has had years of practice." out of all the people in town Lotus and Aloe were the only people who Rarity trusted with certain knowledge, like her sexuality. She told them her story but to a certain degree

"So, tell, what are they like." Lotus looked up from doing Rarity's nails.

"In one word, stunning." the fashionista replied. "He could even design the next logo for your spa."

"He's that good?" Asked Aloe in surprise.

"Quite darling, I mean the amount of detail he puts into them is so realistic."

"Well it never hurts to see new ideas for this place." Spoke Lotus.

"Girls, has Spike ever come in with back troubles?"

"Oh yes, I usually deal with back massages and last time he was rather tense and knotted up." Spoke Aloe. "I've seen bad backs, but this one was _bad._ I thought I'd have to send him to the chiropractor."

Rarity grimaced behind the cucumber slices while feeling even more guilty.

"The oddest thing was he always smiled when he came in like that. Do you have any idea how this keeps happening Rarity?"

"That's….because of me."

"What?" the girls stop and look to her.

"He always helped me with any heavy things that I was carrying, another reason I should have seen the facts he really did love me. Twilight told me he had backaches from it, but I had no idea they were that severe."

"You're lucky I'm skilled enough to get his back untangle or I'd be a little miffed." Spoke Aloe.

"I can't say I blame you at the moment." Rarity replied.

"Pinkie's going to go wild when she hears Sparity is a real thing." Lotus laughed

"Sparity?" Asked Rarity with confusion.

"Spike and Rarity." the girls smiled.

"You know, like how they mix the couple's names?" Lotus explained. "She started calling you two getting together Sparity, there's even a betting pool on when you'll hook up."

"You two have been betting on me?!" Rarity would have sprung up from her seat but she was in the middle of her usual.

"No, of course not." Lotus said before turning to Aloe and brought an her index finger to her lips. "We're not the gambling types."

Aloe held back her laughter and finished her work on Rarity's nails. "So any idea where you two are going?"

"The Café at seven."

"Well after we're done, I doubt he'll be able to take his eyes off you for even a second."

Spike was grinning ear to ear as he dried his hair with a towel. He was making sure every bit was just right for the night. He then grabbed his deodorant and body spray and applied it.

"Spike! You still in there?" Called Twilight from outside the door.

"Yeah Twilight, I just got out of the shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." He called back while making sure he was all the way dried before putting some clean clothes on.

He walked out and found his sister waiting in the hall. "Be honest is this okay?"

Twilight took a look over the white dress shirt with blue jeans on. "You look fine."

"You sure? None of it looks wrinkled? Dirty? Maybe I should change into something else."

"Spike! Just calm, down relax, I know it's your first date but just relax."

"Oh please, if you were going on a date with Flash you'd be going nuts."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that and give you some extra money for dinner." she glared and handed him an extra $20.

"Thanks." He accepted the money while gulping at the glare.

He walked out and made his way to the Café. All the while trying to remain calm and relaxed. He grabbed an outside table and waited.

"Spike, what do you think?" Spoke Rarity's voice as she walked over to the table.

He looked and his jaw hit the floor. "R-R-Rarity?"

She was in a purple sleeveless dress with black high tops and she was practically glowing. "I thought I'd wear something simple."

"Uh, w-well, you look great." He got out with a blush. He regained his senses and moved to pull out a chair for her.

"Why thank you." She smiled walking over and sitting down as Spike took the seat across from her.

Soon the waiter arrived and took their orders before leaving, giving them an awkward silence.

"So… I hear your boutique is doing well." Spike said.

"Oh yes, business has increased these past weeks. I'm thinking of expanding in manehattan."

"Oh, that sounds cool." He replied before taking his napkin and unfolded it before covering his lap with it.

"I have to ask about the drawings again, why all the dragons?"

"Uh, well whenever I hear about dragons, I'm amazed at all the tales of them. I mean, they're strong, fierce, and I kinda wish I had some of their charisma. It didn't feel right putting myself in the drawings since we weren't... together."

"Well what do you mean by charisma?" She asked in curiosity.

"They're strong, confident. I get all tongue tied trying to ask you on a date. I'm a total dork, the exact opposite of a dragon."

"Spike, you're not at all a dork." Spoke Rarity with a frown. "Shy maybe, but not a dork."

"Well I'm not all that strong. I mean, sure I got muscle, but have you seen some of the guys around town? They could lift me without even trying."

"True."

Their food arrived and the two quietly started eating.

' _Oh no, did I say the wrong thing?'_ Thought Rarity. "But don't be so worried about it, you look just fine the way you are."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"And you seemed confident and strong while helping...well you know." She whispered the last part.

"I never leave my friends to rot. A little trait I picked up from Rainbow."

"See? That shows you are strong and confident. You don't need giant muscles or try to be some kind of treasure hunter like in the movies to prove you have both."

His smile grew before they continued eating. He made sure to cut the steak with his knife before picking up the piece with his fork and putting it in his mouth while chewing with it closed.

' _Well he certainly seems to eat better than he use to.'_ Rarity could remember when he use to be rather slobish at the table. But it seemed he had improved.

A little bit Spike felt a gurgle in his throat and quickly covered his mouth before burping in it.

' _How polite.'_ she smiled

"Excuse me." He spoke with a light blush.

She nodded in reply.

Elsewhere Sunset approached the home of two of the closest friends in the city. She felt a little nervous as she walked up to the door. ' _Okay, time to finally put this to rest.'_

She gave a few knocks and waited.

The door opened and a girl with Pale, light cyan skin, very light aquamarine skin, and brilliant gamboge eyes poked her head out.

"Hey, lyra." Sunset waved feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, hey Sunset." Greeted the girl with a frown.

"Can I come in, I have something to talk to you about something.

"Now's not a good time. Me and Bon Bon are….busy."

"Well I wanted to come over to say… I wanted to apologize."

"Huh?"

"Lyra! Who is it!?" Called Bon Bon from inside.

"It's Sunset."

"Oh….what does SHE want?" Asked Bon Bon with a tone that said she was upset.

"She says... She wants to apologize."

"Apologize? Hah!"

"Give us a minute." Lyra said and closed the door.

"Knew this was coming." Sunset muttered to herself. She waited a few moment before the door opened with Lyra with a robe on.

"Come on in."

Sunset walked in as Lyra shut the door and walked to the living room where a girl with light apple greenish feet skin, Moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia striped hair, and moderate arctic blue eyes was sitting on the couch joined her friend. "Look, I understand I wasn't very sensitive when I apologized, but-"

"Oh, that's putting it mildly." Frowned Bon Bon.

"BUT, recent developments have made me see things in a new light."

"Oh? What? Did you suddenly have a dream that made you realize the error of your ways? Or maybe it was because you hit your head and suffered a personality change." Spoke Lyra with a glare.

"I had sex… with Twilight." She revealed. "Last night, and this morning."

Both girls looked at Sunset with stunned expressions before Bon Bon rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did."

"It was incredible, I never knew how good it felt, she really knows how to use a strapon and… the way she moves her hips when scissoring, mhhh." Sunset hugged herself and pressed her legs together.

"Are you...getting wet?" Asked Lyra in surprise.

"Honestly… yes."

"Take off your skirt then." Spoke Bon Bon.

Sunset complied without argument and pulled down the article of clothing, displaying the wet spot on her panties.

"Looks real, but just to be sure." Lyra stood up and walked over before moving her hand down and across the spot.

"Ah! Hah!" Sunset moaned and gently moved her hips into Lyra's touch.

Lyra pulled her hands back before licking the juices. "Yup, that's pussy juice alright. She's completely serious."

"I'm also hooked, me and Twilight are just friends. I can't imagine what you two must feel."

"Well tell me, you tried a threesome yet?" Asked Bon Bon with a smirk.

"Heh, I was kinda hoping you'd ask." Sunset bit her lip.

"Lyra, what do you think?"

"I think we have an opportunity to bust out the gear for rough stuff." Lyra grasped Sunset's tit and pinched the nipple before giving a painful twist.

"AH!" Jumped Sunset while the wet spot got bigger on her underwear.

"You strip her down and i'll get the gear." Bon Bon smiled as she took off her robe.

Sunset squirmed and moaned while Bon Bon left the room and shivered as Lyra started licking her neck before pushing her to the floor and roughly yanked off the garments.

"Mmm, not bad." Grinned Lyra taking off her own robe and lying on top of the horny girl. "So after just one night and morning, you're ready to fuck any girl?"

"Something just clicked in me, and rid me of my insomnia." Sunset shrugged

"Well after we're done with you, you'll be lucky if you can walk." She grinned before she moved one hand across Sunset's exposed lips while squeezing one of her breasts.

"Ah!"

"Lyra! Don't get her off just yet!" Bon Bon called from the other room. "Make her squirm first!"

"Ok baby, just hurry." Lyra licked her lips before putting them to Sunset's. She kept rubbing the two spots but slower while her tongue worked in her captive's mouth.

Sunset moaned and squirmed while Bon Bon came back with a box and dressed like a dominatrix.

"Get her on her knees."

Lyra got off of Sunset and made her sit up and get on her knees.

Bon Bon reached into the box and pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Here." she tossed them to Lyra.

Said girl grinned before cuffing Sunset's arms behind her back.

Bon Bon put the box down on the table and pulled out a ball gag. "Any last words?"

"Be gentle?"

"No promises." Bon Bon spoke to Sunset while kneeling down and strapped the gag around her head. "So Lyra, which toy should we use first?"

"I say this one." The aquamarine girl pulled out a vibrater.

"Perfect."

The two pulled Sunset's legs appart and Lyra switched The vibrator on before putting it at Sunsets cliterous.

Sunset moaned around the gag and started squirming as her body tingled from the feeling.

"All those jokes you made about us in school, all the hurtful rumors, and even when you apologized about it it was still hurtful. Well look at you know." Bon Bon crossed her arms. "Turn it up Lyra."

Lyra turned the setting up making the vibrations stronger, causing Sunset to squirm and moan louder around the gag.

"You need to be disciplined for your actions." Bon Bon pulled out a riding crop and smacked it against her palm. She walked over to Sunset's ass and slapped the whip against the bare skin.

"MHH!" Sunset screamed before the crop was flicked against her nipple. She moaned at the touch as Lyra moved the vibrator up and down across her clit.

"That feel good?" Lyra giggled

Sunset flinched at another whip before nodding her head.

"Good, cause we're just getting started." Bon Bon replied with a smirk. "Lyra, crank it up to the max."

Lyra obliged and turned it all the way up and held it to the clit before Sunset screamed as loud as she could through the gag and thrashed around before they saw her juices come gushing out.

"Aw, spent already Sunny?" Bon Bon crouched down with a smirk at seeing Sunset's glazed eyes. "Lyra, get the ring gag."

"Got it." She got up and walked over to the box.

Bon Bon removed the gag and lifted Sunset's head by the chin. "You wanna stop?"

"N...No… I want more." huffed the bound girl who puffed out her chest.

"Lyra, we're going to need our strapons too." Grinned Bon Bon before reaching down and pinching one of Sunset's nipples making her moan.

"On it, but I call pussy."

"That's fine, I wanted to wreck her little ass anyway, after I'm done with her mouth."

Lyra walked over after fishing out the toys while Bon Bon kept pinching and twisting Sunset's nipples. "We've never tried this before so you'll have to forgive us if this hurts too bad."

"Save the biggest one for me, I want to really make her ass go numb." Spoke Bon Bon.

"Whatever you say baby." Lyra smiled kissing Bon Bon on the lips.

"You two…. Are a lot closer…. Then just friends." Sunset spoke.

"Really? Even after all the times we hung out and kissed, you thought we were JUST friends?" Spoke Bon Bon squeezing and groping Sunset's breasts.

"In truth, we're engaged." Lyra revealed as she placed the items on the floor.

"For real!" Sunset blinked.

"We got engaged as soon as we were legal age and even got our class rings in the others birthstone to exchange them."

"That is so sweet and clever." Sunset complimented.

"The wedding is next year after we make it public next month." Bon Bon pulled away and ran her hands through Lyra's soft locks and French kissed her.

Sunset didn't speak and watched as both girls eagerly kissed and licked the other with passion.

The lovers broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Any plans of having kids in the later future?" Sunset joked.

"Mmm, well if I had a cock, I wouldn't mind knocking her up." Joked Lyra draping an arm over Bon Bon's shoulders.

"Oh right, that reminds me." Bon Bon returned her attention to the gag and strapons. "We can talk more, after the best part." she grabbed the ring gag and put it in Sunset's mouth. "Lyra, go ahead and get one on." she pointed to the smaller strapon

Lyra moved over and grabbed the toy and started putting it around her waist while Bon Bon grabbed the biggest one.

"I let you eat me out before I skull fuck you." the latter said as she grabbed Sunset's hair and pushed the girls head to her pussy.

Sunset brought her tongue out and started moving it across Bon Bon's slit while Lyra moved behind her and rubbed the tip at her pussy.

"Lick once if you want Lyra to go slow and gentle, twice for fast and hard."

Sunset nodded and moaned as Lyra started pushing the toy inside her. She thought for a moment and gave a single lick to Bon Bon's twat.

"Slow and gentle it is."

Lyra nodded and moved her hips as desired.

Sunset moaned while she started licking more of Bon Bon's snatch as the toy stretched out her pussy.

"Mhhh. I think this could could be the start a beautiful friendship." Bon Bon patted Sunset's head.

"You said it." Spoke Lyra moving her hips back and forth with Sunset moaning and licking Bon Bon faster.

"Ah! You must have learned fast with Twilight Sunny." Moaned the girl holding her head closer to her folds.

"Her cunts a little tights, but I'll fix that soon enough." Lyra leaned forward to watch her fiancé's pussy get eaten out. "Tell us, who's better? Me or her?"

"...her." Bon Bon Said before moaning louder as Sunset's tongue swirled around her clit.

"What!" Lyra shouted and glared at Sunset before smacking her rear and bucking hard into her.

Sunset moaned around Bon Bon's folds and gave a slow lick.

"Calm down Lyra, I was just kidding, you just look so cute when you're mad." Giggled Bon Bon.

"Oh….." Lyra blushed. "Sorry, Sunset, I get a little crazy during sex."

"It's true. The first time she licked my pussy, I swear she was addicted to it cause she kept licking and licking, and I swear she might be part dog with how she used that tongue." Spoke Bon Bon.

"Says the one who just loved fucking me doggystyle." Lyra shot back with a grin.

"You loved receiving it as much as I loved giving it." Bon Bon said with half lidded eyes.

Sunset moved away and rolled her eyes. "Just kiss already."

Both girls grinned before Bon Bon lean down and Lyra leaned up before kissing the other with a moan.

Sunset's face was pushed against Bon Bon's hip with Lyra pushing the toy deeper. Her body shook and she moaned into Bon Bon's folds with said girl grabbing her head.

"Sounds like she's about to cum again." Spoke Lyra breaking the kiss.

"Uh uh, pull out of her Lyra." spoke Bon Bon.

The cyan and white haired girl nodded and removed the toy from Sunset's folds.

Bon Bon pulled her head back from her folds. "Time for me to take your black cherry, and for the record I'm animal in the sack. Remember the last week of school when Lyra here was limping?"

"Uh huh."

"That was from me taking _this_ to her holes." She held the strapon up before putting it around her waist.

"Sunset Shimmer, get ready for the ride of your life." Lyra chuckled and pulled Sunset up and nuzzled her cheek. "You're gonna be sore Tomorrow."

"And the day after that." Grinned Bon Bon as she sat in the chair while Lyra put Sunset in her lap reverse cowgirl.

Sunset gulped as she felt the toy rub against her ass.

"Don't worry just move slow." Bon Bon eased her down.

Sunset bit her lip as the tip pushed into her ass and her eyes widened. ' _Good god! Was this made like a horse?!'_

Bon Bon smirked and thrust up.

"AH!" Gasped Sunset feeling the you move in and ended up sliding down the rest with over half it inside.

Bon Bon lifted her up and brought her down. That got a moan from the girl, making Bon Bon grin. "Tell us, did you have any experience with your ass? Or is this your first time taking it up the butt?" she said taking the gag out of Sunset's mouth.

"N-NO!" She moaned.

"No what." Bon Bon said playfully. "Be specific and clear or we can't hear you."

"I NEVER HAD IT UP THE ASS!" Sunset cried.

"And yet you can take over half of it." Teased Lyra.

"AH! OH MY GOD! OH FUCK!" Sunset moaned as Bon Bon moved upwards into her ass.

"She's dripping wet down there," Lyra fingered her Sunset's pussy. "I'd say she prefers anal."

"Really?" Bon Bon rammed the toy deeper in Sunset's ass while holding up her legs.

"AHH! FASTER!" Moaned Sunset.

"Will do, but brace yourself."

Sunset got ready before moaning as Bon Bon's thrusts quickly went up faster and harder.

"Ah! Uh! Oh yes!"

Lyra walked up and slid her strap on back in Sunset's pussy. "Welcome to the other side of sexuality Sunset."

"Ah! T-Thank you! AHH!" She moaned rocking her ass on the toy faster while feeling her mind go hazy. "Yes! FUCK ME!"

"Oh we intend to."

The two girls moved inside Sunset at the same time and one at a time. This making the girl moan with each thrust and let them move however way they wanted to.

"AAAAAAHHH, GOD I'M CUMMING, AAAAAAAAHH!"

Both girls slammed inside one last time as Sunset shook and her pussy gushed out her juices over Lyra's strapon.

"Ah…. Oh my….. Oh god….. That was…..fuck yes!" panted Sunset who looked fucked silly.

"Come on Sunset, you can sleep with us in our bed. Uh, Lyra can you…" Bon Bon pointed to Sunset.

"Oh right." Lyra slid the toy out of Sunset's pussy and helped Sunset get to her wobbly feet.

Sunset stumbled a little with Bon Bon helping her steady herself. "You don't mind if I stop by every now and then to join in?"

"Not at all, but remember one thing." Spoke Lyra.

"What?"

Lyra leaned in and looked her dead in the eye. "Bon Bon is MY fiancee. Don't try anything."

"No worries, I'm still trying to fully figure out where I stand, all I'm after is a good fuck."

"Don't mind her, she gets antsy if I don't do this a lot." Bon Bon walked over and kissed Lyra's cheek. "Now let me just get those cuffs off and we can go to bed."

"Yup, you just need to get the key." Spoke Lyra.

"Yeah, now hand it to me."

"I thought you had it."

"I thought you had it." Spoke8 Bon Bon with wide eyes.

"Uh oh." the girls looked to Sunset.

"Girls? Please tell me you can unlock these." She spoke tugging on the bindings.

"Not without the key." Bon Bon panicked

"Well we could try cutting them off." Spoke Lyra.

"And drive all the way to the city to get new ones?"

"Well Pinkie did mention there was a trick to getting out of them."

"OH NO! We are not getting that sex crazed maniac!" Spoek Bon Bon in fear.

"Good point, plus I don't think Sunset would want a broken wrist."

"Look girls, I'm too tired for this right now, can we just go to bed and worry about it when when we're more rested?"1

"Alright, but it's gonna be a real bitch when you wake up."

"Don't say 'bitch' or you gonna put me in the mood again, and I don't think my body can handle much more. Besides I just need to a brief nap."

"You can take the couch if you want. We'll look for the key." they walked over to the couch and laid her down on her side.

"Thanks." Sunset sighed and closed her eyes. " I can't wait to do this again."


	4. Chapter 4

More steamy nights at freddy's

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must say this was a lot better than my last dinner date, he ran out on me and left me to scrub dishes to pay for it." Rarity frowned.

"Now that's just wrong, a real man should offer to pay for the meal himself."

"I had dish pan hands after that night, and when I saw him again I slapped him as hard as I could in the face."

"Now that I would have loved to see." Spike said as this they walked past a pair of older boys who started ogling Rarity.

"Woah, look at that sweet ass." the largest one said as the skinnier one ran in front of them.

"Hiya there." he grinned at her.

"What do you want?" Frowned Rarity.

"I just wanted to say hello to a lovely lady." he said pushing Spike aside.

"Hey! Watch it." Frowned Spike.

The larger male grabbed Spike and held him close his body. "You got a big mouth runt."

"Leave Spike alone!" Scowled Rarity who was about to march over, but the other one grabbed her arm.

"Forget him. You got a real man right here." He pulled her close and put an arm at her back.

"Don't her touch her!" growled Spike pushing against the bigger male's arm.

"The Brats a scraper." the larger boy growled.

"Just hold him." the other said wetting his lips and leaning down to the girl.

"Eww! Get away!" Rarity pushed the boy's face back with disgust.

Spike's rage shot to it's peak before slamming his head it to his captor's nose, making a sickening crack. The boy stumbled back as Spike ran over to the other one and slammed his fist into his jaw. He felt something crack against his fist as the boy fell on the ground.

"Ah! My nose!" the larger boy shouted. "The little bastard broke my nose!"

The other tested his jaw and it was clearly dislocated.

"GO!" Spike roared to them.

They sent Spike a glare before the one on the ground scrambled to get up before they ran off.

"Are you alright?" he faced a wide eyed Rarity who sat in silence. "Rarity?" without any further warning she pulled him into deep kiss. His eyes looked ready to pop out of his head and didn't move. She broke the kiss and he was pulled into a hug.

"That was amazing Spike!"

The boy babbled incoherently as his eyes spun in circles. "Wha…..you…..kiss…...huh?"

"You know, there might just be hope for _us_ after all." she giggled. "Now, what was that you were saying about not being strong and confident?"

He blushed and laughed goofily before the two departed for their homes. Spike walked into the house feeling reborn and sighed happily. "That. Was. Amazing."

"Spike is that you?" Twilight called from the living room.

He walked in and found her drinking tea. "Hey Twilight." He greeted without losing his smile.

"How'd it to?" she lifted the cup to her lips.

"I just got a girlfriend."

Twilight stopped the cup and looked at Spike as he walked over and laid on the couch with a happy sigh.

"This is the greatest day of my life."

"So, care to tell me what happened?" She asked in curiosity.

"Two guys tried getting frisky with Rarity, I broke one's nose and I'm positive I dislocated the other's jaw."

"Say what?!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Then she kissed me and said there might be a chance for us."

"Really?" Smiled Twilight. "That's great Spike."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm gonna get some more sleep before I gotta work." He curled up on the couch and closed his eyes.

Twilight smiled and walked out to give her brother some peace. But then she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it now?"

She opened it and saw a bouncing Pinkie Pie with a wide grin. "I just heard, is it true? Is Sparity on?"

"Yes Pinkie, it's on." Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile.

The poofy haired girl shuddered and shot ten feet in the air. "YES! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Pinkie, hush! Spike's trying to sleep."

"And now that it's offical, I can start collecting my money!" she then held out a hand to Twilight making a gimmie gimmie gesture.

Said girl sighed and reached in before handing Pinkie some bills. "That's the last time I ever bet." she said before Pinkie left.

A moment afterwards her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh, a text from Flash." she smiled and opened the message. Her eyes looked it over before her smile started to drop. "What? He's… no, he can't."

Sunset walked through town heading for Twilight's house. She tried to wrap her mind around it but something was bugging her. Her romp with Lyra and Bon Bon was great, but somehow different than her times with Twilight. With those two it was just sex, but with Twilight it felt more satisfying and deeper. "Maybe if I talk about it with her." She said walking up to lavender girl's house. She knocked on the door and waited but got no answer. She tried the doorknob and found it was unlocked. "Hello?" She called out while opening the door. "Anyone home?"

All she got was silence with what seemed like sobbing. She went to where it was coming from and found Twilight huddled in the corner. "Twilight?" She spoke with a worrying tone and moved down next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Twilight sobbed while ignoring Sunset and hugged her knees.

The orange skinned girl noticed the phone on the floor and picked it up to look at the message.

' _Twilight, I know this isn't the best way to do this but I can't stand to see you sad. My family is moving to the city. I don't think we can make a long-distance relationship work so I think it's best that we see other people. You'll always have a place in my heart, just know that I'm sorry.'_

"Oh my god." spoke Sunset before Twilight cried out and dropped to the floor face first and sobbed. Sunset felt a mix of emotions. One being sad that her friends heart was broken but also angry at Flash for breaking it, and in the worst possible way, in a text. She crouched down and started rubbing Twilight's back. Seeing her this way made her own heart begin to ache.

'That jerk, you never breakup with someone with a text. He should have said it to her face to face if he really-' her eyes widened as a realisation hit her like a smack to the face. 'Oh my god….' she looks back at Twilight and went into deep thought. 'Well, she is nice, helped me understand friendship, not bad on the eyes, and she's great in bed and-HOLY SHIT IT'S TRUE! But...does she feel the same?' Sunset tried to think of ways that wouldn't freak her out or make the moment awkward. So she did the only thing she could think of for the situation and pulled her off the floor and into her arms in a gentle hug.

"Why….why?!" cried out Twilight while hugging Sunset back.

"Sometimes...there are things in this world we just can't control." Sunset rubbed her back and let Twilight get it all out of her system. "Things start to change. Sometimes for the better and other time for the worst."

"It's just not fair!"

"I know, we hope things will stay the way they are, until life comes and smacks us in the face. Like...the fall formal after you and Spike moved to town. That was more like a punch for me, I thought my life was over, but you helped put me on the right track. That's why….I love you Twilight."

She blinked and wiped some of the tears away and looked at Sunset with a gobsmack expression. "W...What?"

"I said...I love you?" Sunset repeated with a pink blush on her face. "And I don't mean like how a friend loves another friend. I mean I am honest to god in love with you. I think that's why I wanted you to be my first the other night. Now I know this is an awkward time to come clean, but I'm hoping one day that there could be a chance for...us."

Twilight was still as stone after hearing Sunset's confession. The thought rattled in her brain for a moment before remembering the times they made love and took a moment to look over Sunset. "...really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wasn't sure at first. After having sex with Lyra and Bon Bon, I realized it wasn't as good as when we did it, after reading that text and giving it some thought I can honestly say, that I meant every word of what I said."

"Wow….I mean, just wow." Twilight looked off in thought and blinked as she let it sink in.

'Damn it! I just made things awkward!'

"I…I never considered dating another girl before." Twilight spoke. "I always thought dating a guy would be more….cliche? I mean we did have sex, twice, but I wouldn't call it wrong, I guess I never just saw as many lesbian couples in my life. I never considered opening up my options."

"So I take it you're against the idea?" asked sunset

"Well….I guess we could give it a shot." Twilight smiled as she looked at Sunset.

"But what about Flash?" Sunset questioned with a shrug.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that we never had the sort of physical relations you and I have had, but...it's not really bothering that much anymore."

'Wow, that was pretty fast.' Thought Sunset. "So what do you want us to do first as a couple?"

"Kissing doesn't sound too bad." Twilight blushed.

"You wanna go first or should I?"

Twilight thought about it before closing her eyes and started to lean in. Sunset grabbed her cheeks and leaned in before their lips met and that's when Twilight felt a spark. It was like the times she kissed Flash Sentry. Something about it was different, better even. 'Wow, this feels really nice. How have I not noticed how good kissing Sunset was before?"

'Ooh, I wouldn't mind getting use to this.' thought Sunset as her hands moved to Twilight's shoulders before they broke apart with their faces looking flushed.

"Wow… looks like I won't have to change my relationship status after all." Twilight chuckled.

"And I'll have to edit mine." giggled Sunset. "You wanna go alittle further?"

"We'll have to be quiet, Spike's asleep."

"Considering all the stuff he does late at night he'll probably sleep through an avalanche." Sunset said leading her new girlfriend to the couch.

"Well when you put it that way-Woah!" Twilight was cut off when She was pulled into Sunset's lap with said girl looking at her with half lidded eyes.

"Less talk, and more fuck." grinned Sunset before leaning in and kissing Twilight again. She let out a small hum in the kiss while Twilight adjusted herself to straddle Sunset while the bacon haired girl wrapped her arms around Twilight while deepening the kiss.

'I can't believe we're doing this so soon. I really hope Spike sleeps a little longer if this gets better.' Twilight thought. 'I can't imagine what my family is going to think. But I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it.'

Sunset trailed a hand down Twilight's side and towards her legs. She pushed up Twilight's skirt slightly and rubbed her thighs. This got a moan out of her which just made Sunset french kiss Twilight's mouth making her moan as well as both their tongues danced in their mouths. 'I think this is hotter than the last time we did this.' she thought as Twilight combed her fingers through her red and yellow hair.

Twilight pulled back and panted. "Sunset, go ahead and go farther."

"Anxious are we." Sunset teased moving her hands to grope Twilight's rear causing her to jump. "Why don't you go ahead and feel me up, that way it's fair."

"Sure, let me just get your jacket." Twilight replied and helped Sunset out of her leather jacket and fondled her breasts. "I never get tired of these."

"You keep any toys here or are they all at the pizzeria?" Sunset asked.

"Pizzeria, I don't want someone to walk in and find them here."

"I guess we'll have make do." Sunset lifted Twilight and laid her on the floor then reached for the hem of Twilight's panties and pulled them off. She tossed them to the side and didn't hesitate before lifting her legs and leaned in and took a quick lick of the pink folds.

"Ahh!" Twilight closed her mouth and tried holding back her moans as Sunset's tongue was dragged against her slit again and again. 'I need to try and hold out longer than this.'

Sunset moved her hand and pushed her middle finger into Twilight's anus.

"S-Sunset!" Twilight covered her mouth hoping her out burst wasn't too loud.

"Sounds like someone likes having something shoved up her butt." she said increasing the speed of motion. "That leads to all sorts of new kinky ideas." she said taking her finger out and moved her tongue to the other hole.

"AH!" moaned Twilight before clamping her mouth shut while sunset took her skirt off.

"Let's keep the boots on babe." Sunset stated. "I think it makes things a smidge more hot. Almost as hot as this dripping pussy of yours." She hoisted Twilight's pelvis up before she started eating out she girls snatch like a hungry animal.

Twilight bit her finger to try and stifle her moans from feeling Sunset's tongue buried in her pussy while slurping her juices. 'Good god she's relentless!'

Feeling her girlfriends inner walls beginning to convulse Sunset pulled away dragging her tongue against the clit and flicked it with the tip.

"A-A-AHH!" moaned Twilight before feeling her juices gush out into the air and onto Sunset's face.

"Wow, guess I did a little too well." Giggled Sunset. "Was that a little much for you?"

"Hah, Hah, my god….it's hard to believe just yesterday you were against this sort of thing. You're a natural."

"Well with a cute little twat like this, I just can't help myself." Sunset reached down and started taking off her own clothes save for her boots. "Now take off the rest of your clothes and you can have some fun with me."

Twilight nodded while unbuttoning her blouse. She tossed it to the side and found Sunset moving down and started to grab her breasts without hesitation. "So soft and yet so firm."

"T-Thanks." Twilight groaned. "You can go ahead and squeeze them harder if you want."

"I'll be doing about more than that later on at Fazbear's." said Sunset squeezing the mounds in her hands. "Tonight I get to fuck you with a strap on."

"Fair enough." Twilight shrugged. "But for now…" The purple haired girl had a lustful look in her eye as she flipped them so she was on top. "It's my turn to play with you."

"I'm already wet just thinking about it." Said Sunset before Twilight leaned down and captured her lips. She moaned while feeling Twilight reach down and go ahead to start groping her breasts. Her thumbs brushed against the nipples making Sunset gasp and moan louder.

"Ooh, now who's liking this?" Twilight asked as she moved one of her hands down over her girlfriend's toned stomach and down to the orange girl's pussy. "What say we have a little look down here?" she held Sunset's legs apart and exposed the glistening slit. "Wow, who knew you got off just playing with me."

"What can I say, brainy girls are hot." Sunset grinned. That's when she moaned feeling Twilight slowly rub her two fingers against Sunset's slit. Her nails clawed at the carpet and the digits continued to tease her.

"Wow, you feel drenched down here, you really have become a true blue pervert." she said before licking the juices from her fingers. "Maybe you and Pinkie can compete to see who's worse." she giggled.

"Just shut up and lick my cunt." Sunset got out trying not to scream in impatience.

Twilight leaned closer before taking light licks of the folds.

"Ooh, unh, yes! That's good." Sunset quietly moaned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." teased Twilight before flicking her tongue against the small nub of flesh at the top of Sunset's slit.

"AH! IT'S GOOD!" she cried out hoping she didn't wake Spike. "G-Go easy on that part."

Twilight moved her tongue slower against Sunset's clit, making said girl breath heavy and squirm. 'Man, I should make sure to tease her a lot with this, she's loving it.' Twilight was already thinking about how far their relationship would go. Living her life with Sunset as her life partner did send a warm and pleasant feeling through her. All the while she didn't realize her tongue was moving faster and rubbing her girlfriend's thighs.

"Ah! Ah Twilight! Holy fuck!" Sunset's hand moved to the back of Twilight's head as she started arching her back. "B-Be careful, I might explode if you keep doing that!"

Twilight moved her head and smiled up at Sunset. "Oh is that right?" she quickly moved into the 69 position. "Then I'll make sure you let it all out. And eating me out should keep you quiet." she lowered her pussy to Sunset's face.

'Oh I'll stay quiet, but it's time I make you scream my name.' Sunset moved her hands to grope her girlfriends ass and ravage her cunt.

Twilight let out a gasp before biting her lips before leaning back towards Sunset's snatch and resumed licking.

The room filled with the lovers moans and with each passing second they felt their insides tightening.

"S-Sunset, I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Whined Twilight.

"Cum for me babe," sighed Sunset. "show me how much you love me!"

Twilight panted before letting out a loud moan with her juices spraying out into Sunset's month before moving back to eating out the girls twat. She moved up higher before lightly biting on the clit.

"Mmmmhh!" Sunset's eyes widened while feeling her own pressure let out in response.

Twilight felt the juices fill her mouth and swallowed.

"My god that was great." Sunset said running a hand through her hair. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

Twilight moved around and laid on the floor next to Sunset and kissed her on the lips. "I never thought I'd get over my breakup with Flash so soon." She smiled before hearing her phone go off and moved to answer it. "Speak of the devil." She said with a lack of emotion seeing another text from the boy. " Listen to this ' _I hope you're not too upset'_."

"Well technically you aren't, unless I gotta lick you again to make you smile." grinned Sunset.

Twilight giggled before getting an idea. "Hold on, come here for a sec."

"What is it?" Sunset asked as she stood up and walked over.

"Just smile." Twilight stated as she turned on her camera and wrapped her arm around Sunset to pull her close and made sure not to get any of their cleavage in the shot before taking the picture. "Perfect."

"Wait, you're not gonna do that are you? Maybe just calm down cause don't you think that's a little salt in the wound?"

"Nope," she said before typing. " _'Already over it, in fact take a look at my new_ girlfriend.'" she said before adding the picture and hit send.

"I'm not complaining much, I just don't want you to lose your conscious cause that seemed like something I would have done if I was still my old self."

She looked down with a small frown. "Hmm, maybe you're right. I just….I just wanted to make him hurt, just a little."

"Well think about it, he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter of moving. Heck, if he could stay he might be the one who did all that with you and not me. Now I agree that using a text to break up is the least humane way to do it, heck even back when we were dating at least he had the balls to do it face to face."

"See what I mean? This'll sting him, but then he'll get what I felt like. Besides it's too late to take it back."

"I just hope he he doesn't take it too bad."

(Elsewhere)

Flash's eyes widened with his jaw hanging open as he looked at the pic and text. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Flash! You alright?" called his mom.

(Back with the Sunset and Twilight)

The orange skinned girl pulled up her skirt. "Alright well I gotta get going."

"Sunset wait, you forgot your jacket." Twilight called picking the black leather jacket up off the floor.

"You know what, you keep it, I've been thinking about getting a new one anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just gonna end up buried in the back of my closet, better it go to someone else." she winked. "Besides, this way you can remember me from the smell."

Twilight blushed before Sunset pecked her lips and headed out.

(later)

Rainbow was leaning against the wall of the restaurant when she saw Sunset walking up. "Wow, I thought you would have been too shy to come back." Remarked Rainbow with a grin.

"On the contrary, I want more." Sunset spoke putting a bit more swing in her hips.

"Sounds like we got ourselves another Pinkie." Spoke Applejack coming up.

"Hey! I find that somewhat offensive." The girl in question walked up. "I am way more sex crazed than she is." to prove her point she grabbed the farm girl by the ass.

"Woah! Easy there, wait till we're inside." Applejack jumped back.

"Before we do, pay up girls." Pinkie smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Spoke Rainbow.

"Rarity and Spike hooked up, don't be cheap."

"Um, technically I didn't bet." Spoke Fluttershy walking over. "But that's great news for both of them."

"Fair is fair." Applejack sighed pulling the money from her pocket.

"Well the thing is… I'm a little short on cash." Rainbow pulled her pockets inside out. "Can't pay it right now."

"Oooh, bad news for you. Unless I get my money, that means your sweet ass is all mine till then." Grinned the pink girl.

"Crud."

"Hey girls." Spoke Twilight walking over wearing Sunset's jacket. "I see you're still eager for more for more Sunset."

"That's why I got here as soon as possible." she smirked and walked over to embrace the purple girl.

"No...way." spoke Pinkie before smiling and let out a squeal. "Yes! Twiset happened too! Or is it Sunlight? Oh who cares!"

"Wait, don't tell me. You had another bet on whether me and Sunset would get together, right?" asked Twilight with a deadpanned expression.

"I had bets on a lot of people, although not a lot of people bet on you. The chances were 1-99." she remarked. "I even had a lot of random bets, like Rainbow Dash getting with Big Mac AND Rarity."

"Say what now?" Applejack spoke up.

"Oh come on AJ, you must have walked in on him enough times to know that his name isn't just for show."

"So you apparently saw it...all?" asked Rainbow.

"No, but I'm sure Applejack has."

"Not on purpose!" the farm girl exclaimed with a blush. "It was one time early in the mornin' and he forgot to lock the dang bathroom door!"

"Nothing to be ashamed of AJ, I've walked in on Maud dozens of times. All siblings do once or twice."

"Can't we stop talking about that!"

"Yeah let's talk about…" Rainbow looked around until her gaze fell on Sunset and Twilight holding hands. "You two! Yeah how the heck did you get together?"

"I thought you and Flash were a couple Twilight." spoke Fluttershy.

That made her look down. "We were, but….we broke up."

"What? When did that happen?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let's just wait for Rarity and Spike first, I want them to hear this too."

"Yo guys!" Called Spike walking over with Rarity close behind with a plastic bag in her hand.

Pinkie squealed and giggled as she bounced up and down.

"What she so excited about? I know our nightly romps are great, but she looks ready for something real big." said Spike.

"You guys won me a bundle of money, not to mention Rainbow Dash."

"How?" Asked Rarity.

"There was a betting pool on you two hooking up, and….. I don't have the money I owe her." Rainbow slumped her head.

"Wait….you all bet on whether we would get together?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. "For how long?"

"The past year." Pinkie said grabbing Rainbow Dash by the hips. "After seeing you stare at Rarity, the name Sparity popped up and spread the good word about you two possibly getting together. Now I'm sitting pretty on a load of cash."

"Thanks alot Spike." Rainbow huffed.

"Oh don't be like that Rainbow Dash, if you must know, I asked him out first." Spoke Rarity.

"Not like it helps." Pinkie hiked up her shirt.

"Wait til we get inside sugarcube." Applejack said to Pinkie while helping Rainbow keep her shirt on.

"Fine." pouted Pinkie.

"So, uh, what were you saying Sunset?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I went to Bon Bon and Lyra's place and apologized for being a total bitch, regarding their relationship."

"That's nice." Fluttershy smiled. "I hope they forgave you."

"Oh, they did. In fact, I think we could be considered close friends at this point." she giggled.

"I know that giggle, that's the giggle of someone who got some last minute fun in." grinned Pinkie.

"Definitely, Oh! And that's not even the best part."

"Tell us!" cried Pinkie shaking Sunset.

"Okay, okay, but you can't tell anyone until they're ready to make it public."

"Just tell us before I explode!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down.

Sunset bit her lip and gestured the group into a huddle. "Lyra and Bon Bon, are actually engaged."

The girls gasped before Pinkie let out a squeal and started bouncing all over the place.

"Their class rings are in each others birthstones and they exchanged them." Sunset added. "But they want to keep it a secret until they're ready."

"Our lips are sealed." Twilight pledged. "Right, Rarity and Pinkie Pie?"

"Of course darling, I may be a gossip now and then, but if it's for love then my lips are sealed tighter than Fort Knox."

"Good, and you Pinkie?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Now tell us about Twiset?"

Twilight sighed. "Well, Flash told me he was moving over the phone, so that's how we broke up first off."

"Don't try to sugar coat it Twilight." Sunset said with an arm on Twilight's shoulder. "He broke up with her in a text."

"Ouch." Rainbow spoke.

"Why that yella bellied skunk." AJ huffed

"How dare he!" frowned Rarity with her hands on her hips. "The least he could have done was be a man and say it to you in person."

"I'm so sorry Twilight." Fluttershy spoke.

"I thought he was a cool guy, but doing something like that? That's just wrong." frowned Spike. "Even I know breaking up with a girl like that is like saying she was nothing special."

"I was pissed of course, comforted her, and before you know it, we….well you can take a guess." spoke Sunset while rubbing Twilight's back.

"Wait….you did it while I was asleep!?" yelled Spike. "No wonder I was dreaming of you and Sunset!"

"Wow! I had no idea you were the kind of guy who was into incest." spoke Pinkie with surprise and giggled. "It's alright Spike, I'm sure Rarity's open to an orgy, and maybe Applejack and Big Mac too."

The group stared at her with a mix of shock and disgust.

"Pinkie, the things that go through that warped little head of yours is almost terrifying."

'Oh the things I know would scar them for life.' she thought with a smile.

"And you two!" Spike pointed at Twilight and Sunset. "What were you gonna do if I woke up and saw what happened?"

"I wasn't expecting your sister to be a screamer.

"AH! I don't need to see that in my head!" he spoke covering his ears. "Bad enough I see it while we do our nightly routine, but in our own house?" Spike fished out his keys then unlocked the door and held it open for the girls. "Just try not going crazy, looking at you Pinkie and Sunset."

"No promises~" Pinkie skipped inside and nearly bumped into Mangle

"There you guys are!" Serious Mangle spoke. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?" Spike groaned.

"Snaptrap caught the intruders from last night."

"Well where are they? And isn't that good news?" asked Sunset.

"Is Snaptrap okay?" Spike questioned in worry.

"Yeah she's fine, she found them breaking in the kitchen again and managed to get some of the others to help get them all together, so trust me, none of them are hurt or damaged."

"Oh well that's good to hear." sighed Twilight.

"Please tell me the intruders aren't on stage stripped down to their underwear." Spike said remembering when Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity broke in.

"No, right now they're just held up on stage."

"Aw!" Pinkie Whined in disappointment.

"Let's just take a gander at these varmints."

Mangle lead the group inside to where the stage was and where three people in hoodies were being held by the toy trio and with Snaptrap in front of them.

"Let us go you piles of scrap!" snapped the one on the right who was being held by Toy Bonnie. From the tone they could tell it was a girl.

"Quit squirming!" The robotic rabbit said. "All of you are in trouble for attempted robbery and breaking an entering. Once our night guard calls the cops you're going to jail."

"No! We had a good reason!" cried the one on the left, another girl, who was panicking in Toy Chica's grip. "It was all her idea!" She looked to the figure in the middle. "Send her to the pokie!"

"Why you fucking traitor!" hissed the third one, also a girl, being held by Toy Freddy while she clenched her fists. "When I get out of this you're dead!"

"Hold them tight girls." Spike said moving up to the stage.

"Did I do well?" Springtrap asked him.

"Big time." he nodded looking at them. "Now let's see who was stupid enough to break in here twice in a row. Take off their hoods."

The toys nodded and removed them making the girls and Spike gasp.

"You three!"


	5. Chapter 5

More steamy nights at freddy's

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The teens were stunned when they saw the faces of Adagio Dazzle, Aria blaze, and finally Sonata Dusk.

"I can't believe it. You three are the ones stealing from our kitchen?" Spike questioned.

"Wow you must be a genius." Aria rolled her eyes. "Yes we did it, so what?"

"You know these three?" Asked Toy Freddy.

"Yeah, they were a band called the Dazzlings that dropped out of school to become 'The next big thing'." Rainbow Dash replied.

"What in tarnation made you start breaking into buildings and steal?" asked Applejack.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pinkie inquired. "They couldn't make it in the music business so now they're broke, uneducated, and living on the streets stealing food to fill their bellies."

"...I just remembered why I thought you were annoying." spoke Adagio with a frown. "Yeah, so maybe things didn't turn out the way we wanted them to, but we just need time! Before you know it we'll be big stars."

"And because you were so boastful about how famous you were going to be you couldn't bare the shame of showing your faces in school again." Twilight deducted.

"Yeah." Sonata looked down. "Before you know it we hit up all the big names we knew to try and get started, but all it went to heck. And we wasted so much money on clothes and stuff we might need, we couldn't pay rent and got kicked out onto the streets."

"We got so hungry we almost considered eating out of garbage bins, almost." Aria said before her stomach growled in hunger. "Really? Fucking now?"

Pinkie hopped up onto the stage and pulled up their hoodies and shirts showing their reduced stomachs and ribs. "Yikes, you guys are wasting away."

"Quit that!" frowned Adagio squirming and trying to use her legs to push Pinkie away. "We don't need your pity!"

"Then I guess you don't want any food, am I right?" Spike asked. "After all if you prefer to let the police take you away and eat the gruel there that's fine."

Adagio was about to speak before Aria stomped on her foot. "OW!"

"We'll take the food." Aria said with Sonata eagerly nodding.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Spike turned and walked to the kitchen.

Adagio grumbled and glared daggers at Aria.

A few minutes later the three were seated at a table and started stuffing their faces the minute the food was placed before them.

"Just try to remember your manners." spoke Rarity while trying to keep away from any stray food that might come flying out. They seemed like ravenous coyotes at that moment.

Once her hunger was partially sated a question popped into Adagio's head as she looked at the animatronics. "Alright, I gotta know, why are a bunch of robots who can talk and move on their own in a kid's pizzeria?"

"And why are they so….anatomically correct?" Aria added.

"It's because of a sick twisted bastard who was the old night guard." frowned Foxy.

The dazzlings stopped eating and looked at them as they were regaled with the story of the animatronics past. They grimaced from what the man did while surprised and blushing at how they described Spike and the girls helping them.

"Holy toledo!" Blurted Sonata before shoving another pizza slice in her mouth.

"Wow…..just….wow." spoke Aria who licked her fingers clean. "That's some messed up shit."

Adagio merely looked away and tried not to show how much the story got to her as she dipped a cheesy bread stick into some sauce and ate it.

"It was thanks to Twilight who fixed our programing so we could be free." Freddy said. "Only the manager and the government know about us."

"And you three now." spoke Marionette.

"Which will be helpful since you'll be working here." Spike said to them.

"What?!" spoke all the girls turning to him with shock and confusion.

"With all the food they're scarfing, the pizza they took yesterday, not to mention the broken window. The manager isn't just gonna let them go without paying, and I'm sure not gonna cover for them." he spoke. "That's why they could work here and cover it all, or refuse and get thrown in jail."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yelled Adagio jumping up from her chair sending it falling to the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" asked serious Mangle crossing her arms.

"Going back to school as failures is one thing, but having people see us working here is worse!"

"Wow, she's more stubborn than you." Applejack remarked to Rainbow.

"Sorry you feel that way." serious Mangle said to Adagio then looked to the toy trio. "Grab them."

They nodded before moving over and grabbed the girls and held them off the floor with them struggling to get out of their grips.

"Now make sure they're comfortable, we'll call the manager later on." cheerful Mangle giggled.

"Let us go you over sized tinkertoys!" growled Aria as they were taken over to the stage where the robots sat down and made the girls do the same.

Serious Mangle looked at Rarity and hardened her glare. "Rarity, I see you've come back."

"Yes, yes I have."

"Why wouldn't she?" Asked Spike in confusion. The other animatronics, save the toys, moved over and ended up giving Rarity the same looks, even Marionette.

"Apparently she didn't get the message." Frowned serious Mangle. "You're not allowed here any more."

"Want us to throw her out?" Asked Foxy.

"Hold it!" Spike called. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"You should sit down for this."

"Uh, alright?" Spike walked over and sat in one of the chairs with a lost expression along with some of the others.

"After _she_ broke your heart, we came to an agreement, to ban her from the restaurant at night until you got yourself together." said balloon girl.

"Wait a minute," Spike turned to Rarity. "Tell me, did you go out on that date with me just to make me feel better so you could be allowed back here?"

That made most stare in surprise. Rainbow on the other hand saw hope for escape from Pinkie's grasp.

"Far from it darling, after Twilight told me all that you did for me…. I felt guilty for turning you down without even giving you a chance, and of course Aloe told me how much I hurt you making you almost break your back for me which made me feel just terrible."

"So, it was just pity." He looked away.

"In a way, but after seeing what you did to those ruffians, I knew I was looking for love in all the wrong places." she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "To be honest, I still want us to take it slow to see what happens and if it doesn't work out, I at least want to let you go on the right foot."

"...Alright, sounds good." he grinned at her.

"I still don't know." Spoke serious with a frown. "She likes being dramatic, so we're gonna need some real proof you're serious."

"Well…" she moved over to retrieve the bag she had brought with her. "Perhaps a peace offering will suffice."

"What kind of offering?" asked Bonnie.

"New toys."

Foxy scoffed. "Toys? We got plenty of them, what makes these ones any different?"

Rarity reached into the bag and pulled out a thick Double ended dildo. "This one has a special vibrating function built in on both ends. I have a smooth one, a studded one, and a rimmed one."

"Hmm, not bad." remarked Chica as a few others nodded.

"It looks very peculiar." said Springtrap.

"Oh! Um...hey Sprintrap, why don't I give you some ideas on what to do in case of other break ins?" suggested Spike quickly leading her out.

"Are you not pleased I captured the intruders?" She asked as they entered the hall.

"Oh no I'm real happy you did it, I just….feel like some extra ideas in case this happens again would be very beneficial. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Because you are always keeping me on standby, I assumed you needed proof of my abilities."

"Well that's just cause I want you to learn nice and slow here. Don't want you to feel stressed out by learning things too fast."

"I was designed to learn." She stated as they stopped and Spike looked at her. "I am a prototype android built for the spy program. I am to record what I see and hear while following my directives."

"You've been recording everything?" He questioned.

"That is correct. Once my time here is concluded I will be taken back to base to report my findings."

"Son of a…" Spike looked away and tightened his fists. 'Those perverted scientists, they sent her here to spy on us while at same the testing her abilities! They probably thought I'd be willing to fuck her so bad that I wouldn't even talk to her about it.'

"So what info would you think I need in case of another burglary?"

"You know Springtrap, I was wrong, you did a great job but tell me….can your recording be erased?" He asked her.

"Of course, but it's best it stays the way it is or my test run will not be sufficient."

"Oh don't worry, I'll take the blame. I am your handler after all. And I have some ideas that will make the one who built you know the ups and downs to spying."

"Well, very well." she said and opened a compartment on her back where she removed a disc. "This holds all my findings."

"Good." He said while taking the disk. "Later I'll have Pinkie edit a few things out and add a little surprise."

"I still feel worried about what they might do if they learn this disk is edited."

"You're just doing what you're told, they won't be to mad at you." he reassured while patting her head. "And you know I haven't been giving you enough attention. The others can go one night without me."

"So you and I are going to be spending the night together?"

"Sure, I just need to grab something from the ship and take it to them."

"You mean that odd box hidden in the treasure chest?" Asked Springtrap.

"Bingo." he said and guided her to kid cove.

The dazzlings could only watch as the girls either stripped or were being stripped as they kissed and groped each other. Their faces were red while Aria tried closing her eyes.

"Are they seriously going to do… that, right in front of us?" Adagio questioned.

"I can't look away." spoke Sonata who kept staring with a bright blush.

Spike came back holding the box. "Sorry girls you'll have to make do without me, I'm spending the night with Snaptrap." he said putting the box on the nearest table.

"Alright, just be careful." spoke cheerful Mangle.

"Sure thing, and Pinkie I need a favor. Come here for a sec."

Said girl was fondling a topless Rainbow Dash's breasts from behind before letting out a groan. "Stay here Rainbow, I'll be right back." she rushed over and Spike whispered something in her ear before handing her the disc. "Sure thing!"

Spike nodded and went back down the hall.

"Now then." She went back over to Rainbow as the girls gathered around the box and Rarity placed the bag of new toys next to it. "It's time we get to the good stuff. Let's see what we got."

As the Dazzlings watched helplessly from their spots, Aria felt her captor grabbing at her breast. "Hey!"

"Be quiet, it's your fault we're missing out." said Toy Bonnie.

"Eep!" jumped Sonata feeling a hand grab her ass.

"Nice ass." Toy Chica complimented. "Soft, but still firm."

Adagio was surprised by their forwardness until she felt a hand go down her pants and let out a gasp. "H-Hey! Knock it off!"

"I feel a wet spot in this one's panties." Toy Freddy said rubbing her slightly through the undergarment. "For someone who's so proud, you sure seem quick to get aroused. Is there something between the three of you?'

"N-No! Now quit it you piece of junk!" Adagio cried with her blush deepening with each time the robot's fingers brushed her clit.

"Consider this part of the punishment for making us sit here and keep you three in place and for the other stuff."

Meanwhile Mangle guided Rarity out and into one of the party rooms.

"Mangle, why did you drag me here?"

"We needed to talk to you a little more about Spike." Serious replied.

"Oh? What for?"

"Rarity...do you know each of us here at Fazbear love Spike?" questioned serious.

"L-Love?" gasped the girl in surprise.

"After what he did for us, why wouldn't we? But…there is something that we realised that the others haven't. Even though we have the mental capacity of humans, we are still just machines."

"Meaning it would be hard to have a relationship with him, right?"

"Worse. Many of our pieces were custom made by Pettigrew, and should one break… we may cease to function properly, or even at all."

"That's horrible!" gasped the girl.

"We were afraid of what would happen to Spike after we were gone, then we saw the picture of you on his desk and saw a light of hope."

"So that's why you wanted me to realize Spike was a fine fellow."

"Yes, after you rejected him we saw our light of hope go out, and that added to our anger towards you. Rarity, Spike loves you, and you can give him so much more than what we can come close to." sighed serious. "Please Rarity, promise us you'll take care of Spike?"

Rarity walked over and pulled the animatronic into a hug. "I promise, but you need to let Spike know how you feel too."

"In time, right now we just want him to be happy." cheerful cut in. "Meaning right now, we want you and him to grow close before we mention a word."

Rarity nodded in understanding and was about to go for the door when Mangle grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back with the others." she replied while noting the two Mangle's shake their heads no.

"You hurt Spike bad, so we have to punish you." cheerful grinned.

"We won't leave any permanent marks, but we'll make it clear how serious we are." spoke serious pulling Rarity away from the door and over to a corner where a small box was hidden. "And we're going to do that by turning your ivory ass red."

Rarity gulped as cheerful opened it and pulled out a large black dildo with bumps over it that made it look like a small horse's. "Good heavens...that's...rather big." She stated before being guided to a table and bent over it.

"But since we're nice, we'll make it easy to get in." serious leaned in and started brushing her tongue against Rarity's anus.

"Oh my word!" the purple haired girl jumped in surprise. "That's certainly new."

"Don't get use to it." spoke cheerful who was licking the tip of the dildo to get it lubed up. Rarity looked back just as she moved it into her mouth before deepthroating the toy. "Remember to use your tongue all around it."

Serious used her thumbs to spread the sphincter while pushing her tongue in. This made Rarity moan in surprise while she licked around the inner walls. She tried reaching a hand down to finger herself, but Serious grabbed it and moved it back to the table. "You don't get to touch yourself. Just stand still and don't do anything unless we say so."

Rarity frowned and moaned as serious resumed licking her anus while she tried licking around the dildo faster and cheerful pulled it out once it was nice and slick.

"Time to stuff your uptight ass." said serious putting it on her hips. She grabbed Rarity's hips and started to slowly push it into the asshole.

"Ngh, oh dear." Rarity clawed at the table as her fingers curled.

"We're gonna make sure your tight ass gets turned inside out." serious Mangle said. "And you can be sure that afterwards you'll have a good number of points knocked off your snooty scale."

"F-F-Fine!" moaned Rarity with wide eyes as she felt the dildo get buried all the way in her ass before it moved back and slammed back inside without hesitation. With each thrust Mangle's hips slapped against Rarity's glutes. "Oh god! I-It's stretching my ass out!"

"That's the point." said cheerful enjoying the sight. "Now you won't be able to have a stick up your ass unless it's Spike's."

As Mangle continues to stretch out the alabaster girls asshole out, the dazzlings were still struggling to escape. Each one of them starting to find the feeling of being molested enjoyable.

"Oh! Oh my god." moaned Sonata with her cheeks turning red. "It-It feels so good."

"Ngh, k-knock it off." Aria got out while gritting her teeth. "Ah fuck!"

Adagio herself didn't make a sound and tried fidgeting away, but she wasn't as fussy as the other two.

"This one's a hard nut to crack." Toy Freddy said while circling a finger around Adagio's clit through her panties.

"Give it a little more time, I think she's gonna explode any second." spoke Toy Chica.

"Well just in case…" Toy Freddy moved her hand into the girl's panties and prodded her pussy with her middle finger.

"Ahhhh!" moaned Adagio while biting her lip.

This reaction pleased Toy Freddy. "There we go, much better."

"Do that again." spoke Aria with a smirk at hearing the prideful Adagio moan louder then the two of them.

"Alright but let's get these out of the way first." Toy Freddy pulled her hand out before she pushed down Adagio's pants and panties.

The leader or the musical group gasped and her face reddened as her nether region was exposed.

"I think it's time we show her a good time, Any takers?" she asked.

"Oh! Me." spoke Sonata.

"Sonata!" Adagio growled as she glared before Toy Freddy held her captive legs open with her own.

"She's ready when you are."

"Can you let me go just a smidge so I can get closer?" Sonata asked Toy Chica.

"Okay, but no running off." the animatronic chicken said. She scooted over while loosening her hold on Sonata who leaned over closer to where Adagio's slit was.

"I always wanted to eat you out Dagi." Sonata smiled, licking a little drool from her lips. "Now I get my wish."

"Sonata, don't you dare." her warning was ignored as Sonata started licking Adagio's slit. "Hah!" she gasped as her back arched.

"We can't hear you." mocked Aria before moaning as the animatronic behind her started pinching her nipples. "Sing for us Adagio."

"N-NoAHHHHHH!" she moaned out louder as Sonata's tongue lapped at her pussy faster.

"She tastes so good!" said the blue girl before sucking on Adagio's folds with her tongue worming in her leaders warm cunt.

"Hear that? And you wanted this to stop." teased Toy Freddy pulling up the the girls hoody. "What do you say?"

Adagio frowned through her teeth with her eyes squeezed shut. 'Don't say it, don't say it!'

"Is she always this stubborn?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"All the time." groaned Aria. "But she'll break, that I'm sure of."

Sonata wiggled her tongue around faster inside while moving a finger up to poke against her leader's clit.

"Ngh. Ngh! NnnnnGGH!" Adagio got out while squirming from the licking.

"She's almost there." spoke Aria.

"Already?" questioned Toy Bonnie.

"When she starts moaning like that, I know she's close. Keep it up Sonata."

Said blue girl didn't let up an inch. It was like watching a starving animal.

"OH GOD YES!" Adagio cried out as she reached her limit.

Sonata kept her mouth around the yellow girl's pussy and drank in her juices without spilling so much as a drop before detaching. "Yum, nice and sweet, but a smidge bitter, but I'd expect that from you Dagi." she said while rubbing Adagio's pussy lips with her hand.

All Adagio got out while was a pant and slight frown.

"Wow, look at them," said a naked Sunset, "how have they not killed each other yet?" She questioned before looking down ant her girlfriend beneath her.

"The sex must be mind blowing. That or they have a mutual relationship." Twilight said while equally nude and leaning back on her arms in a sitting position on the edge of a table.

"Maybe you should learn to lick like that." smiled Pinkie while kneading Rainbow's breasts while rubbing a strap on between her asscheeks.

"You gonna keep hot dogging my ass all night?" asked the cyan girl.

"Course not, but I wanna hear you beg before I stuff it in your backdoor."

'Damn it. Me and my stupid gambling problems.' she thought before taking a deep breath. "Please stuff my tight ass with your toy." she said with very little enthusiasm in her tone while rolling her her eyes.

Pinkie frowned and gave Rainbow's ass a firm slap.

"Ow!" jumped Rainbow while Pinkie started pinching her nipples. "Gah!"

"You call that begging? A dog could do better than that."

"Better do as she says Rainbow." said Applejack breaking her kiss with Marionette who bent her back to do so since the orange blonde was taking a strapon to the black animatronics pussy from behind. Meanwhile Balloon Girl was licking AJ's anus while fingering herself. "Otherwise she might really make ya beg. Ya know how she gets when she wants somethin' bad enough."

Rainbow opened her mouth to reply, but let out a louder cry as Pinkie tugged on her nipples while the toy rubbed against her ass. She groaned then made a submissive sigh and composed herself. "Please Pinkie, fuck me up the ass, I really want your thick toy in me."

"Much better." Pinkie smiled and plunged the toy into the girl's asshole.

"Yeow!" jumped Rainbow at the sudden penetration and gasped as Pinkie started kneading her breasts together.

Fluttershy was the busiest of all. She was on her back atop of Golden Freddy with Freddy on top of her. She was eating out Foxy while her hands played with Bonnie and Chica's pussies.

"Oh yeah! Who knew you could take all us on?" maoned Foxy looking down at the butter skinned girls eyes. "I mean you got doubled ended dildos in your ass and cunt, your fingers knuckle deep in pussy, and you can still eat me out like a pro."

Fluttershy made a muffled response which just sent some vibrations against Foxy's snatch.

"Ah! I don't know what you said, but I loved every word!"

"If she can take all of us, she might end up turning into some nympho." spoke Freddy moving the dildo in and out of her pussy faster.

"I was just to say the same thing." chica moaned while squeezing one of Fluttershy's tits.

"She's a total freak, and I mean that in tge best possible way." huffed Bonnie groping the other one.

"Hey!" Aria cried after Sonata had moved on from Adagio to her and pulled her socks and shoes off the went to work quickly unbuttoning the purple girl's pants. "Don't go coming onto me now!" She said kicking Sonata back.

The blue girl furrowed her brow before her hands fell on Aria's socks and she got a wicked idea. She grabbed them and tied the ends into a makeshift ball gag.

Aria's eyes went wide in panic for a moment. "Don't you even da-"

Sonata put the gag in Aria's mouth before tying off the other ends around the girl's head. "There, much better."

"Mhhmmm!"

As Aria flailed to get it off. Sonata yanked off her pants to expose her purple pussy.

"Now to have a taste of you." she said licking her lips hungrily. She held Aria's hips wide open before leaning down and slowly dragged her tongue across the folds enticingly.

"Mmmmmhhh!" Aria's eyes widened as her folds were already growing damp and a faint blush. 'Damn her!'

With a hum of satisfaction Sonata moved her tongue past her band mates folds. This made Aria jump while she started rubbing it against the inner walls.

Meanwhile Mangle pulled the dildo out of Rarity's mouth to let her breath. "Alright, I think it's nice and lubed up."

"Get ready Rarity." smirked cheerful. "Now bend over the table and take a deep breath." she let out a giggle as the girl did as she was told. With a glance and a nod to each other the two Mangles looked at the girl with the same intention in mind.

Rarity took a deep breath while feeling the tip rub against her ass and braced herself before the tip started pushing against her anus. "Nnngh!"

"Snug, just what I'd expect." spoke serious while holding the girl's hips and kept pushing the toy in her deeper.

"Ah! Oh my word!" gasped Rarity with wide eyes feeling her anus get stretched open.

"You've been putting yourself on a pedestal for too long. It's time to step down off it." Serious Mangle whispered. She pushed in deeper while the girl let out a louder groan feeling the bumps scrape against her insides. "Lower your standards. If only by a little."

"I-I will!"

Both Mangles smiled before leaning over her and kissed her cheeks. "Good girl." said Serious.

"If you want we can stop now." Cheerful spoke.

"N-No, I need to take it." she got out. "I fear I may forget the lessons I learned here. So please, help me remember forever."

"Ok, but be warned, we've got the servo motors to get REAL rough and fast, so I'd hang on." Serious gave a fanged grin.

"O-okay." She said gripping the edge of the tables. When she felt them pull back slowly and then slam full force in, she let out a silent scream while feeling her air get knocked out of her.

"Yeah now that's a good look for you."

"Let's do this." spoke Cheerful before her hands squeezed Rarity's chest as they pulled back and started to move the toy in and out with Rarity catching her breath.

"Oooooh myyyyyy~" Rarity cried. 'It's like they're trying to fill my entire butt!' the thought while gritting her teeth.

"Imagine what Spike's dick must feel like, not made of plastic and made of flesh. Imagine how much better it would feel stuffing your tight little holes. Feeling it pulse inside you from his heart beating."

Rarity moaned while jumping as they pinched her nipples and tugged on them without missing their beat. "Oh! Oh my word."

"Aw, is someone enjoying this new stick up her butt?" giggled Cheerful.

"Y-Yes! I admit it! I simply adore it!" she moaned while feeling her pussy getting wet.

"Well don't go getting use to it, we wanna make sure you'll crave sex with Spike just as much, nothing beats a toy except the real thing." Serious said before fingering Rarity's clit.

"Ahh!" moaned Rarity feeling more juices slowly trickle out from the cold finger. "O-Oh my… oh my!"

"Come on, moan like you mean it." spoke Serious while slapping her ass.

"Ahhh! Oh yes! Yes! Oh sweet heaven above!"

"I wonder if spike would jump in on this if he walked by." Cheerful whispered to her other head.

"He might, unless he wants to be all safe and wait til he has a condom."

With said man he and Springtrap were in kid's cove with Spike going in the ship and borrowing a few of the toys still there. "These should do nicely."

"Spike, what will we do while the others are preoccupied?" she questioned.

"Well I'm gonna show you something that might seem out of place, but trust me, it feels great." he assured her. He put the toys on the ground and walked up to her before pulling her closer around the waist with her chest rubbing against his own. "Have you ever wondered why you were designed the way you are?"

"No, I thought it was the basic model as the others." she spoke while confused why he wanted her to be so close.

"Well...not exactly." he replied while moving his hand down and rubbed her ass while she jumped.

"Oh!"

"Feel that?" he asked while giving it a squeeze making her gasp. "That's the artificial nerves built in to make you feel good when stimulated."

"B-But why? My order was to record progress, what sense does it make for nerves?" she asked while jumping each time he squeezed her there.

"Being a spy often means you have to get close to your target. And on rare occasions that mean you have to do things most aren't willing to do." he replied while kneading the ass as she moaned louder and he rubbed the bulge in his pants against her making her look at it with confusion. "So they did this just in case someone decided to fuck you, and with a body like that, it was almost guaranteed." he let go of her then moved his hands to his pants, then undid them and pulled out his erection.

Her eyes widened while shaking her head. "No, I mean, they wouldn't make me for that purpose without telling me….would they?"

"That's another reason why you were sent here, to learn. They wanted to kill two birds with one stone." he replied while leaning down and licked the side of her neck and made her let out a gasp/moan before covering her mouth. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"B-B-But I….don't understand how this could feel good."

"Then sit back, relax, and I'll take over." he said softly and lowered her to the floor. He made her lay on her back and moved over before grabbing her chest and started kneading the tits while she moaned louder. "There now, everything is fine."

She shivered while gasping each time he squeezed her mounds. "Oh! Mhh, Spike. Aw! Ah!"

"Relax, this is all natural, I guaranteed by the end you'll be hooked on it." he said gently kissing her forehead. "Then you'll be allowed to join me and the others. And not be cooped up back here."

"T-That'd be NICE!" she jumped when she felt him rub his head between her breasts while giving them a harder squeeze.

"Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." he urged before leaning up and pressed their lips together and moved his hands up and down her hips.

'H-He's kissing me!?' she thought in surprise. 'And, I can feel it, I can feel his lips.'

'Wow, so realistic.' he thought while gripping her hips. 'The others are almost the same, but they still have a little metallic taste to their lips. I wonder…' he moved his tongue into her mouth.

She jumped while feeling his tongue move against the one in her own and shuddered for some reason. 'My body is reacting so oddly.'

'Wow, her tongue's cold, but it's like there's some layer over it that kinda feels like a real tongue. They really went all out making her as real as possible.' he thought while moving one hand from her side and towards her groin. His fingers moved against her folds and her hips bucked slightly.

"A-AH!" she moaned in his mouth. "M-My body is tingling, is that normal? Or am I possibly shorting out?"

"I think that's just from your vagina being stimulated." he replied while rubbing two fingers against the hole as she jumped with a louder moan. "Apparently they made your whole body sensitive for going deep undercover, really deep."

"D-Do all people feel like this with sex?"

"I guess it all depends on the person." he replied while rubbing the folds and giving his own dick a rub. "I've done it with all the other girls so I'm pretty much an expert when it comes to sex. Well, for robot girls at least." he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

She gulped and moaned louder when she felt him squeeze one of her breasts while rubbing his fingers harder against her hole. "Gah! Hah!" she moaned before her eyes lit up. "Hippity hop me hard!" She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth as Spike looked at her. "Did...did I just say that?"

"You gotta be kidding me, those pervs even programmed you with a catchphrase?"

"I-I swear I didn't mean to say that!"

"It was probably triggered by all the stimulation to your body." he deduced. "Don't worry, maybe later if we have time." he joked while slowly pushing a finger into her making her hips buck again as she moaned. "Want me to put it in now?"

"...Y-Yeah...gently."

Spike moved over with the dick rubbing her slit and started to slowly push in while Springtrap jumped with wide eyes that lit up again.

"Hippity hop me hard!" she repeated against her will.

"We won't be hopping, but I will be doing the ramming." he said inching himself into her where she gasped/moaned. 'Wow! Her insides are like the girls when I first got here, but I think it's squeezing the tip a little bit more.'

"Hippity hop me hard!" she blurted again then groaned. "I don't like saying that."

"It's okay, we'll have Twilight turn it off later." he spoke while pushing in deeper while they both moaned/groaned. "Promise. In the meantime, cover you mouth when you feel it coming."

She nodded and gasped when she felt it pull back and felt the urge come up before she covered her mouth muffling her words as they passed her lips.

"See? There ya go." Spike said with a smile at her. He pulled back and slammed back in with a groan and started working on a rhythm.

"Hmmm! Mhh! Mhh! Mhh!" she got out while moaning from the thrusting.

'Thankfully she's an animatronic or the first thrust would of hurt her.' Thought Spike while gritting his teeth from the snugness. "Hang on to me." he said putting her legs around his waist then picked her up.

"Mmhh! Mhh!"

"I'm going to give you a crash course on toys." Spike said taking a dildo. He moved it near where he felt a second hole while she jumped and started to slowly push it in. "This is a dildo." Spike said as she whined. "It's basically a plastic replica of the real thing, some of them can actually vibrate. Girls use them when they need to...um…"

"Hippity hop me hard!" she let out while moaning and having to grab onto his shoulders to keep balanced.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." he remarked moving the dildo in and out of her ass as he tried to bounce her on his dick with her moaning louder. "You're doing great."

"Ah! Ah! My body's tingling everywhere!"

"That's normal, you'll be feeling it a lot when you're with the others." he grunted while leaning in and licked at her breasts which made her arch her back and feel warm all over, which he could feel around his dick before shoving the dildo as deep as it would go. "And trust me, they'll really show you other stuff that you'll go nuts over."

"Ah! Ho! Oh! Ohhh! Ooooooh!" she moaned while gripping his shoulders harder to the point it was getting painful as there was a clicking sound over her pussy. "AHHHHH!" she cried and Spike felt his pelvis get soaked.

"What the-" he looked down. "Did...did you just cum?"

"I think so, is that bad?"

"Well no, I'm just surprised, the others can't do that." Spike replied. 'Those scientists really upgraded on the girls original design.'

"Oh, well I think it's a lubrication, it's similar to the stuff used on my joints prior to me coming here."

"Maybe." he remarked before he felt the insides squeeze his dick harder and making him groan. "I think your body is wanting me to cum too. Talk about responsive."

"Then go ahead, release it inside." she said.

He slammed inside and felt his sperm shooting into her and panted. "Damn, that was pretty good for your first time." he complimented before pulling out. He carefully had her stand on her legs while his sperm dripped out and she pulled the dildo from her ass.

"So you and the other animatronics have been doing this all the time?"

"Well at first I didn't really have a choice. The previous night guard took them apart and rebuilt them into his personal sex slaves. They had no control of themselves." he replied while Springtrap looked at some of the sperm. "I had to have sex with them to try and help them out, and it just stuck as a sort of thing we do when we come here, my friends lending a few hands since even I have my limits."

"Where's the previous Night guard?"

"Hopefully far away from here." he replied before seeing her sit down and stare at her fingers with a sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe it, I thought I was sent here just for reconnaissance and recording, but to find out I was made for sex as well, I….just feel hurt that they didn't tell me."

"Well I'm pretty it was my job to tell you, but I kept putting you off." he moved over and made her look up at him. "I'm sorry Springtrap, as your boss and as your friend. From now while you're here, if you could keep any of our 'activities' from being recorded, I promise to keep you up to date on everything that goes on, alright?"

"Okay." she nodded with a smile. "Thank you Spike."

"No problem."

Adagio screamed while feeling Toy Freddy's tongue in her ass as it was up in tge air with her breasts rubbing against the stage floor.

"Starting to regret your decision?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I-If it'll get you, ah! To stop then, ah! Yes!" she called out.

"Mmm, just to be safe, I better keep going." she said as Chica walked up.

"By all rights we should spank your bare backside young ladies, but I think working off your debts will suffice."

"Hey, what are those other two girls doing?"

"They're….being kept busy."

"Ahhh!" Aria cried as she was being stuffed in the ass and pussy by Foxy and Bonnie with strapons. "Shit! You two are, ah! Gonna fucking tear me apart! Slow down damn it!"

"The mouth on that one." Marionette shook her head.

"You said it." spoke Sonata who was eating said animatronic out with gusto.

"Yours isn't half bad either my dear." the animatronic spoke. She hummed while holding the girl's head there and moaned. "You were meant to be a carpet muncher."

"Ahhhh, I'm cumming!" Aria cried out with her juices flowing like a faucet that was opened all the way.

"Dayum," Pinkie said. "She a squirter."

"More like gusher." Rainbow Dash joked.

Aria growled with a blush while Adagio groaned while feeling Toy Freddy's fingers rub against her clit like there was no tomorrow until she too reached her peak, but unlike Aria her release wasn't as intense.

"Oh goooood!" she screeched as her body shuddered before she went limp. She panted with her eyes rolled into her head and her tongue hanging out. "Oh god….oh my god."

"Aw looks like she's all tapped out, poor thing, I was just getting started."

"You can have fun with this one, she's mainly just been eating me out." Marionette said. "Quite skillfully too."

"Good idea." grinned the animatronic before moving over and grabbed hold of Sonata's ass before leaning in and flicked her tongue at the girl's snatch making her moan in Marionette's hole.

"So… what do we do with them?" asked Sunset. "We can't just leave them on the streets."

"Well maybe we should let Spike decide, he's the one in charge of this place at the moment so Ah guess it stands on him to decide." spoke Applejack.

"You say my name?" the young man spoke walking in from the hall.

"Yup, we just wanted to know which one of them you were gonna knock up first?" smiled Pinkie.

"What!?"

"Ignore her, she's just kiddin'." spoke Applejack. "We just wanted to know what to do with our three intruders. You still gonna call the police?"

"Actually, I was gonna talk to the boss about letting them work here to pay for the damages they caused."

"Well what about in the meantime?" asked Sunset. "Where do they go?"

"Well obviously we can't keep them together. We'll have to split them up."

"Aww." pouted Sonata.

"Pinkie you take Sonata, Rainbow you watch after Aria, and I guess Adagio can stay with Applejack on her farm."

"Hang on, why do I have to watch over her? Why not Twilight? She can keep her busy with all those books of hers." spoke Rainbow.

"You and AJ are the strongest so you can hold them and keep them from running off, I have confidence Pinkie can hold Sonata at her place."

"He does make a good point." Rainbow Dash agrees

"Yeah, and I've got plenty of rope and handcuffs." smiled the girl with innocence. "I got a pair with me right now." she said taking a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs from her hair. "See?"

"Why do you even have those?" asked Twilight.

"You never know when you might need to restrain someone for a little naughty fun, or to hold someone in place for the police, or possibly both." she shrugged.

Later the dazzlings collected their clothes and redressed themselves, with the exception of their panties which the Animatronics kept.

"Wait, I almost forgot, where's Rarity?" asked Fluttershy.

"Last I saw she went off with Mangle." Said Twilight."

Cue said animatronics walking in with Rarity in their arms who was panting and looking exhausted.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Cheerful spoke up.

"We lost track of time." spoke Serious while handing Rarity to Sunset before she turned to Spike. "And we've decided that Rarity is forgiven. She might walk funny for awhile but she'll be fine, in a few days."

"That's a relief." smiled Spike as he looked at the time. "Well, it's getting close to the time girls, we better head on home."

"I'm going to spend the night with Sunset, so don't wait up for us Spike." Twilight said.

"Oh thank god!" he spoke up before quickly covering his mouth and coughing. "I mean, that's alright, I'll keep an eye on the place till you get back."

"Yeah." she replied with a deadpanned look before looking at her friends. "Anyways, be careful when you watch after them."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie saluted.

As the girls headed out Spike turned and got a surprise peck on the cheek from both Mangles.

"Hope you didn't miss us too much."

"How was your time with Springtrap?"

"Well I got her broken in, but she's still a little green." he said. "I was hoping you girls could teach her some tricks only you can."

"Ooh! Can I go first?" asked Toy Chica Jumping up and down with her hand raised.

"No way, I'm gonna show her how to get down and freaky." grinned Foxy.

"Slow your roll, she's rabbit so we get first dibs." Bonnie spoke with Toy Bonnie next to her.

"Give some of us a chance to show her something she probably doesn't know." spoke Balloon Girl.

"Enough!" yelled Mangle at the same time. "She's gonna get training with Bonnie and Toy Bonnie first, then whoever is fast enough can teach her something else after, end of story!"

"Sounds good to me." Spike nodded. "Just try not to be too rough with her."

"We will." they smiled while crossing their fingers behind their backs. 'This'll be fun.'


	6. Chapter 6

More steamy nights at freddy's

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls and Spike split up with the Dazzlings conflicted on how to feel at the moment.

"Alright you three, say yer goodbyes and let's get goin'." Spoke Applejack.

"I have nothing to say to those two." Adagio said crossing her arms.

"Wow, Adagio being mad at us, I'm shocked." remarked Aria with dry sarcasm then looked to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Skittles, are we going or what? I need a shower, badly."

"Call me that again and I'll whoop your butt." she warned cracking her knuckles.

"I can't tell, is that a warning or is she coming on to me?" Aria asked the others of the mane 7.

"With Rainbow it's hard to tell, although I think she prefers Applejack, but then again she has stared at Fluttershy's chest before." spoke up Pinkie making said shy girl blush with AJ and Rainbow look away with groans while Sonata laughed.

"Oh man! You should see your faces!" the blue girl let out and pointed at the two.

"Maybe you girls should head out before she makes too much noise." suggested Spike.

"Good plan," Rainbow said grabbing Aria by one of her pigtails and pulled her away. "Let's go you."

"Ow! Hey watch it." she frowned stumbling while Pinkie grabbed Sonata's shoulder and lead her while Adagio rolled her eyes and followed Applejack.

The walk to the Apple farm was quiet, but Applejack and Adagio made it nonetheless.

"Alright, you can bunk in the guest room and come tomorrow Ah'll find some chores for you to do around here." said Applejack letting Adagio walk in first and looked around.

"Tch, what a dump." she remarked with a hand on her hip. "How do you live in an old shack like this?"

"It's better than where you've been livin'. If you don't like it then you can go sleep in the barn." remarked Applejack dryly with her arms crossed. "Yer choice."

"Ugh, okay, but can I at least get something to wear for the night?"

"Of course, but don't go thinking you'll get a chance to sleep in, if yer gonna be stayin' here, that means you gots to help out just as much as everyone here." she replied before leading Adagio up the stairs. When they got to guest room however they found it was filled with baskets of apples.

"Um…."

"Oh right, Ah forgot we sometimes use this room to store the extra apples. Looks like yer bunkin' with me."

"You got a cot or something in your room or are we going to have to explain a few things to your family after sharing a bed?"

"Ah'll make ya a pallet, help yerself to some of my clothes, but stay out of my unmentionables in the top drawer!" AJ said before heading downstairs.

Adagio raised an eyebrow and looked into Applejack's room before walking in and went to look in the dresser. She looked in the top one and started looking through the underwear. "She still wears bloomers? These people really are old fashioned."

She smirked and put them back and shut it before looking in the bottom and found a few sex toys. "Why am I not surprised?" She said before closing the drawer.

A few minutes later

"Ah'm back!" AJ said with a few blankets in her arms and found Adagio in her daisy dukes and a red and white plaid shirt.

"This was the best thing I could find that didn't show my belly button." she said before AJ layed out the blankets on the floor.

"Make yerself comfy and remember, be up bright and early."

"Yeah yeah, don't get your bloomers in a bunch." Adagio stated.

"Hey, how'd you….you looked didn't you?" she frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Oh don't be pretend you thought I wouldn't." smirked Adagio before moving down and went under the blankets while Applejack turned the lights off. 'First a stiff ground outside and now a stiff floor inside, just my luck.'

Elsewhere Pinkie entered her house holding Sonata's hand. "I'M HOOOOOME!" She called out.

It was silent before her sister came walking out in her night clothes with Boulder in her hand. "Pinkie do you have any idea what time it is?" She said with a monotone voice. "You woke up Boulder."

"Maud, you remember Sonata, right? Sonata meet my sister Maud."

"Oh yeah, you're the girl who always talked about rocks, every day."

"And you're one of the girls who dropped out of school to be in a band." remarked Maud while rubbing Boulder. "How's that been working out for you?"

"Not so well." Sonata admitted with shame.

"Long story short, she's got nowhere to go and needs a place to crash so here we are ." smiled Pinkie.

"Pinkie, you know this is legally my house. You can't just bring home a stray without consulting me."

"Hey! I'm not a stray, I'm a normal teenager." frowned Sonata. "Who just so happens to be living on the streets and stealing food to survive."

"So homeless?"

"Yup, so please can be she stay?" Asked Pinkie giving her sister the big soulful eyes.

Maud was quiet and blinked slowly one time before letting out a sigh. "Alright."

"Yay!"

"But you're responsible for her. Get her out of those filthy clothes and burn them in the incinerator down in the basement."

"Hey! Why can't you just wash them?" asked Sonata.

"Most of those stains won't wash out, believe me, I know." Maud answered.

"You heard her, strip." smiled Pinkie who started pulling up on Sonata's hoodie and giggled.

"H-Hey! I can take it off on my own!" blushed Sonata.

"You'll have to excuse Pinkie, this is one of her hobbies she tends to get into." Maud said pulling Pinkie back. "She has the biggest libido in the family."

"Oh come on Maud, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"You tried to use Boulder to help you when you were home alone." remarked Maud bluntly without changing her tone before looking at the rock. "He says he'll help next time, but only after you make sure to clean him up after."

"Message received." Pinkie saluted.

"Good, head down to the basement and find something for our guest to wear in the old boxes of hand me downs." Maud looked at Sonata. "If you and Pinkie need alone time, put a sign or a sock on the door, me and Boulder are going back to bed."

"Okay sweet dreams!" Waved Pinkie.

"Um, she was just kidding, about the sign thing, right?" asked Sonata while following Pinkie who skipped over to a door and followed her down the stairs. "Right?"

"Nope." smiled Pinkie while turning the lights on before going to the stacks of boxes and looked inside of one. "Maud doesn't like walking in on me if I'm playing with myself, or try to experiment with our other sisters."

"You have more than one sister?" Asked Sonata pulling off her hoodie and suffered the cold air meeting her nipples making them grow hard.

"Two more, Limestone and Marble Pie." replied Pinkie before picking up a purple oversized shirt and tossed it to Sonata. "There you go."

"What, just a shirt, no panties or pants?"

"Why bother? Everyone here, aside from Maud sleeps in the buff when we don't have company or family staying over."

"Wait….you said you 'experimented'...with your sisters?"

"Yeah?" Pinkie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"...suddenly a _WHOLE_ lot of stuff is starting to make sense." remarked Sonata who took off her pants then shivered and crossed her legs. "You sure I can't borrow at least some shorts or a skirt, or something?"

"Aw come on, it's not so bad. Here, I'll get naked to help you get comfortable." she said yanking off her clothes, WITHOUT ripping them. "Better?"

Sonata blinked and rubbed her eyes which were wide. "How did...woah."

Pinkie grabbed Sonata's clothes and then tossed them into the incinerator. "Now come on, let's get you to bed, namely mine." She said as Sonata put on the shirt before giving the blue girls rump a pat.

"Eep!" she jumped with a blush. "H-Hey! Didn't you get enough earlier?"

"Like Maud said, my libido is BIG, plus I just like getting a nice feel." smiled Pinkie before they went upstairs to Pinkie's room and crawled under the blankets. "Don't worry, we won't do it, unless of course you're into doing it with others sleeping, in which case I've got a TON of toys you haven't seen yet." she finished wiggling her eyebrows.

"Pass." spoke up Sonata quickly with a shudder as she moved under the sheets and tried not to get too close. 'I'm scared she'll stuff a dildo up my butt if I close my eyes. Better wait until she falls asleep.'

Over at Rainbow Dash's house Aria was taking her sweet time in the shower. "Mhhhhh. Oh yeah, man does this feel good on my muscles." she cooed moving her hands over her bare body. Without the star clips to hold it in tails her hair hung loose and draped her back.

"Hey! I got you some clothes to wear!" called out Rainbow outside the bathroom before walking in. "I'll leave them here on the sink."

"Fine, just try not to restrain yourself from sneaking a peek at me." Aria said on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Don't flatter yourself sister. Like I wanna look at your naked ass." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me, little Miss Deviant." jabbed Aria while soaping up her hair.

"Hey, I'm not a deviant!"

"Oh sure, it's perfectly normal to have sex with your friends at a family pizzaria after hours."

"I-It's not that black and white!" Rainbow blushed, "Spike and the animatronics make sure it's cleaned up afterwards."

"Nothing short of fire would sanitize that place with what I saw." remarked Aria as she rinsed her hair of the soap. "It smelt more like a strip joint than someplace to serve bratty kids greasy pizza."

"If all goes as planned you'll be the one serving them." Rainbow shot back with a grin. "I hope they make you wear a silly uniform if you take orders, later." she said and walked out of the room.

Aria rolled her eyes while turning the water off. "Like that's gonna happen."

Another few minutes later Aria walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. "Ah, man I needed that." she sighed wearing green shorts and a blue top.

"Yeah, and needed to hike up the water bill." remarked Rainbow leaning against the wall.

"Sorry about that, Skittles."

"How long are you gonna be calling me by that stupid name?" Rainbow deadpanned.

"For as long as it's funny." Shrugged Aria. "So pretty much...always. So where am I sleeping, guest room?"

"There is no guest room. I needed an indoor gym."

"So couch then?" Aria slumped.

"Actually… see I only have one blanket so…." Rainbow Dash trailed off with the hint.

Aria's jaw dropped. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." she said slapping her forehead.

"Hey you can sleep on the floor if it's too weird for ya." Rainbow said opening a door and walked in with Aria following.

"What schmuck only has one blanket?"

"Most of my money goes into fitness stuff, you think a body like this comes easy?" replied Rainbow flexing her muscles with a smirk. "It's all worth it in the end."

"Fine, we'll sleep at different ends, just try not to kick me in the face." Aria sighed reluctantly before going into the room and crawled into the bed. "Good night Skittles."

"Ugh."

(The next morning)

Adagio was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she was hit in the head with a pillow. "Gah!"

"Rise and shine." Applejack said.

Adagio sat up with a frown and threw the pillow aside. "What's with the sudden wake up call?"

"It's time to get up, get herself ready and meet me downstairs." spoke Applejack walking out with Adagio looking at the clock and rubbing her eyes.

"5:00 in the morning? Uuuuuugh!" she groaned rubbing her head. 'Hasn't she ever heard of sleeping in?' Adagio pulled off the blankets before making her way to the bathroom. "Might as well take a cold shower to help me wake up." she rubbed her eye with one hand and opened the door with the other. She heard the water running and was confused before moving her hand away and promptly blushed before she screamed with surprise seeing Big Mac getting undressed.

He looked to her before he too screamed.

Adagio's gaze was drawn to his lower region before her eyes went as wide as possible, with her face turning red as a tomato, before she screamed louder.

Mac screamed again and covered himself before Adagio ran out and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened." she panted while feeling her face heat up more.

After hearing the screaming Applejack came running back. "What's goin' on here?"

"I saw...I saw…" Adagio tried to speak but had trouble finding the right words.

"Come on, spill it!"

"I saw…. your brother, naked!" Adagio got out with a gulp. "And his...oh god!"

Applejack blinked before it clicked. "You saw his manhood?"

"Yes! I mean... holy shit, now I see why he's called _BIG_ Mac. That thing is huge!" Adagio ranted.

AJ let out a sigh. "Look, just come on downstairs and don't go talkin' like that around Applebloom and Granny Smith, last thing Ah need is Granny Smith thinkin' you're here just to get in ma brother's britches."

"I still see it when I close my eyes." She muttered following Applejack.

"Just push it out of yer head, that's what Ah do. He always forgets to to lock the door."

Downstairs Granny Smith was humming as she took out a pie from the over right as Adagio and Applejack entered.

"Granny, Ah got our new farm hand outta bed. Meet Adagio Dazzle." Said Applejack.

"New farm hand eh? Ah'll be the judge of that." Granny Smith said after putting the pie down.

"What? You want me to like give a demonstration or something?" asked Adagio before the elderly woman got up in her personal space looking the girl over with one eye before circling Adagio. "Uh…" Granny Smith poked at Adagio's leg and gave the girls arm a pinch. "Ow!"

"Well she's a little on the skinny side, but we'll whip her into shape in no time." Granny Smith spoke.

"Great, Ah'll get her to work right after we get our fill."

"Better give this one an extra heapin helpin'." Said Granny Smith pointing at Adagio. "She's ain't nothin but skin and bones."

"Hey!" Adagio shot back.

"Hey Applejack, why's she wearin' some of yer clothes?" asked Applebloom.

"Well Ah couldn't let her stay in the rags she was wearin' when I brought her in last night."

"Pardon me?" spoke Granny Smith turning to her with a raised eyebrow. "Why'd you go and do somethin' like that? Why not just wait till the mornin'?"

"Nothin' happened Granny she was just all dirty." replied Applejack with her hands up. "Let's just say she needs a place to stay and last night Ah didn't want to wake you up. Not to worry though, Ah'll make sure she pulls her weight around here." she said before Big Mac came down, fully dressed, and drying his hair with a towel.

Adagio looked with him catching her glance before both blushed and looked away from the other.

"Ooh, Ah know that look." Giggled Applebloom. "Enjoy the view?"

"Applebloom, go back to eating yer cereal." spoke up Applejack. "And you, learn to lock the door." She scolded Big Mac as Adagio sat down at the table.

"Ok." he nodded quickly and with embarrassment.

(Pinkie's house)

Sonata was lightly drooling on the pillow her head was resting on while noting how warm and comfy the small space felt compared to last night. Her hand moved over it and noticed how oddly shaped it was, and it didn't feel like any kind of fabric she felt before. She then moved her hand over a large lump and gave it a test squeeze.

"Well good morning friendly."

Her eyes opened before looking down and saw she was on something pink and looked up to see Pinkie smiling, and that the lump she grabbed and the 'pillow' were her breasts. "GAH!"

"Man, you were snoozing like a baby, even got a little drool on me like one too." Spoke Pinkie wiping the drool off.

Sonata jumped back which caused her to fall over the bed and landed on her ass. "Ow!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, luckily my butt broke the fall." she rubbed it while blushing as Pinkie stretched her arms out. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while, but you looked so cute and peaceful I just didn't have the heart to wake you up." Pinkie answered with a shrug.

"D….Did I do anything else?"

"Well you were grinding against me, but don't worry about it, I get wet dreams too." Pinkie said like it was no big deal.

"Oh god!" Sonata held her head with a bright blush.

"I don't get it, last night you were eager as a beaver to eat out Adagio and Aria, and now you're wigging out at the slightest mention of sex."

"I was caught up in the heat of the moment." she replied while looking away. "Plus it was a great chance to be on top of them for once. Any other time...I'm embarrassed to show off my body."

"For real? Man, you got grade A self esteem issues. You don't have nothing to be ashamed about all bodies are beautiful, even yours." smiled Pinkie getting out of bed and stretched. "Come on, time for breakfast." she said before heading for the door.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Sonata questioned.

"What for? It'd just get dirty while we're both eating." Pinkie grabbed Sonata's arm and pulled her out. "Now come on."

'I hope her other sisters aren't so….bubbly and bold.' Sonata thought as she was guided down to the kitchen where she we got quite the shock. She was looking at two other girls sitting at the island with Maud, one with gray skin and long hair that was a darker shade of gray that covered one eye, another who had lighter gray hair that was around Maud's length with light lavender skin, and the two new girls were stark naked as well.

"Morning girl's!" Pinkie let out and hugged her sisters.

"Morning Pinkie." spoke the lavender skinned girl with the other one just giving a nod before the first one noticed Sonata and let out a groan. "Pinkie, please tell me you didn't get a sugar rush and bring a random girl home for fun, again."

"Not exactly, oh you got a little bit of syrup on your chin, let me get that." She said before licking it off.

"Thanks Pinkie."

Sonata blushed then rubbed her eyes while wondering if she was seeing things.

"Sonata meet my other sisters." She said wrapping her arms around their hips. "This is Marble."

The dark grey haired girl gave a small nod while averting her eye.

"And this is Limestone."

"Sup." spoke the girl noticing Sonata averting her gaze and looked at Pinkie. "What's with her?"

"Major lack of body confidence." Pinkie answered.

"Oh yeah?" Limestone looked at Sonata and stood up before walking over. "Hey you, look at me." she said snapping her fingers.

Sonata gulped and looked Limestone in the eyes. "Yeah?"

Limestone grabbed Sonata's hand and put it against her chest making her and Marble blush red, but for two very different reasons, with Pinkie giggling and Maud just watching silently. "You have nothing to be ashamed. This is a safe place."

"Mmhmm." nodded Marble without looking as she kept eating her waffles with Pinkie drenching her own stack in the syrup.

"Take off the shirt. No one's going to make fun of you here."

"B-But why isn't she naked!" spoke up Sonata pointing at Maud.

"I'm not ashamed of my body. This time of year it's cold out, I wanna wait until it gets warmer." replied the girl while nonchalantly eating some cereal without changing her expression. "I can at least show you my chest if that helps in any way."

"I-I'll pass." she replied while seeing Limestone narrow her eyes and not let go of her hand. "Ohhhh….Ok ok.. I'll strip, just let go of my hand." once her hand was free she slowly reached for the hem of her shirt, took a minute to steel herself ,and pulled it off. 'This is so embarrassing!' she thought with her eyes shut tight waiting for them to mock her.

The girls looked at her before Pinkie made a wolf whistle. "Hubba hubba."

"Nice rack." Maud complimented.

"Uh huh." nodded Marble.

Sonata blinked in confusion and looked at them. "You...you really think I look good?" she questioned.

"Well yeah, your chest reminds me of myself." remarked Limestone. "It doesn't matter what people say about you, all that matters is what you think about yourself."

"So...you don't think I look too skinny? Or small?"

"Heck no, a little malnourished from not eating in so long maybe, but other then that you're down right sexy." Stated Pinkie.

"Yeah, why is that?" asked limestone with a raised eyebrow.

Sonata looked down at her body then smiled before pulling the shirt over her head and tossed it away before walking up to the island and sat in an empty chair. "Let me have a stacks of those waffles and I'll tell you all about it."

(Rainbow's house)

The multi haired girl was in the middle of her morning stretches. She was bending down to touch her toes while she was letting Aria snooze in her bed and listened to her talk in her sleep.

"Mmmh Sonata put down that monkey." she muttered rolling on her side with a frown. "It'll eat all your tacos."

"Never really pegged her for a sleep talker." remarked Rainbow before she started to rotate her waist around with a smirk. "I can use that for a little teasing when she wakes up." she said before remembering something she saw once, or maybe…? She walked over to the bed and knelt down near Aria's head. "Aria, what's your favorite color?" She whispered into Aria's ear.

"Mmmm, dark purple, obviously." she mumbled without waking up.

'Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.' Rainbow thought with a snicker. "Aria I'm gonna ask you some questions okay?"

"Sure sure, whatever." she grumbled. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Alright, are you into guys or girls?"

"It doesn't matter, so long as I get off I'm happy." she replied.

"What kind of underwear do you prefer to have on? Panties, briefs, or g-strings?"

"Mmmm, briefs."

"Huh, interesting. Okay…. what is your kinkiest fantasy?"

"Mmm, none of your business." she groaned with her eyes opening as she frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Oh uh… just making sure I you're not drooling all over my bed." replied Rainbow moving back as Aria sat up with a raised eyebrow before shrugging it off.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"That early? Wow." Aria remarked.

"Well I get up early so I can get my stretches out of the way. If you're still tired you can go back to sleep."

"Sounds good to me." remarked the girl letting out a yawn then laid back down.

'Phew, that was a close one.' Rainbow Dash thought feeling relieved. 'I could have some prime blackmail material if she just stayed asleep for a bit more.' She waited for Aria to fall asleep before taking another crack at it. She moved over her and leaned in near her ear. "Aria what is your secret fetish? Don't worry I won't tell."

"Mmmm...it's…ummm…"

"Yes?"

"...Masochism."

"Wait, what?" Rainbow reeled back from the shock and backed away.

"Masochism," she repeated. "That's my kink."

Rainbow blinked and tried wrapping her head around that before reaching for her phone and dialed Twilight's number..'I gotta tell Twilight.'

Over at Sunset's house she and Twilight were watching a cheesy romcom when the purple girl's phone rang. She pulled it out and hit answer when she saw it was from Rainbow Dash. "Hello?"

"Twilight you're never going to believe this, Aria's a sleep talker and I got her to spill a real juicy secret."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, and you're not gonna believe what she's into."

"Hold up there Rainbow Dash. While I'd love to hear more, tricking her into telling you something like that is a bit...underhanded and a violation of her personal privacy."

"She and her band mates turned the whole school against each other, turning what was supposed to be a friendly music festival into a battle of the bands. This is tame compared to that. Or did you forget how Flash spoke to you and made you cry during that debacle?"

"...on second thought, you better tell me, purely for scientific purposes of course, it might be a good way to help determine someone's kink without telling it out loud." she replied confusing Sunset before hitting speaker phone. "Now what exactly is Aria's kink?"

"Apparently she's a masochist!" Rainbow spoke plain and clear. "Yes, you heard me, a masochist."

"Wait, you mean she gets off on pain?" asked Sunset who was as surprised as Twilight.

"Ye-wait, Sunset? Hold on! Twilight did you put me on speaker?"

"Maybe?" Twilight replied.

"You know I hate when you do that." Rainbow said with a frown.

"What about the time you put ME on speaker when you and Pinkie prank called?"

"Never said I hated doing it myself. So you want me to keep digging for some dirt on the other Dazzlings while she's asleep? I think I can get something on Adagio so we can keep her in check."

"Normally I'd be against this since it's taking advantage of a person while they sleep, but if we use the info primarily to ensure none of them try anything out of line, then I see no reason not to. Just be careful though, people are a lot more susceptible in their sleep."

"Trust me, I got this." she said before Twilight hung up.

"You didn't tell her that to warn her, did you?" Sunset smirked.

"Oh come now Sunset, this would be a nice way to see just how much a person is susceptible while sleeping, purely for science." smiled Twilight with a giggle. 'And if Rainbow Dash uses the information to brainwash Aria to do or say something embarrassing I can't be held responsible.'

"You sneaky little geek." teased Sunset laying her head on Twilight's shoulder.

(Sweet Apple Acres)

Adagio walked out of the house groaning on account of her aching belly. "Too much food." she said before covering her mouth as she belched.

"Oh don't fret about it, now you got tons of energy for the day ahead." Applejack said patting the yellow girls back.

"Just tell me what I gotta do first." Adagio spoke with aggravation.

Suffice to say farm work was not as easy as expected. From lugging hay, milking the cows, and trying to bathe the pigs, all of it made Adagio sweaty and dirty. Meanwhile Applejack and her siblings were just picking apples.

"Keep at it, you're getting it!" called out Applejack plucking another apple from the tree branch.

"Oh shut up Johnny Appleseed!" called Adagio before the pig she was cleaning splattered her face with mud. "Gah!"

"Relax, once you get yer hands a little dirty it ain't so bad." spoke Applebloom carrying her basket of apples past her. "Givin' time you might even like it here on the farm."

"I highly doubt that." she replied wiping the mud off with a huff and glared at the pig. "When do we take a break?"

"At lunch." spoke Applejack kicking a tree and getting more apples in her basket. "Just keep workin'."

She grumbled and grabbed a hay bale before grunting as she lifted it up as best as she could and carried it over towards the others just as Big Mac walked up.

"Um howdy… about this mornin'-"

"It never happened." Adagio said cutting him off knowing what he was going to say. "We just go on and don't mention it, at all."

"Oh… good. Ah just didn't want things to be...awkward between us, seein' as we're gonna be workin' together."

'Just bringing it up is awkward enough. If I wasn't stuck here and a star, I wouldn't mind having a go with him, but if I mess up I'll end up back on the streets.' she thought and went to grab another bale.

"Ah could lend a hand if it's a bit tough." he offered.

"Don't help her Mac, she's gotta do it herself!" AJ called out. "No pain, no gain."

"Sorry, guess you're on your own." he replied walking away while Adagio groaned and exerted more force to get the bail up.

"Stupid... farm work."

(Pinkie's house)

The girls decided to pass the time by playing a board game. Pinkie went ahead and picked one which turned out to be Candyland.

"You know I think I'm starting to like being naked like this. It's still weird, but not as much as it use to be." Sonata said.

"You're taking it better than when Marble first tried to do it." remarked Maud while Pinkie moved her piece across the board.

"Yeah, although Limestone took to it like a fish to water."

"What can I say, it just felt like I could show the goods off no problem. But keep this in mind, no one else knows we do this outside the house, so don't tell a soul, got it?"

"My lips are sealed." she nodded before moving her own piece and saw Pinkie grinning at the board with a glint in her eyes. "Um, are you ok?"

"Oh! Sure am, I just tend to get hungry and forget this is cardboard. When I first played I nearly ate the whole thing." she stated. "Mind going in the kitchen and grab a can or two of whipped cream from the fridge Sonata?"

"Sure thing." she nodded before standing up and and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and was surprised to see the numerous cans of the requested topping. She grabbed a few before heading back to the girls. "That's a lot of whipped cream."

"Pinkie never gets enough of it." remarked Maud as Sonata handed one of the cans to Pinkie.

"Mmm! Yummy." she took the top off before putting it in her mouth and started letting it fill her mouth up.

"I'm surprised you're not fat, Aria always did say you were a freak of nature. Now I'm starting to believe it."

Pinkie frowned at her before aiming the can and sprayed the blue girls chest with whipped cream.

"Eep! That's cold!"

"Oops, finger slipped."

"Pinkie!" frowned Limestone. "You're gonna get whip cream all over the place, again. If you make a mess you're cleaning it up."

"Sure thing." Pinkie said with a grin holding up the can.

"Oh man, it's all over me!" spoke Sonata standing up and sending Pinkie a glare. "You did that on purpose."

"That's crazy talk." remarked Pinkie before 'accidentally' squirting more cream out at the girl. "Oops! My bad, this thing tends to go off on it's own."

Sonata growled before she ran into the kitchen.

"Pinkie, that's a new can." spoke Maud with a deadpan tone...which sounded the same.

Sonata came back with a can of her own. "Two can play at this game."

"Wait, what are you gonna do with that?" asked Limestone before Sonata opened the can and sprayed Pinkie. Her sister blinked before she facepalmed. "Oh great, now you've done it."

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be? Fine then, this means WAR!" declared Pinkie standing up before firing more cream which hit Sonata's face.

"Here we go again." Maud sighed before some cream hit her own face while Marble let out an 'eep!' and moved over behind the couch with Limestone growling and ran to the fridge and grabbed her own cans.

"You two are gonna make the floor and furniture all sticky!" she shouted and sprayed both of them.

"Like you're one to talk!" spoke Pinkie before she and Sonata sprayed her sister right before Pinkie sprayed all over Sonata's back.

"Woo! Sneak attack me will you?!" she fired at Pinkie who ducked and laughed while running away. "Come back here you!" Sonata called out unable to keep from smiling.

"Na na!" Pinkie taunted.

"Come on Boulder, we'll let them fight it out." spoke Maud carrying the rock as she walked out of the room.

(Dash's house.)

For some strange reason when Aria woke up again she had the strange desire to play strip poker. What was even weirder was when she told Rainbow dash the girl already had a deck near her. Currently the two were in the middle of a game.

"Yes! Read it and weep. Straight flush." Said Rainbow dash

"Aw come on." Aria said tossing her cards on the table then took out her hair clips and slid them across the table to Rainbow Dash.

"Ha, too easy."

"I don't get why I suddenly wanted to play this game." frowned Aria while Rainbow shuffled the deck. "I've never really been a fan of cards to begin with."

Rainbow Dash was down to her jacket, shirt and panties while Aria only hader her briefs on. "Guess you felt like trying something new." she said with a shrug before dealing.

"Yeah well it sucks, plain and simple." she said before looked at her cards and saw she had a four of a kind. 'Ok, this looks pretty good.' she thought and looked at Dash who kept her expression unreadable. "He Skittles, let's make this interesting, winner of this hand takes all the marbles and gets to boss the other one around."

"Oh? Sounds like someone's got a good hand if they're being so sure. but on the off chance you're bluffing I'm gonna go ahead and say, all in. Whatcha got?"

"Four of a kind." she said smugly and placed the cards. "Now you can start by by giving me back my clothes-"

"Nuh uh I don't be think so, I got a Royal Flush." smirked Rainbow showing her hand. "I win."

"What!" Aria screeched.

"Yup, meaning it's time you get into your birthday suit."

Aria whined in defeat before taking off her underwear. "Oh you've gotta be kidding."

"I love it when I win." smirked Rainbow Dash while taking the briefs and held them up. "Wow you got a small butt." she commented looking at Aria.

"Oh stow it." she frowned with a blush and tried to cover herself

"Ah ah ah, remember? I get your clothes, AND you have to listen to me." Rainbow Dash said.

"Aw come on."

"Hey don't gamble if you can't pay the price. And for my first order, don't cover up."

Aria groaned while Rainbow stood up with a smile.

"Second, you have to stay like that, even when walking by the door and windows." Rainbow instructed with a grin.

"Ugh."

"Consider this punishment for the battle of the bands, or at least the beginning." smirked Rainbow. "And now...do some jumping jacks."

"I hate you." She said before starting her jumping jacks.

"Oh trust me, this isn't the worst of what I can have you do." she said with her mind plotting all the things she planned to do with Aria.

"Damn you Skittles."

"You know what, stop." She said with a frown before Aria halted. "Now, go over to the couch and bend over he armrest."

Aria let out a sigh before doing so with a blush. "If you just wanna stare at my ass just take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Hmm, not a bad idea. But first I have other plans." smirked Rainbow walking over and rubbed her hands together before lowering a hand down, swung it up, and then brought it down on the ass.

*Slap*

"AH!" Aria let out feeling her nerves light up before shuddering with a moan.

*Slap*

Aria's cheek turned pink with blush as she bit her lower lip.

*Slap*

"MMMHH!...mhhhh."

"What's wrong? You sound odd." remarked RD with ignorance and hiding her smirk while rubbing a hand over Aria's ass. "Almost like... you're enjoying this. But that can't be."

"O-Of course not, that'd be weird." spoke up Aria gritting her teeth.

"Tell you what, apologize for calling me Skittles and I'll stop." Offered Rainbow

Aria opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't leave her mouth and she just lowered her head.

"Nothing to say?" asked Rainbow Dash before shrugging. "Fine, we'll do this my way."

*Slap*

"Hah!" Aria let out as rainbow continued smacking her ass until it turned from purple into a bright shade of red.

"Come on, you sure you don't want me to stop?" Questioned Rainbow grinning ear to ear. "By now your ass must be pretty sore."

"I-I-I'm fine."

"Tough girl eh? I can respect that." smirked Rainbow before giving the ass an extra hard slap.

"Fuck!" moaned Aria while Rainbow looked down and noticed a clear liquid going down Aria's legs.

"Looks like someone's getting wet." teased the cyan girl.

"N-No I'm not!"

"Oh come on, cut the crap. I know you're a Masochist." declared Rainbow crossing her arms making Aria go wide eyed. "You're getting wet the more I slap you down there."

"Wha...but….how-"

"You talk in your sleep."

Aria's eyes widened before facepalming. "Oh fuck me sideways." she groaned in dismay.

"Sorry, I'll pass. For now at least." remarked Rainbow before pulling out her phone. "But if you want me to still take that picture I'd be glad to." she jabbed playfully.

"No!" Aria shouted.

"Shame, Pinkie would have a field day if she saw this. I bet she's already made Sonata into her bitch and fucked her silly."

"Sonata might be a bit naive and dense, but even I doubt she'd let her guard down that easy."

"Says the girl whose pussy she ate out last night."

Aria frowned at her while crossing her arms and turned her head away.

"Oh you know I'm right." spoke Rainbow.

(Pinkies house.

Pinkie and Sonata had reached their limit with their whipped cream fight. Both were covered with whip cream all around and the sisters looking out from behind the couch with Limestone not as much of a mess as the two girls.

"Okay...let's call it… A tie." huffed Pinkie.

"Works...for me." Sonata nodded.

"Good, now clean up this mess!" yelled Limestone.

"Alright then, I'll start here!" said Pinkie who licked some cream off Sonata's shoulder.

"Eep!"

"Mmmh, tasty." smiled Pinkie before she started moving down Sonata's arm licking off more of the topping.

"A-Ah!" gasped Sonata shuddering feeling the tongue. It moved over her body getting every last bit of the cream off before finishing at Sonata's navel . "EEP!"

"All done!" smiled Pinkie before she started licking the cream from her own.

"Sorry, Pinkie has a thing about licking food off people," Maud explained. "It's one of her many kinks."

"No it's fine. I actually like that." replied Sonata with a blush which peaked Pinkie's interest.

The pink girl's smile widened as she looked at Sonata. "Oh yeah. I can tell you and I are going to get along really well."

That's when Marble heard a phone going off and looked around before spotting it and grabbed it and handed it to Pinkie since it was hers. "Mmm."

Pinkie took the phone and held it to her ear. "Helloooooo?"

"Pinkie, it's Spike, is Sonata there with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, bring her to Twilight's house, I have news." Spike instructed.

"Okie dokie lokie." she replied. She put her phone down and turned to the girl. "Get dressed, we're taking a trip to Twilight's."

"And leaving us to clean up the mess." Remarked Maud.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, right?" Pinkie questioned before seeing the room was a total mess and smiled awkwardly.

After a bit of convincing, Pinkie and Sonata managed to get out of the house after pinkie lent her a decent outfit that looked exactly like her own and went to Twilight's where AJ, Rainbow, and the two other Dazzlings were waiting with Spike.

"Alright girls, I got good news, well mostly good news. See I told the boss you were the ones breaking in and stealing pizzas."

"Gee, way to start things off." spoke Aria in a dry tone.

"Hey, I needed to be clear and get to the point. Yes he was upset and a little bit quick to want to call the police, BUT, I managed to talk him out of it. So now he's letting you choose. You can either go to jail willingly, Or work afternoon shifts at Freddy's until you pay off your debts." Spike said.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." remarked Sonata. "I can serve a few pizzas."

"It's not just serving pizza. It's also cooking the pizzas, cleaning off tables, mopping the floors, clean the bathroom-"

"Ugh, can't Sonata just suck him off and we forget the whole thing?" asked Aria.

"Why do I have to suck him off? Adagio's the brains of this outfit, make her do it." Spoke the blue girl.

"Well your the one with the big mouth." Countered Adagio

"No one is Sucking any one off! Look, if you try that, I guarantee you three are gonna get sent away. Just work off what you stole and it'll be no problem. There isn't always an easy way out."

"Besides, if you all try to get out just by using your bodies, than that's no better than being hookers." spoke Rainbow. "Not saying you wouldn't be perfect at it but-"

"What Rainbow means, is that if you go and do somethin' like that, you're gonna feel dirty and then how are you gonna live yer lives?" asked Applejack.

"Sonata's more than welcome to stay with me." Said Pinkie "The other two, not so much."

"Just think of it like this, you do work, get it over with, then you can try and get a firm grasp on your lives again. Doesn't that sound better than struggling?" asked Sunset.

"I don't know. Are your robots gonna rape us again?" Questioned Adagio.

"Wait, does it even count as rape if they're robots, and that we liked it, and some of us may or may not wanna try it again?" Sonata questioned before her eyes darted around the room.

"Um….if you look at it that way, I don't think so." Spike said scratching his head.

"Then I'll do it." spoke Sonata raising a hand up.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it, but I'm not gonna smile for any kids birthday parties." spoke Aria. "And I don't do bathrooms!"

"Really it's the boss's call, unless you wanna take your chance as jailbait." said Rainbow.

"Really you three should just take it, a little hard work never hurt anyone." spoke Rarity.

"Says the girl who looks like she lives in a salon." remarked Adagio dryly. "I had to work on a farm all day and now I'm going to have to work at a lousy pizza joint? It's too much. I want something in return."

"I'm not so sure you're in a position to make deals," Stated Twilight. "But just out of curiosity, what exactly do you want?"

"Rarity, you make clothes right?" Adagio asked.

"Indeed I do."

"Do you think you could make a copy of my old outfit?" Adagio questioned "the purple and pink one with the leggings? I had to sell my old one a while back and I'm not big on wearing hillbilly hand me downs out in public."

"Hey! I'll have you know those were big in style back when Granny Smith was my age." frowned Applejack. "And we ain't no hillbillies."

"So then they're just hand me downs."

"Um, can you please make me an outfit too?" Asked Sonata. "They had to burn mine."

That surprised the others before Rarity spoke. "I'm...not even going to question why, although it would explain why you and Pinkie are wearing matching outfits. Honestly I think they did you a favor."

"It was my sister's idea." beamed said girl with a grin.

"Alright, well if Rarity here can make an exact copy of my outfit-"

"And mine!" spoke up Sonata.

"Whatever, then I'll do this stupid thing."

"Can you Rarity?" Sunset asked curiously

"Darling have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Rarity scoffed. "I could make enough copies to make them all slightly different without realizing it and all in time for next season. I'll make two of each when I return home and still get my eight hours. I'll even make Aria a pair as well, Lord only knows what Rainbow Dash makes her wear."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think she's referring to the fact you mostly wear a jockstrap instead of actual underwear." Sunset stated. "Let's not forget how often you do laundry, which is very little, should I stop there or are we gonna have a slumber party while I keep listing?"

The girl glared at her with Aria covering her mouth to hide her smirk and the others even got a good chuckle at Rainbow Dash's expense. "Ha ha ha, you're a riot."

Suddenly Spike's phone started ringing. "Huh?"

"Who is it?" asked Twilight as he picked it up.

"It's from work." He said before answered. "Hello...oh hey boss… What, don't come into work tonight?...a storm?" He walked to the window and could see the dark clouds rolling in. "Oh jeez."

"Wow, we lucked out." whispered Aria.

"Right...no I'm sure Freddy and the girls will be fine on their own for one night." he nodded. "I understand...the girls? Well you can talk to them right now if you'd like." he said looking to the dazzlings who were making gestures signifying 'no'. "Uh, actually you can't because they're, uh, in the shower!...Yeah, all three, weird right?"

"Ugh, why did he have to say that?" groaned Adagio shaking her head.

"Uh huh….yeah… okay I'll tell them, see you tomorrow." Spike said before hanging up. "The boss said he wants you at work 12:30 pm sharp. If you're late, even once, you'll be showering with a lot more people, in prison."

"Fine, we'll be there." relented Aria.

"We all better get back home before the storm hits." Said Fluttershy, who had been quiet up until I now.

"Right, come on Adagio, we need all hands down at the farm." spoke Applejack pulling the girl towards the door.

"Oh joy. More farm work."

"Race you home Aria, unless you don't think your skinny toothpick legs can handle it." Taunted Rainbow Dash.

"I could say the same about you and your cow thighs. Try and keep up, Skittles."

"Hey! I said don't call me that!" spoke Rainbow before they ran out of the house. "Just wait until I get my hands on your ass!"

"Wow, Dashi and Aria must have gone at it faster than you two." remarked Pinkie looking at Sunset and Twilight. "Come on Sonata we better get back before we get soaked."

"At least it'll help clean off any whip cream we missed." she smiled scooping a small amount left over from behind her ear making Spike and the other girls share a glance as they walked out.

"Wow…..they move fast." remarked Spike while the others nodded.

(Later)

It was raining out with the streets empty and with thunder booming above and lightning flashing through the air. The pizzeria was empty with a pair of eyes looking at it from an alleyway that narrowed into a glare of anger.

The person ran over while heading to the back with a small bag in hand and grabbed some tools out of it before working on the lock. They made quick work of it before opening the door and walked in. The person stayed low while crawling under the tables and keeping their eyes peeled for any movement. The person had only one goal in mind and they would not be stopped.

"This really sucks." spoke one girl's voice making the person stay still and saw Toy Bonnie walk by. "I can't believe Spike and the girls can't come by until tomorrow just because the boss is scared of a blackout."

"Well he has a right to be, I mean we shouldn't even be active right now." remarked Bonnie while the figure watched them with a glare. "Come on, let's get back into our spots and shut down for the night, they'll reactivate us in the morning."

"I hate shutting down. I'm always afraid of what people will do to us and we can't stop it."

"Relax, no one can get in but Spike and the owner." spoke Chica. "We'll be alright."

'That's what you bitches think.' the person thought before following them. He saw all of the girls get in their spots before slowly going still and waited a few minutes to be sure. "Now." The person said walking closer.

The animatronics didn't move an inch while the person walked past them with a sneer and walked into the light and was really the former night guard

"You lousy piles of scrap metal are gonna get yours, but I'm looking for someone special." he said before walking up to Springtrap. "Gotta say, they did good work recreating my robotics." he reached in and pulled out some tools out and grinned at the still robot. "Like they say, payback's a bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

More steamy night's at Freddy's

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Adagio was looking over her new outfit. And as requested it looked identical to her old one she sold, its was almost scary how similar it was. "Wow, Rarity actually did a good job, it's like I never got rid of it."

"It almost sounds like you think she rarely does good work." commented Applejack.

"All she did in school was claim to be a fashion designer." deadpanned Adagio. "Unless I see her making money and her outfits on the news, it sounds like hot air to me."

"She made the outfits we wore when we kicked yer uppity backside in the battle of the bands." Smirked Applejack.

"Oh stow it." she frowned with her arms crossed. "Outfits only work a fourth of the time, the other time is music."

"Well change back into yer work clothes, we got chores to do."

"Again?" Adagio whined.

"Course, unless you want that outfit to end up with mud all over it."

"But we already worked so hard yesterday." she griped.

"That just means the work today won't be so bad. 'Sides, at least you're not gelding a stallion today."

"What is gelding?"

"Castratin' a horse or donkey." The blond stated. "What, you wanna trade jobs?"

"No! Oh god no!" shivered Adagio. "That's just sick and wrong on so many levels."

"Aw grow up. Ah been doin' it since Ah was ten." remarked Applejack with a wave. "It ain't easy, but it's gotta be done."

"So it's normal for you to cut off an animal's balls? No wonder Spike is so well behaved." Adagio spoke with a thoughtful look and tapped her chin.

"Nah, that's just him learnin' good morals, now either get changed or risk yer outfit gettin' dirty."

"Ugh… are your bloomers always in a bunch?" groaned Adagio before she started to get her outfit switched out.

"Quit talkin' about my unmentionables! And ah don't always wear bloomers, just for sunday's and other special events." clarified AJ with a frown and crossed arms.

"So what? You just always have a giant rod up your butt, or is it a dildo so you can get yourself off on the job?" jabbed Adagio with a smirk making the girl roll her eyes with a groan.

"Just get changed!"

"Oh cool your jets, I am." she spoke while AJ headed for the door. "Have fun playing with horse cock."

Applejack froze and turned red as a tomato. "It ain't like that at all!" she growled and stomped out. "Keep it together Applejack."

Adagio changed into AJ's clothes and let out a deep sigh before heading out of the house. "Man it's hot today." she wiped her forehead. 'Why can't she skip today? Not like the works gonna go anywhere.' she thought before getting an idea. "Yeah it can wait a few minutes." she muttered then looked around before heading into the orchard.

It took awhile, but eventually Applejack walked out of the barn while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Sorry ah had to do that fellas, but ya'll were gettin' way too ornery."

All she got was a loud neigh in response which sounded annoyed and angry.

"Applejack!" Applebloom called and ran up.

"What's up Applebloom?"

"Ah can't find Adagio, she's ditchin' her chores."

"Ugh, figures." groaned Applejack shaking her head. "Alright, let's split up and try findin' her."

"Ah already looked everywhere, 'cept fer the orchard."

"Then she's probably there munchin' on the apples if she didn't get lost. Let's go sis."

"Right." nodded Applebloom before they headed towards the field of trees.

"Ah can't believe she just up and left." frowned AJ with a huff. "Second day here and she's shirkin' off."

"Ah hope she didn't get too turned around. Last time someone got lost in here for two days, and we almost got our pants sued off." Apple Bloom said looking around the trees.

"Oh trust me, she's gonna wish she ends up lost when Ah get ma hands on her."

Suddenly they could hear moaning and groans up ahead.

"Hey do ya hear that Applejack?"

"You bet, and Ah'm afraid Ah got an idea what it is." Applejack said before Applebloom ran towards it. "Applebloom no, wait!"

"Adagio! What in tarnation are you…" Applebloom looked behind a tree before trailing off and blinked then reeled back and screamed with deep blush then ran back to her sister. "Applejack!"

"God damnit!" Adagio said walking out from behind the tree while buttoning her shorts. "Just when I was really enjoying myself."

"Adagio!" Applejack scolded.

"She was doing somethin' naughty, really naughty!" Applebloom pointed at Adagio.

"Oh grow up cowgirl, I was just playing with myself. Not like you won't learn how to do it when you get older anyway. It's totally natural." Adagio shrugged.

"Ma sister's too young to see somethin' like that!"

"Oh please, like you're a saint blondy. Why don't you tell her what you've been doing late at night lately, I bet she'd love to hear that." smirked Adagio making Applejack turn crimson and her sister look at her confused.

"Applebloom, get on outta here and go do yer chores." ordered Applejack glaring at Adagio.

"But-"

"NOW!" Applejack barked.

"Eep!" squeaked her sister before running back to the farm.

"And you," Applejack grabbed Adagio by the wrist. "Come with me. If yer not gonna work, then yer outta here."

"Oh come on, I was just kidding!" Adagio said before she was dragged out of the orchard and back to the house.

"Go get changed, I need to make a call." Applejack pointed.

"Can't you take a little humor?" Adagio asked walking inside.

"Get changed, now." spoke the farm girl with a cold look. She took a deep breath and calmed down before pulling out her phone.

Adagio frowned and walked back to her room while conflicted between pissed off and feeling like a complete idiot.

Applejack looked through her contacts and found the one she was looking for. She hit call, held it to her ear, and waited for an answer. "Howdy, it's me."

Later Applejack lead the poofy haired Dazzling through town. All the while she was silent while Adagio stared at the ground with crossed arms.

"So where exactly are you taking me, back to the homeless shelter?"

"You wish, Ah've got a much better place in mind for ya, and the person living there is just as capable of keeping you in check." she replied while making sure Adagio didn't try to bolt for it. Soon enough they came to a quaint little house with a number of brightly colored flowers, a variety of animal feeders and, a picket fence. "Here we are your new home."

"Is it just me or does it look a little like a cottage out of some fairy tale?" asked Adagio while seeing a few twittering birds fly near them. "Okay a lot like a cottage out of a fairy tale."

"Come on." spoke AJ pulling Adagio into the yard after opening the gate and up to the door before using the knocker. "She's got more patience with someone like you, so you best be good to her.

The door opened and on the other side was Fluttershy. "Good morning Applejack."

"Mornin Fluttershy." smiled AJ while Adagio was floored. "Ah brought Adagio over. Thanks again for takin' her off my hands."

"Oh, it's no problem Applejack, I just hope nothing bad happened." she replied with concern.

"Well Applebloom might be askin' some questions later, but Ah have it all sorted out." she waved off before turning to the stunned Adagio. "Well? Go on inside, and be nice." she whispered with an edge.

"You're seriously leaving me with her?"

"Do Ah look like Ah'm jokin'? Now git!" frowned Applejack pushing Adagio towards the cottage and turned before walking away. "Later Fluttershy!"

"Later Applejack." Fluttershy waved then looked at Adagio. "Come on in Adagio."

The Dazzling let out a sigh and followed the girl inside which was quaint and rather decent with numerous animals walking or sleeping on the furniture. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you go through a lot of lint rollers."

"Oh, how did you know?" she asked with innocent surprise making Adagio roll her eyes while seeing a rabbit at the dinner table munching from a salad with a bib.

"Call it a lucky guess." she remarked before walking over and sat on the couch while seeing a cat and weasel look at her making her raise an eyebrow. "What? What are you furry freaks looking at?"

"I think they wanna get to know you since you'll be staying here." smiled Fluttershy before they heard a thumping and saw Angel looking upset and holding his empty food dish upside down. "Oh dear, are you still hungry Angel? Don't worry, I'll get you some more."

Adagio watched Fluttershy go to the kitchen while seeing the rabbit look at her with a raised eyebrow making her drop hers. "What are you looking at Peter cottontail? Don't think you're going to get a handout from me."

Angel sent a glare at her while setting his bowl down while Adagio looked down to see the cat rubbing against her leg.

"Hey!" she moved her leg back with a frown. "I don't do giant hairballs, so don't expect me to pet you or anything like that." she said brushing her leg with her hand to get any cat hair off.

The cat dropped it's ears in disappointment while a bird flew over and chirped near Adagio's ear. "Gah! Seriously, you have way too many animals."

"Oh, they all aren't mine really." spoke Fluttershy walking out with another bowl and set it next to Angel who rubbed his paws. "They mostly come by on their own, I think they find my house comforting if they ever need some help or feel scared. If you didn't notice my house is just on the edge of town and the Forest is right out back."

"Well do you have some shock collars or cages? Last thing I need is one of them sleeping on me in the middle of the night."

"Oh no, I never use anything inhumane, also you'd be surprised how nice it feels to have a kitty sleep on your belly at night." smiled Fluttershy picking the cat up and rubbed it's head getting a purr out of it. "Oh I almost forgot, would you be a dear and take the bowl of berries from the cabinet and take it outside, I have to see to Angel."

"Okay," Adagio stated raising her eyebrow yet again, "then what?"

"Just leave it on the ground. That's all."

Adagio sighed before standing up. "Alright, I'll be right back." she stood up and retrieved the berries before heading out. She looked at the berries while popping one in her mouth and looked around outside for where to set them. "Now where do I put these?" She wondered before popping another berry in her mouth. "Mhh, these are pretty good." She smiled before she continued eating while beyond the trees something saw her and growled unhappily. "This place wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't filled with so many smelly animals and the scent of nature." she said before a shadow was cast over her making her blink in confusion before tilting her head back and gazed up and the angry looking brown bear.

The large creature narrowed it's eyes making Adagio's eyes widen, mouth drop open, and made her drop the bowl on the ground while hearing it growl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before bolting to the cottage at an almost inhuman speed. When she got inside she slammed the door shut behind her and clutched her chest as her heart hammered against her ribcage making the animals turn with Fluttershy walking over with concern. "THERE'S A BEAR OUT THERE!"

"Oh, no need to be scared, he's friendly." smiled the girl.

"...what?" squeaked Adagio. "I don't think you heard me clearly, there is a BEAR out there! It was growling at me! We gotta call animal control! Or better yet, the zoo!"

"He growled at you? That's not like him at all."

"No duh! Quick! Give me your phone and I'll do it myself!" Adagio said before stepping up to the pink hair girl who walked by and headed for the door. "What are you doing?! Are you nuts!?"

"No, I'm just going to go see what's wrong." she said opening the door and stepped out.

"Y...You are nuts! That's a vicious and hungry bear! He's not something you can just walk up to and have a chit chat with!" Adagio shouted poking her head out. She saw Fluttershy walking over to the bear who was eating the berries on the ground before turning it's head making Adagio move back inside and shut the door. "She's bear chow."

"Hello Mr. Bear." greeted Fluttershy while the bear moved towards her and slowly stood up which made it look like it was about to attack. "What's the matter?"

It let out a growl while gesturing to the bowl and berries spilled on the ground.

Adagio waited by the door and looked around the house. "I wonder if I can keep all her stuff?"

Angel walked over near her feet and crossed his arms while tapping his foot.

"Oh don't look at me like that."

"Adagio, could you please come out here please?" Fluttershy called.

"Wait, you're alive?" she questioned popping her head out while seeing the girl rub the bear's head without a problem.

"Adagio, were you eating Mr. Bear's berries?"

"Uh, well I might have snacked on a few...dozen….possibly." she remarked while seeing the bear growl making her stay mostly in the doorway.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you without asking first. I would think that you'd have learned that by now." spoke Fluttershy while scratching the bear's chin getting a smile out of him. "Now come on over here and say you're sorry." she instructed.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" spoke Adagio before closing the door shut with a frown. "There's no way I'm saying sorry to a walking skin rug." She stated and ran into the living room.

Fluttershy sighed before looking at the bear. "Don't worry Mr. Bear, she just needs some time to get use to things, I'll get you some more berries." she said and headed inside. "Adagio?" she called out.

"In here!" she called from the kitchen. "Is the bear gone?"

"Not yet, I told him I'd get him more berries."

"More Berries? What about the one I out there?"

"You dropped them on the ground, they're all dirty."

"So what! Animals eat food off the ground already." she rolled her eyes while Fluttershy came into the kitchen. "Why bother feeding them?! There's plenty of food for them out in the wild!"

"I can't just watch them go hungry if I can help it." she replied while going into a cabinet and grabbing another bowl of berries. "If you tried being kinder you'd make a lot more friends."

"What, and be more like you?" questioned. "Wake up! You're a total pussy! You'd get on your hands and knees for anything thing fuzzy and cute and take whatever they dish out! You're not their friend, you're their bitch!"

Fluttershy reeled back from that while some of the animals popped their heads in. "T-That's not true, we're all friends here." she said before Angel hopped up and repeatedly hit his dish against her boot demanding to be fed. "Oh, hang on Angel, I'll get you some more right away."

"See? You're letting that tiny puffball call the shots here. You might as well be on your back in a spread eagle position for him." remarked Adagio making Fluttershy turn beet red at the image. "I learned long ago that being _'kind'_ only ends with everyone taking you for all your worth. And I suggest you learn that too."

The girl took a deep breath to keep the erotic image out of her head while getting Angel's bowl filled up. "I assure, being kind is something you should try. What about Sonata and Aria? Aren't you kind with them?"

"As if. Yeah we work together, but that doesn't mean I have to like or even be nice to or even like them." she scoffed while rolling her eyes. "Just go feed your masters Pussyshy, I'm gonna go lay down." Adagio said walking out of the kitchen.

Fluttershy looked down at the floor sadly while starting to have second thoughts. How could anyone see the world in such a dark way or say such awful things.

Angel got annoyed and tapped her boot with his paw with his foot tapping before he started chattering in irritation.

"Oh! Sorry Angel." she said before going to grab some more salad with her free arm. 'I'm sure she just needs some time to see that being kind can pay off.' she thought to herself before looking at the berries in one hand and the vegetables in the other while also thinking about what Adagio said. "Angel, I don't let myself get pushed around all the time, do I?" she asked the little white rabbit.

He let out an aggravated sound while tapping at his wrist and pointed at his stomach as if nothing else mattered other than filling his belly.

She sighed and went to fill the bowl while feeling a little bit empty from his reply.

Once he got his food he was happy, not caring for his owners feelings at the moment.

Fluttershy lowered her head with her hair over shadowing her eyes. She slowly gripped her hands with a frown forming. Then suddenly she reached down and picked the bowl up. "On second thought I think you had enough, you're getting pudgy."

He looked at her in surprise before giving a frown and tapped her boot before pointing at his mouth. However the minute he looked up at her face he froze before shrinking in fear.

"You need some exercise little mister," she spoke then went out and opened the back door. "and you can start right now, I don't want to see you back in this house until you burn a few calories."

Angel was down on his belly as he crawled out the door.

Fluttershy set the bowl of berries down just outside the door before closing it. She then made her way up stairs then into her room. She made her way to the closet and opened it with her mouth working into a dark smirk for what she had planned.

(Later)

Adagio was flipping through channels on the TV hoping to find something worth watching, apparently Fluttershy had almost all the good channels blocked. "I'm starting to wonder if being with Applejack was better, at least with her I didn't need to worry about being denied good shows, no TV."

"Adagio! Could you come upstairs for a minute!" called Fluttershy from upstairs in a loud tone making the girl groan.

She slammed the remote and made her way to the top off the stares.

"In here!" Fluttershy called from her room, her door slightly ajar.

Adagio pushed open the door, but didn't see Fluttershy. She adopted a look of confusion before stepping in. While her back was turned the door was slammed shut. She jumped and turned around with wide eyes. Fluttershy stood before her wearing a pair of pink stockings and gloves with a matching garter belt, and a corset. Her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Glad you could get your butt off the couch." remarked the girl with a frown while having her arms crossed. "You were starting to end up like a couch potato."

"Wow…never pegged you for the type to wear something that make such a statement." remarked Adagio giving the girl a look over with a hand on her hip. "Did you just call me up here to see how it looked?"

"Shut your damn mouth." Fluttershy ordered. "I didn't say you could speak."

Adagio was genuinely surprised by this. "Excuse me?"

"I said, shut. UP!" Barked the pink haired girl giving adagio her infamous Stare.

The girl reeled back, but not just from the volume, mostly it was the surprising cold look the eyes Fluttershy was giving her. As she approached, Adagio stepped back in fear before the backs of her legs met the foot of Fluttershy's bed frame. "W-What?"

"Strip, now." Fluttershy ordered.

Adagio wanted to protest, but that look in the girls eyes… in the end Adagio compiled and took off her clothes.

"Now lay on the bed and don't move."

"Fluttershy what's happened to you?" Adagio asked moving to the bed.

"Don't call me that, that little pussy is out at the moment." frowned Fluttershy walking over with her hands on her hips.

"Uh...sure." Adagio said in confusion.

"From now on, you call me Flutterdom, got it?"

"Y-Yeah whatever you say." nodded Adagio while feeling nervous. 'What's going on? She changes her outfit, wants a new name, and gives me that weird stare and I'm scared? She's still the same pansy girl from earlier.'

Flutterdom moved a hand to cop a feel of Adagio's breasts. She gave one a squeeze while moving her fingers near the nipple slowly and grabbed it before pinching it making Adagio jump with a yelp. "Yeah, that's what I want to see."

"W-What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh don't worry your poofy little head about a thing. I won't be _too_ rough with you." she smirked while giving the nipple a twist making Adagio jump.

"What's going on with you? Your personality did a total 180."

"Let me explain. See when Fluttershy finds herself in certain situations that are hard to cope with, she makes up little characters, like yours truly, to help her."

"Wait, so she's nuts?"

"That all depends on your definition of nuts." Flutterdom replied twisting the nipple harder.

"AHH!" Adagio let out.

"I for one think it's nuts to masturbate in an apple orchard where anyone can see you. Applejack explained everything over the phone, but asked Fluttershy to pretend she didn't know anything about it to spare your dignity."

'Oh come on!'

"Does the thought of getting caught turn you on?" Flutterdom asked leaning in.

"N-No! Of course not!" Adagio replied as she blushed and tried looking away.

"Wrong move." frowned Flutterdom reaching down and giving both nipples a tug.

"GAHHH!" cried out Adagio from the tug and squirmed under the girl's grip before she let go.

"You're a little exhibitionist." mocked Flutterdom with a smirk. "And yet you like to act so high and mighty. I bet you use to take pictures of yourself naked in the mirror."

Adagio's blush darkened while looking away again.

"Stand up." ordered Flutterdom stepping back while Adago sighed and did so. "Now go rub your tits up against the window."

"What?" Adagio questioned. "You're serious?"

"Mhm." nodded Flutterdom.

Adagio groaned and made her way over to the window. She looked at Flutterdom who gave her the stare before she turned to the window and pushed her chest against it. The cold glass against her nipples making her shudder with a gasp. "L-Like this?"

"I said rub not just press." frowned Flutterdom. "Are you disobeying?"

"No! No I was just checking." she said before rubbing her breasts up and down against the window making a squeaking sound.

"That's what I thought." Flutterdom smirked before walking behind Adagio and gave her ass a slap and made Adagio jump. "Give the passersby a show."

'Oh man, I pray they're all just inside and NOT out walking today.' Adagio thought while trying to ignore the feeling of excitement.

Flutterdom stepped back and grabbed Adagio's legs before spreading them and crouched down with one finger poking her spot causing the Dazzling to jolt. "No moving, keep showing off your girls." she ordered with a dark chuckle. "Oh my, your pussy is already getting moist."

"N-No it's not." denied Adagio with a blush.

"Oh no? See for yourself." Flutterdom spoke and held up a finger with Adagio's pussy juice on it. "If you're feeling this wet so early, just imagine how more it'll feel when you get some men stopping to stare at your bare tits. And when they start taking pictures you'll probably be dripping all over the floor."

Adagio frowned and tried to steal herself, but when she saw a pair of girls outside talking to each other she went wide eyed and stiffened up which Flutterdom noticed.

"Oh look, we have an audience already." she whispered before moving her fingers to Adagio's pussy and began rubbing it making the girl moan. "Go ahead and see if you can get their attention." Flutterdom said and pinched Adagio's butt with her other hand.

"AH!" moaned the girl who jumped and tried moving her hands above her head as the girls kept walking. 'If they see me like this I'm ruined! I swear I know them, but I can't remember.'

The two girls were none other then Lyra and Bon Bon who were already making plans for their wedding.

"Ok, so the Cakes have the pastries covered, Pinkie's on...everything else really, but who should we have for entertainment?" asked Bon Bon holding a list. "I can't decide between Octavia or Vinyl?"

"Well I'm fine with either, I just wanna enjoy it with you." smiled Lyra hugging Bon Bon around the waist while rubbing their cheeks together getting a giggle from the girl. "Heck I'd even be fine with the Dazzlings. Sure they were jerks, but man did they have some great pipes."

"Yeah, wonder whatever happened to them." remarked Bon Bon before stopping with wide eyes making Lyra do the same with confusion. "Oh...my...god."

There in the window of Fluttershy's they saw Adagio.

Lyra's jaw dropped while Adagio gasped while Flutterdom noticed more juices dripping on her fingers.

"Wow." The three girls said in unison.

'Oh someone just end this!' thought Adagio from the embarrassment of being seen like this. Her heart beating like a jackrabbits.

"Is that…"

"Adagio Dazzle?" finished Lyra while rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I think it is, and I gotta say she's got a good looking body."

"Hey." frowned Bon Bon with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't act like you don't think she looks hot."

"I'm not saying she's not, but you're forgetting the obvious. She's literally showing herself off, NAKED, where anyone could see." deadpanned Bon Bon before they looked back to stare at the girl. "Although it's kinda hot."

"Think this is something she does a lot?"

"Maybe, wait... isn't this Fluttershy's house? What's she doing here?"

"Hmmm, you don't think…" Lyra trailed off.

"We need answers, like now." spoke Bon Bon before walking towards the cottage with Lyra following.

"Ah! They're heading this way!" Adagio said in panic while Flutterdom chuckled. "Why do I not like the sound of that chuckle?"

"Trust me, I'll take care of them, but you stay right there and don't try to move, got it?" she questioned giving Adagio the stare.

"Yes ma'am." she nodded.

Bon Bon gave a loud knock on the front door while she and Lyra waited.

"Should I be ready to call the police?" Lyra asked.

"No, but have your phone in hand. I don't wanna think something wrong is going on, but if there is I wanna make sure they can get here as soon as possible."

"If we have to wrestle her in the buff to keep her here we'll be in bed all afternoon." Lyra joked before the door started to open. The two looked ready before seeing Fluttershy stand there with a smile and her clothes back on.

"Oh! Hello Lyra and Bon Bon, what brings you here today?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"Fluttershy, do you have someone in your house?" Lyra questioned.

"Oh no, it's just me and my furry friends in here, why do you ask?"

"Uh maybe because we just saw Adagio with her tatas against one of your windows."

"Oh my." gasped Fluttershy. "Are you sure? I haven't seen anyone near here, let alone come inside and do...that."

"Huh?" they blinked while Fluttershy smiled.

"I can assure you both that Adagio hasn't come around, why I haven't seen her since she and the other two left school to be a solo band."

"...right, well… if you do ever run into her, ask her if she could play at our wedding."

"Sure thing, and congrats again by the way, anything I can do to help?"

"Can you train doves?" Asked Bon Bon.

"Doves, woodpeckers, blue jays, all kinds of birds." she listed off.

Bon Bon smiled excitedly. "Great! We could use your help training some to fly around after me and Lyra kiss."

"Consider it done."

"Great! You're a lifesaver Fluttershy." smile Lyra before handing the girl an invitation from her pocket. "I held on to a few before we send all the others out, so keep that on hand and we'll see you there. But we might come on by a couple of times to make sure everything's alright before the big day."

"Thank you." she smiled before waving them off and walked inside before frowning and snapped her fingers. "Angel, get over here." she called out before the exhausted rabbit hopped over. She handed the letter to him. "Take it up to my room when you catch your breath, I need to get back to my little pet." she said taking off her clothes again.

He nodded and watched her walk up the stairs before letting out a deep breath before falling back and passed out from exhaustion.

Flutterdom made her way back to her room and closed the door. "Sorry about the interruption, now where were we?"

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" asked Adagio seeing the girls walk away and was relieved they didn't turn around.

"Do you want to stop, hmm? You could have stopped while I was out and I never would have known." smirked Flutterdom walking over and giving Adagio's ass a swat making the girl jump. "The fact that you kept going just proves what I said about you is right."

'Damn it! I can't believe I'm getting excited and letting her talk to me like that.' Adagio thought before Flutterdom rested her chin on Adagio's shoulder and her arms wrapped around Adagio's body. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's enough for the show." Flutterdom said pulling her away. "Now to really get you to admit your true self."

"W-What are you going to do now?" She asked before Flutterdom let go.

Flutterdom walked over to her night stand and grabbed her phone. "I'll be taking a little momentum of this moment of course. Lay on the bed and start fingering yourself."

"Wait, you don't-"

"Don't what?" she smirked. "You mean record it all? Big time. Now go on."

Adagio sighed before climbing over on the bed and laid on her side before she reached down and spread her legs and started sliding a finger inside herself while Flutterdom started recording.

"Oh yes." Flutterdom smiled. "I'm going to title this one under 'Slutty Exibitionist of Stardom.'"

"Oh god." Adagio groaned. She felt her pussy getting more soaked with the juices trickling down her leg and onto the bed. Her other hand moving to grope her breast.

"I wonder if you'd be really moaning your head off if we had a little audience here. Maybe I should go and call some up." Flutterdom spoke walking up. "I'm sure the canterlot high football team would enjoy the show."

"No!" moaned Adagio with her finger moving faster while she squeezed her tit harder.

"Well you say that." smirked Flutterdom getting a close up of the wet slit. "But if that's true, then why did you go faster? I didn't say you could do that."

"Oh would you just shut up!" she moaned out.

Flutterdom frowned before reaching over and gave Adagio's other breast a slap making the girl jump. "You don't give me orders you little bitch, I'M the one who holds all the cards, now shut up and ask permission to go faster. Or so help me I'll make you regret walking into my house."

Adagio looked at the girl with fear before nodding her head.

"Then tell me, what is it, you want?"

"I...want to go faster?"

"I can't hear you."

"I want to go faster." She said slightly louder.

"Come on, if you can moan like a slut, then beg like one!"

"I WANT TO FUCKING FINGER MY CUNT FASTER!" cried out Adagio with Flutterdom smirking at getting that on camera.

"Then go ahead and really go nuts." ordered Flutterdom while enlarging the camera image. "And be as loud as you can, that's an order."

Adagio cried out as she fingered her twat an moved her fingers at a more rapid pace. She pinched her nipple while getting more and more hot. "Ngh! Ah! Hah! Oh shit! Fuck!"

"Good little slut. Spread those folds for the camera." ordered Flutterdom moving her phone right up near the pussy while Adagio used her fingers to spread it. "Good girl, I'll bet you've never had a dick in you before, have you?" Flutterdom questioned. "I bet you got a little jealous while watching Aria getting double teamed in our last orgy."

"Ah! J-Just a little!" Adagio felt slightly embarrassed.

"Oh you poor thing." mocked Flutterdom before reaching down with a hand and grabbed at Adagio's clit making the girl let out a scream of pleasure. "Maybe I SHOULD call up some guys, let them take you like a bitch and who knows, if you're really slutty, let them cum all inside you again and again." Flutterdom said looming over Adagio.

"N-No! Not that! I'm not ready to be a teen parent!"

"Then this time, lay on your stomach, and finger your asshole. You pussy juice should make it easier for your fingers to slide in there. Ooh or if you want, Rarity asked me to hang on to some of her sex toys so Sweetie Belle wouldn't find them."

'Oh dear sweet god.' she thought, but curiosity compelled her to ask. "What kind exactly?"

"Get in position and I'll show you."

Adagio rolled on her stomach while Flutterdom reached under the bed. 'I pray they're not as messed up as I think they are. Although if they're Rarity's, how bad can they possibly be?'

"Hmm, this one might work." remarked Flutterdom pulling out a red dildo with the tip looking like some kind of pitchfork shape that made Adagio gawk.

'The fuck is that!' she thought with a slack jaw.

"Ooh or what about this one?" she said pulling not another one that looked like a horse cock. "I think there's one like a dog's too under there, somewhere." she said reaching further in.

"Um...just how many are under there?"

"Well it's hard to say really, Rarity keeps buying more and asks each of us to hold on to some of them." remarked Flutterdom while pulling out a set of anal beads with bumps on them. "This one was apparently an import. And I completely forgot about this one,." she said pulling out a riding crop. "I suppose the toys can wait, this is just what I need." she remarked with a dark grin.

"Oh fuck me."

"Don't tempt me." smirked Flutterdom standing up. "Now then, get to work on stuffing your butt."

"Oh man." She said taking the beads. "Just how far do I push these in?"

"See that ring at the end?" Flutterdom pointed "Right about there."

"Are you nuts? That's-"

"What, too much for you to handle?" she cut off with a smirk before frowning while lightly tapping the palm of her hand with the riding crop. "Or are you disobeying me? Because I don't think you'd like that."

Adagio shivered at the stare and looked at the beads before getting back on her stomach and rubbed the first one against her anus. The minute it went in she let out a squeak.

"Come on, don't make me wait longer than I should."

Adagio took a deep breath and started to push more beads in. Each one added in was bigger than the last. They made her bite her lip to try and keep her moans in.

"This is so hot." remarked Flutterdom who resumed recording the scene while licking her lips.

Adagio finally got the last bead in with a sigh in relief. 'Thank god.' she thought unaware Flutterdom reached for the ring. When she started to feel them get pulled out she let out a squeak with her left eye twitching and saw the girl smirking sadistically. "Ah fuck!"

"Don't worry, I won't yank them all out too fast. I wanna take them out one at a time so you can enjoy it all while on camera." said Flutterdom in amusement.

"Oh god!" Adagio let out and gripped the bed sheets.

"Remember, moan your head off." Flutterdom said putting the phone down on the mattress but angled it to where the camera could still catch attached the action.

Adagio did so and arched her back as another bead came out. The movement of them in her ass made her grit her teeth while one hand moved down to rub her slit making Flutterdom chuckle.

"I wonder if I should just give you a tail and ears and just take you out for a walk. You were born to be a bitch." The pink haired girl stated before finding the little bundle of nerves above Adagio's slit and pinched it.

"AHHH!" screamed Adagio with wide eyes before feeling a rush of pressure gush out of her slit and over Flutterdom's hand. After it past, Adagio was breathing slightly heavier.

"Apparently you didn't listen. Did I say you could cum? Flutterdom questioned yanking the final bead out.

"Ah!" moaned the girl who panted and shook her head. "N...N...No… I-I'm sorry."

"Oh trust me, you're gonna be." remarked Flutterdom.

(Later)

Adagio had her hands cuffed to the bed posts with a red ball bag in her mouth. She was moving back and forth with nipple clamps connected by a chain on her breasts swaying while Flutterdom was pistoning in and out of her with a strapon covered in bumps with Flutterdom holding up her legs.

"If your friends could see you right now they might be embarrassed." teased Flutterdom listening to Adagio's muffled moans. "Or maybe they'd wanna join in and show you off like a loose slut. But then again, you'd just become a sopping mess with a smile, wouldn't you?" she questioned and pulled the gag from Adagio's mouth.

"Ah! Yes! Oh god yes!" she cried out, lost in ecstasy.

"Then tell me, if you were ordered to strip and get into position, would you be a good little bitch and do it?" Flutterdom questioned leaning in close.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good." Flutterdom smiled and licked Adagio's earlobe. "Since you're getting the hang of things, I'll be merciful and give you permission to cum."

"Fuck yes! Thank you!" she moaned before cumming over the strap on and sticking her tongue out happily.

After Adagio came down from her high, and Flutterdom uncuffed her, she was covering herself with the blanket in utter disbelief. "My God."

"Good girl." smirked Flutterdom putting the toys away. "Now I won't need to swat you on the ass, unless you beg me to that is."

"I can't believe we just did that." she muttered with a red face and combed her hair with her fingers. "I can't believe I SAID all that."

"I have it all on my phone if you need a reminder."

"No, no I'm fine."

"Well just remember, as long as you're under my roof your ass is mine." she smirked while holding the phone up. "So keep that in mind next time you decide to act like top bitch. Oh, by the way, how would you like a real gig at a wedding?"

"What do you….please tell me you're not implying what I think you are."

"Oh relax, I don't mean something like THAT, but I like the way you think. I mean Lyra and Bon Bon's wedding, they need some entertainment and they might be willing to let you and your friends take up the spot."

"I mean if you don't want to-"

"No! We'll take it! But, can I please go back to Applejack's house? Farm work is looking really good right about now." requested Adagio making Flutterdom raise an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know, you're going to have to talk to Applejack." Flutterdom said before grinning as a wicked idea that came to mind.

'Wait, why is she grinning like that?'

(Applejack's house)

Applejack whistled while sweeping in the kitchen while feeling a bit relaxed when the phone started ringing. She walked over before picking it up. "Howdy, this is Applejack speakin', how can I help ya?"

"Applejack, it's me." Spoke Adagio on the other end of the line.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked with a frown.

"Would it be too much to ask if i could go back to staying at your house?"

"Are you for real? It hasn't even been two days and yer tryin' to come back? Didn't you learn a thing from Fluttershy?"

"Oh I learned a few things alright." Adagio said laying face down across Flutterdom's lap.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell ya somethin', yer little moment has ma sister all confused and askin' questions she should be askin' later on in life. You think some simple 'sorry' is gonna get me to let you stick around here? Give me one good reason."

"Please, I can't take being here anymore, I'll do all my chores from now on without complaining. I'll…." She moved the phone away from her head and covered the bottom part before looking back at Flutterdom. "Come on, do I really have to say it?"

"Yes, now do it." She said raising a hand over Adagio's ass.

The girl let out a sigh and held the phone up to her mouth. "I swear I'll be a good girl."

"Words are empty on their own, action speaks a whole lot more." Applejack stated.

"Please! Get me out of this nuthouse!" she pleaded. "I swear, I'll do as many chores as you want, I'll even wear a freaking chastity belt if you want!"

Applejack held the phone back and looked at it with total confusion.

"Please! I'll do anything!" spoke Adagio in desperation while Flutterdom nodded her head. 'I sound like a complete loser begging like this.' she thought before hearing Applejack sigh.

"Alright Ah'll be right over." remarked the farmgirl hanging up the phone and raised an eyebrow. "Ah'm gonna see if this is fer real."

She went back to Fluttershy's house and knocked on the door. "Fluttershy? Adagio? Ah'm here. The door opened and she was immediately bear hugged by Adagio.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Adagio spoke in excitement before she actually started kissing the blonde's cheeks.

"Woah woah woah there!" she pulled Adagio off while wiping her cheeks as Fluttershy walked over with a smile. "What in sam hill did ya do to make her become like...this?"

"I may have had to give her the stare a few times." Fluttershy replied. "I think she understands what she did wrong, isn't that right Adagio?"

"Y-Yeah, absolutely."she nodded quickly surprising Applejack. "I swear Applejack, no more rubbing one out, no matter where I am. I'll even get up three in the morning." she spoke pleadingly.

"Um...well, sure." she replied in surprise. "But Ah swear, ya better watch yerself."

"Oh I think she will. I think she mentioned something like a chastity belt, so maybe you could use something like that in case." remarked Fluttershy idly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm, Granny Smith might have somethin' like that, not a bad idea. But only as a last resort." she looked at Adagio. "Alright, get yer stuff, we're goin' back to my house."

"Right." she nodded before heading inside and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Fluttershy, ah owe ya."

"Oh no problem Applejack, it was my pleasure. She just needed a firm hand." she smiled while Adagio came back down. "Have fun Adagio, if you ever need some help, come right back. I'd be more than happy to help out."

"Y-Yeah, thanks." she replied. She and Applejack walked off while feeling a cold chill go down her spine. "You're not really thinking of using a chastity belt, right? Because honestly that was just in the heat of the moment."

"That all depends on how much Applebloom is scarred 'cause of you." Applejack said before sighing. "Look, ah won't force you to stop...you know, but if yer gonna keep doin' Ah want you to do it somewhere more secluded. Like the hey loft, but only at night."

"Trust me, from now on I'll be way more careful and focus on getting the work done."

"Good, now why don't you be honest and tell me what really happened." Asked Applejack before they made their way back to Sweet Apple acres.

"You probably won't believe me, but it all started after an incident with a bear."

(Later)

Adagio was back on the farm picking up where she left off. She set apple after apple in a basket before lifting it with a grunt and lugged it to the barn.

"Need some help Adagio?" Applejack questioned.

"Maybe a little, I'm still kinda sore from... you know." she winced before AJ grabbed the basket and took it making Adagio sigh with relief. "Thanks."

"Do you need to take a break?"

"No, I still got plenty of energy to keep going, a quick nap later and I'll be fine." she replied before turning and walking away.

"Psst! Adagio."

The girl stopped and turned her head to see Applebloom hiding around the side of the barn. "What is it?"

"Can you come over here?" she whispered while keeping an eye on her sister.

Adagio walked over to the girl and followed her out of Applelack's sight. "What's up shortstuff?"

"Um…Ah was kinda wonderin'...if...you could answer some question Ah've got. Applejack won't tell me and Ah'm really curious."

'Oh boy.' she thought with a groan.


End file.
